


Don't leave me

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Romance, Badass Levi Ackerman, Demons, F/M, Facing Fears, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Ghosts, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Love Confessions, Medium - Freeform, Mystery, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Protective Levi Ackerman, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scarred Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spirit World, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You've always had the ability to see ghosts, but it's not as fun and wonderful as people think. You live your life running all the time to get away from spirits because they are drawn to you, especially the bad. You've always been a loner, but when fate determines that you need to be with Levi Ackerman, you try and fight it but fate is stronger. Levi is known for his medium abilities, mainly for being able to destroy and banish the bad. You and Levi are opposites in power, but you both do things that can help the other. You give light, he breaks things. You are the mind and he is the sword and shield. As the two of you learn more about each other and your abilities, something is looming closer and closer with it's eyes set on your beautiful blinding light. Levi has to help you survive spirits in the human world, as well as keep you safe in the spirit world. As you work together, you both find yourselves feeling for each other, but you find love hard. Can you let go of your fears and be with the man who will protect you and love you no matter what? Or will you be consumed by the darkness and let the bad things and demons take you?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

You walked down the platform with lovely views, then stopped and waited for the train to take you far away. You looked in your side bag and found your tickets along with your ID, then you held it tightly in your hand. You were often full of anxiety, mainly because when it came to spirits, you were a beacon of light for them. You tried to keep moving as often as possible, mainly because if you stay in one place you got surrounded by spirits wanting help. You watched the train arrive, then you got on and went to a room with two beds in and a little desk with a closed off private bathroom. You put the bags away, then started getting out your medical things.

You sat down and sighed as you felt your body relax a little. You wished you could live on a train, mainly a modern one so there was no spirits on board. You looked to your side and saw a newspaper on the bed. You looked at the paper and saw Levi and his team on the front. You’d never met them, but you knew he was a medium like you, but he was known for destroying bad spirits, he was the dark to your light. Levi had been through some battles with bad things too, you could see by his picture. Levi had two long cuts on the right side of his face, one over his temple and cheek, then other over his eye and lips. His scarred eye was a different colour, but it was supposed to be fully working. His eye was this white like blue, it was beautiful to you.

You found yourself blushing, so you closed the paper and put it on the side. The odd thing about you and Levi is, no matter where you ran to in order to get away from spirits, you always ended up in the same place as Levi. You didn’t know what it was, but you always ended up the same place as Levi, or he ended up in the same place you were hiding, but you never actually met. You knew it was something to do with your abilities, but you weren’t sure why you two were being pushed together. You didn’t like your ability and the further you can get from it, the better. However, the more you fought what you could do, the more it fought back to have you.

You let out a long sigh, then got up and held your necklace that protected you. You walked out of your room and went down to the drinking and eating area. You sat down and asked the waiter for a pot of tea. You wrung your hands as your anxiety bubbled away, you felt off and you thought that maybe something was here, but you really didn’t want to be involved with a spirit. You felt pain in your head, which meant something was close. You hunched up a little and hugged your cup with your hands. You saw someone walking over, then sit right next to you. You covered your nose when you smelt blood and ash. You heard their ragged breathing, meaning this was a spirit for real. You looked out the corner of your eye to see a man in a suit with blood and drink down his chest, meaning he was poisoned.

You grabbed your necklace, then closed your eyes and thought of all the safety things you could think of so he wouldn’t notice you. It’s breathing got louder and heavier, then it leaned over closer to you breathing with raspy breaths. You squeezed your eyes tightly and begged it to go away, to leave you alone. You jumped at a woman laughing loudly, then you looked over to her and saw the man next to you was gone. You stood up and smiled at the waiter. “Excuse me?”

He looked to you and smiled. “Everything alright Miss? You seem a little pale.”

You nodded. “I umm…I’d like to have my food and drink in my room, is that allowed?”

He smiled. “Of course, I’ll deliver it to you.”

“Thank you.” You hurried down the halls and opened your room door and closed it. You put salt around the top of the doorframe, then along the window sill so nothing could get in or out. You sat down on the bed, then smiled as the waiter brought your dinner in and drinks. “Thank you.”

He bowed. “Just press the bell if you need anything.”

You waved, then shuffled up to the table between the two beds. Thankfully you were living alone, so you could have some peace and quiet. You finished your food and drink, then put the tray outside your room. You peaked around and saw someone stood down the hall in the corner by the window muttering to themselves. You could see ash like flakes falling up from them and disappearing. Spirits always seemed to have this flaky effect to them, but never fall apart unless you released them. You retreated back to your room, then locked the door. You grabbed your chalk, then whispered under your breath and drew a protection symbol on your door. You backed up, then sat on your bed again.

You flopped onto your side and sighed. You stared at the clock on the side ticking away. You closed your eyes for a moment, then opened your eyes to see time had gone by. You slowly closed your eyes again and heard the sounds of a large church bell ringing, it was getting louder and louder. You frowned and knew it was the bell to the spirit world, so you needed to wake up before it took you. You forced your eyes open and gasped as you felt a cold hard floor under you. You sat up slowly to find you were in a small lonely room. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls, ash flakes falling and lifting up. The floor was scuffed up and dirty and everything had a dark and orange glow to everything. You stood up and heard groaning, as if the building was breathing. You gasped and heard it echo, sound always did in this world.

You stumbled about and heard the bell of the church ringing in the distance. You dusted your pure white dress off, but you really didn’t need to because it was always pure white. You walked to the door and grabbed the handle, but you couldn’t get it unlocked. You groaned. “Damn it.” You searched around the room for anything. The bed inside was old and dusty, the draws were peeling a little. You ran over to the chest of draws and yanked the draw open to see an old key with a diamond leather tag and room number on. You looked at yourself in the cracked mirror and saw the colour of your eyes were gold and your hair white. You gulped, then ran to the door and unlocked it. You walked out into the floor and looked around, the same effect was happening in the room as well as in the hall, everything was peeling away, but the place felt warm. “Where am I?”

You ran down the hall, then came to a T. You looked down both halls, then chose to go down one. You ran for what seemed like ages, then you stopped and panted. You pressed your back against the wall and closed your eyes. You banged your head and begged yourself to wake up, but it didn’t work. You opened your eyes when you heard someone crying. You walked down the hall and followed the crying until you came across a wall with a crack in. You leaned closer and tried to look inside.

“Tch, oi!” Your arm was grabbed and you were yanked away from the wall to see Levi, but his hair was white like yours and his normal eye was also gold. Levi wasn’t wearing white though, his clothes were red. “I’ve been trying to get to you for ages, but you keep running!”

Your eyes widened. “Levi?”

He frowned. “You know me?”

You nodded and looked down the hall when you heard a little bell. “Of course…”

Levi shook you. “Tch, oi brat? Focus! Who the hell are you and where the fuck are we?”

You look to him. “I’m.” You gasped and heard the bell get closer and shuffling. You grabbed Levi, then yanked him and ran down the hall with him. “Shit…we have to hide.”

“What?”

You grabbed the door handles of each door, but nothing would open. “Come on!” You looked down the hall and heard the bell getting closer. You held your breath and felt panicked. You tried a storage room door and finally opened it. You yanked Levi inside, then closed the door. You pressed him against the wall and leaned close to the door and listened. “Damn things.”

Levi was getting annoyed and a little flustered because your body was pressed against his. “Would you just tell me what the fuck is going on?”

You slapped your hand against his mouth, your lips close to your hand over his mouth so you were almost kissing him. Your scent and his was wrapping around each other, it was intoxicating and it was the two of you just linked together. You looked to the door, then covered your mouth and held your breath. You leaned near the door and listened to the bell get closer and the thing holding it shuffling along. You heard and felt the thing go. You sighed and pulled away from Levi, then pressed your back against the opposite wall. “That could have been bad.”

Levi gulped and ruffled his hair. “Tch, what the hell was all that for?”

“That thing with the small bell is a Keeper, they make sure everything is the way it should be here. They can’t see, so they use this bell to help them see. If you hear that little bell, just hide and stay still.”

“Keeper…” He sighed. “I’ve never been in a place like this before.”

You opened the door and walked out with him. “You know I would have thought as a medium you would have been here in the past, but you really haven’t?”

He nodded. “Really.”

You hummed. “This is the spirit realm and as I’ve said about the Keepers, they make sure things are clean, but they have no intelligence.”

He looked around, but his eyes kept going to you as you wandered around. “So, what maintains order?”

You looked back at him. “They live in the church, it’s not really a church, but I call it that because of the church tower and bell.” You pointed in the air and went quiet for a moment. “Hear that?”

He looked up and heard a distant bell. “Yeah.”

“That’s the bell from there, it rings all the time and reminds people they are here.”

He caught up with you. “How do you know so much?”

You stopped and looked at him. “I keep getting dragged here and I don’t know why when it happens.” You let out a long sigh. “But then I find out why. Thing is, I keep coming to this hotel a lot, but appearing in different areas. Something is trying to get me to see something, but I don’t know what. Before you grab me, I was following a lead, but now I’ve lost it.”

“Tch, so you’re blaming me?”

You leaned against the wall. “A little.”

He huffed. “So, who the hell are you?”

You said your name and offered your hand. “Sorry this meeting was an odd one.”

He shook your hand and felt a spark and rush between the two of you, it felt good. “You’re a medium then?”

You nodded. “I am, but I think I’m different to you.” You looked down at yourself. “So, you saw me running around?”

“You were this light that glowed in the halls. Why are you wearing white and I’m in red, but our hair and eyes are the same colour?”

You looked down at yourself, then looked Levi over in his nice red suit. “I umm guess the outfits are to do with our spirit energy. When I interact with spirits with my energy, it’s always white.”

He looked at his hands. “Mines red.”

You smiled. “Well, there you go. The more energy we take, the more we glow. The hair and eye thing are because were alive, it’s our life light. If you walk around here, the spirits here don’t have glowing hair.” You noticed Levi was staring at you loads, so you blushed and glowed more. “Why are you staring?”

He walked closer and tilted his head. “I feel like I know you. Have we met?”

You shook your head. “No, no we haven’t but we have been close.”

“Meaning?”

You gulped and shrugged. “We’re like two ships passing in the night. I travel a lot because I can’t stay in one spot, spirits just cling to me and I can’t fight back like you can, I’m the type to help them move on. So, I can get hurt easy and drained.”

He reached out and touched your hair and felt your energy, it was hard for Levi to keep back his emotions because your light was so beautiful. “I can feel how light and nice your energy is.”

You smiled at him. “Yours is very protective and strong, like a warm big hug.” You cleared your throat. “A-Anyway. I move around a lot and we always seem to be in the same town, no matter where I travel, you always turn up with your crew or I end up in the same town as you.”

He folded his arms. “But we’ve never met?”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

“Maybe we should? If we keep almost meeting and we met here, maybe something is forcing us together.”

You walked backwards and shook your head. “No, no I don’t think that is a good idea. Maybe something is pushing us close because of a bad thing wanting it. Demons are an issue.”

“Demons?”

You nodded and looked around, then walked closer and lowered your voice so it was close to a whisper. “They are no longer human, but they crave to be inside humans. They lock you out of your body and run around in it as you’re left locked up, which is why coming here is so dangerous. If a demon catches sight of either of us, it’ll be determined to have our bodies because we’re mediums.”

“So, what do we do?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, I honestly don’t.”

He backed you up against the wall, then leaned his arm on it by your head. “I think we should meet.”

You blushed. “I umm.” You gasped as you saw yourself fading. “I’m being pulled back.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Tch, damn it not yet!” He looked at his arm above your head. “Me too, I’m fading.”

You looked up and him and gulped. “Remember what I told you if you end up here again. Trust your instincts, hide when you hear the bell and do not go to the church.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Promise?”

He gave you a tiny smile before he and you vanished. “Promise.”

You cleaned yourself up, then packed your bags so you could finally get off the train. You were tired from being in the spirit world the first night here, but the second night the two spirits on the train had been getting closer and closer to your room. You put your suitcase down, then grabbed your side bag. You hurried out your room and saw you were in the clear for now. You moved down the hall, then froze when the spirit you saw the other night stood there. You kept your head down and gulped, then you walked closer and controlled your breathing. You knew you had to act like you could see it, that it wasn’t there at all. You walked past it as your body clenched up, then you made a beeline for the door to get off the train.

You jumped off, then looked back to see the spirit was slowly turned around to face you. You gulped hard, then ran through the station and out into the busy street. You looked down at your phone and saw where the hotel was you needed, thankfully it was close by so you didn’t need a taxi. You followed the directions and made your way to the big new hotel. You smiled at it, then went inside and up to the desk. “Hi, umm odd question…is this place brand new?”

She nodded. “Yes, it’s almost a year old.”

You looked around. “It’s not built from an old hotel?”

She shook her head. “No.”

You smiled. “So sorry, it’s odd I know.”

She gasped. “Are you like Levi Ackerman the medium?”

You blushed a little and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you could say so, but I don’t banish things and destroy them. Has anyone died here?”

She grabbed you a keycard and handed it over. “No miss, so you’ll be safe.”

You sighed and smiled. “Great, thank you!”

She waved. “Enjoy your stay miss medium.”

You waved to her, then saw people were staring and whispering in excitement. You blushed, then ran along to the lift and went up to your floor. You slipped right into your room, then unpacked and still lined windows and the doors with salt, just in case. You slipped on a pretty and sexy dress, then slipped your heels on and admired yourself in the mirror. You were dressing up for yourself, no one else. You walked downstairs to the restaurant, then treated yourself to a nice dinner. You got your money to travel so much mainly from writing things online, mainly to do with your ability. You did what you could to survive and people seemed to love your kindness and hard work. You were teaching people how to protect themselves, but you would never visit a home and release a spirit unless it was a nice family member.

You ate your dinner and noticed a guy was staring at you from the bar, which made you nervous. You just wanted to be left alone, you always liked being alone. The last time you were with someone in a relationship, they got consumed by a bad spirit that just wanted to feed from you. His loving ways became possessive, aggressive and obsessive. His sexual drive was in overdrive and you couldn’t keep up. Thankfully he was in control enough to take no as an answer, but you could see it going the wrong way and you ended the relationship and moved away from him. It hurt, because you really did care for him, but it was safer for him. You knew that he would have maybe be taken over by a demon.

“Hi.” You jumped and looked up and a tall blonde man with big blue eyes. “Are you okay?”

You shook your head. “Not really.”

“You being stared at?”

You nodded. “I don’t like it.”

He pulled the chair out and sat. “My names Erwin. Don’t worry, I’m not here to do anything. I’ll stay with you until they leave, okay?”

You smiled at him and dabbed your tears. “Thank you.” You gave him your name.

He stared at the scars on your arms and some on your chest, they looked similar to ones on his friend Levi. He said your name. “Business or pleasure?”

You looked up at him and cleared your throat. “Uhh, pleasure, I think? I don’t know.”

“Running?”

You laughed nervously. “Yeah.”

“There a reason?”

You sipped your water and hummed. “A few things…long story.”

He leaned on the table and held his beer. “My heart goes out to you.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you. So, what about you?”

“Business.”

You nodded and hummed. “Well, good luck with it.”

He chuckled. “Thanks, but it could be a disaster, you never know.”

You smiled at him and played with your glass. “That’s true.” You sighed. “Sometimes it’s more disaster.”

He sat back and groaned. “Yeah, but it’s moments like those that make us better people, right? We learn from the bad to make us stronger.”

You smiled at the thought, but you didn’t fully believe it as you just kept having bad things happen to you. “I guess so.”

He eyed your necklace and thought he recognised it. “What’s that?”

You touched your necklace. “It’s a protection thing.”

“Oh?”

You took your necklace off and handed it to him. “Allows the person wearing it to be safe from things, but it doesn’t always work.” You laughed a little. “I need something a bit better.”

Erwin studied it and was sure he saw this symbol in one of Hange’s books, it was a protection thing, but it was one of the weaker ones. “It’s nice.”

You smiled and sighed. “Thanks, but I need to get a new one. I guess I keep it with me because it’s been with me for so long.”

“Sentimental?”

You laughed lightly. “I guess, yeah.”

He handed it back. “I like it.”

You put it on the table and played with it. “Yeah.” You let it go, then looked up at him. “Dessert?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

You had dessert with Erwin and finished a long conversation with him. You eventually got tired, then left Erwin to finish his drink alone. Erwin noticed you’d left your necklace behind, but he believed it was best to find you tomorrow hand it to you. He went to the desk, found out your room and told the staff he’d return the property to you. He went to his room, then visited Levi in his. He talked to Levi about you, because Levi wanted to know where he’d been. As soon as Levi heard your name, then saw the necklace he believed it was the woman from the spirit world.

You lay tangled up in your bed sheets, you were finally able to get some sleep without anything waking you. You smiled as you felt something warm surround you, a nice smell come into your room that reminded you of someone. You felt safe, protected and loved with this around you. All those warm good thoughts were destroyed when someone banged on your door. You flinched awake, then slipped out of bed and yawned. You grabbed your bra, then put it on under your top as they banged me. “Hang on!” You pulled your shirt down, then walked to the door and opened it. “Sorry, I was sleeping.”

Levi blushed as he looked you over in little shorts and a t-shirt. He recognised you right away, but your hair and eyes were different. He said your name. “You’re real.”

You blushed bright red at seeing Levi in front of you in just pj bottoms. “Levi…what…why are you here?”

He held out your necklace. “Tch, you left this with my friend at dinner.”

You watched it swing as he held it, then your lightly held it. “Oh, I can’t believe I left it.”

“Either you’re an idiot, or this was meant to happen.”

You pulled it from his hand, then moved it in the palm of your hand. “I…I don’t know…I never forget this.”

“So then…” He shrugged. “It was meant to happen.”

You looked up at Levi and backed up. “I ah…I don’t think we should.”

He walked closer. “You don’t get it, do you? We’re both strong mediums, but we can do different things. We’re meant to meet each other, but why I don’t know.”

You sighed. “I guess.”

Levi walked past you into your room and looked around, he noticed the chalk symbols and the salt. “You really do have to protect yourself, don’t you?”

You closed your door, then walked over to Levi a little. “Do you want a drink?”

“Tea.”

You made tea with the in-room kettle, then placed it on the table and sat on the chair by it. You smiled at him as he looked at your medical things. “I get warn out by spirits when I meet them, they make me sick, so I have to make sure I’m safe and healthy.”

He walked over and sat in the other chair, so he was on the opposite side of the table. “You get hurt often?”

You looked into your cup and pulled a face. “I used to, but since I started travelling loads, I was okay.” You looked at your arms. “I have scars to prove it.” You looked up at him. “I can see you have them too.”

He touched his face. “Was a real nasty one when I was young and very…” He sighed. “Naïve and lacked training in all this. I got cocky and I paid the price.”

You smiled at him. “You wear it well.” You blushed as he stared at you. “The s-scars.”

He hummed and looked at your bare legs to see scars, like something had clawed at you, he even noticed a bite mark on your shoulder as your shirt slipped off it. “So do you.”

You nibbled your lip and hummed, then looked to your bed. “So…” You looked to Levi. “You don’t sleep well?”

He nodded. “I’ve never been able to sleep properly.”

You sighed and sunk in your seat. “Same. I’m so anxious and nervous to go to sleep.”

He looked to your protection things. “Tch, I can tell.”

You pouted. “Well, you have a team of people to help you, but I have no one. So, a lot of this stuff you see is from my learning on my own and finding what works. I can blast spirits away like you, but I can help good ones rest and pass on.”

Levi felt for you with being lonely, because he was before he met Erwin and the others. “I understand how you feel, I was before my group.”

You smiled at him. “I think most people just don’t understand us.”

“You’re right.” He noticed how pale you were. “Must be tiring to be always on the defence all the time.”

“A little.”

He looked at his hands. “The spirit world…is that the end for spirits?”

You shook your head. “No, that’s a place where lost spirits and bad ones go.”

“Like purgatory?”

You hummed and pulled a little face. “Yeah, yeah I guess it is.”

“So, why did we get sent there.”

“That world is a flipped version of ours. So, if we were to go there now, we would be in this room but in the spirit world. Make sense?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled and sighed. “Great! Well, when we go there, sometimes there’s impressions left by people of great spiritual value, either good or bad. So, we can see the past, it plays on a loop.”

He hummed in thought. “So, we basically get play stories and investigate what has happened by going there.”

You hummed a laugh. “Right! I’ve been trying to be here and in the spirit world at the same time, problem is I slip into that world by accident.” You ruffled your hair. “It’s a problem, because as I’ve said I can’t protect myself like you can.”

“I can imagine.” He looked out the window and the rain falling on the glass. “Tch, why the fuck do people call this a gift?”

You traced a pattern on your window. “I think it’s because we can commune with loved ones if we wanted to, which for some reason people like the idea of.” You gulped hard. “It’s not as nice as people think. To keep them around, their spirit? It can break them, or they become so lost in themselves that they are no longer the person you remember anymore. The best thing to do is let them go, which is hard because you lose them twice.” You frowned. “Do you have anyone left in your life?”

Levi shook his head. “All my family is dead. Yours?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know about my family. I think I was abandoned.”

“Tch, who the fuck would abandon you?”

You laughed and smiled at Levi. “Well, my parents it seems. I feel like there’s a story there, something that I’m missing. I was left at a home for kids and I had this necklace on me and I had a toy that was filled with salt.”

Levi frowned. “How old were you?”

You scratched your cheek. “Uhh…I guess I was seven.”

“You must remember your parents then.”

You shook your head. “Nothing. The first thing I remember was standing in the rain holding my bunny, I was soaking wet and I had a necklace on. I remember feeling scared and hurt, but I knew that I was there for a reason, that it was for my own protection. When I try to remember, I get terrified.”

“Maybe it’s best not to remember.”

You nodded and sighed. “Yeah.” You put your necklace back on, then played with it in thought. You sat with Levi in silence for a bit, then you looked over to speak and saw he’d fallen asleep in the chair. You smiled fondly at him and thought the sight was lovely, in fact, you wouldn’t have minded if this was a regular sight. You felt yourself getting tired, so you put a blanket over Levi, then grabbed one for yourself and fell asleep in the other chair.

Levi woke up and felt well rested, which was a strange feeling for him. He looked over to see you snuggled up on the seat with the blanket over you. He blushed at how sweet you looked. He looked down at himself and saw you’d given him a blanket as well. He got up and cleaned your room up for you, then ordered room service and asked them to put it on his bill instead of yours. He left you alone in your room to sleep more so he could talk to his team. He chatted to his team about where he’d been, and that he was going to spend the morning with you to understand everything a lot more. He wanted to know about his ability more and knew you had the answers. He made sure to change into something other than being shirtless all the time.

Levi came back to see you to find you were sleeping still. He bumped into the waiter and took the cart from him, then pushed it into your room and closed the door. He set everything up, then sat and waited for you to wake. He covered his mouth with his hand and you wiggled and woke up, you were too adorable for your own good. Levi had never met anyone before that had made his heart skip a beat, but here you were. “Tch, oi brat?”

You looked over at him. “Levi?”

“Morning.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Morning.” You looked at the food. “Oh, room service.”

He poured you a cup of tea. “I’ve paid for it, so don’t worry about the charge.”

You stood up and rubbed your eyes. “Thanks. Umm, I’m just going to freshen up and change.”

Levi got up, then shoved you back into your seat. “You’re going to sit here and eat, then you can go wash.”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.”

You turned to the table and started eating your breakfast under the watchful gaze of Levi. You sipped a load of tea, then smiled. “That enough?”

He sighed. “Yeah, go on.”

You grinned, then hurried to your bathroom and cleaned up so you looked fresh for the day. You made sure you wore a cute outfit to impress Levi, then you blushed hard when you realised you were trying to look good for a man you barely knew, but you felt his strong connection with. You walked out and smiled at Levi. “So, I’m guessing you’re here because you have more questions.”

“Yeah, a few.! He sipped his tea, then looked up at you and choked on his tea because you were beyond pretty yet again. He gasped and hit his chest. “Fuck!”

You hurried over and patted his back. “Are you okay?”

He gulped and nodded. “Tch, I’m fine!” He shrugged you off. “I’m fine.”

You held your hands up. “Okay, okay! Sorry.”

He sighed and realised he was a little too harsh. He grabbed your hand, then placed it on his chest. “Rub.”

You smiled and rubbed your hand in a soothing manner. “You’re not a man of words, are you?”

He blushed and gulped. “I act instead of speak, just easier for me.”

“Well.” You pulled your hand from his chest and crouched in front of him. “I admire that. Sometimes words can’t get things across, but words do.”

“I guess…” He ruffled his hair, then gazed at you. “Come with me and my team.”

You pulled back from him and sat on the floor. “I…I don’t know about that.”

He slipped on the floor and knelt on it in front of you. “I’ll protect you. My medium power is to destroy and my friends can help you learn so much more about yourself.”

“Levi…”

He held your hands. “You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

You looked up at him and blushed causing him to blush. “I attract spirits, I’ll be nothing but trouble.”

“I’ll send them away. Look, I’m clueless about all my skills and I know you are.”

You nodded and hummed. “You’re right.”

“Can I prove it to you?”

You looked up at him. “Prove?”

He moved closer. “That I can protect you. Please, I need you to help me understand all this and you know more about the spirit world than I do. I have a feeling you and me might end up there again, so I need to be prepared.”

You sighed. “Okay, okay…show me and then I’ll think about it.”

He stood up and yanked you to your feet making you bump into his chest. He cleared his throat, then walked to the door. “Grab your essentials and we’ll meet the team.”

You grabbed your side bag and shoved it full of different things, especially your special rabbit and a few other things that you knew would protect you just in case. You ran after him and grabbed your keycard, then you held the strap of your bag tightly as you followed Levi down the hall and all the way to another room. “Umm, Levi?”

He looked at you. “We’re meeting my team.” He opened the door to find all of them together talking. “Tch, oi assholes? I’ve brought her.” He said your name. “She’s not been around people much because of what she can do, so be nice to her or I break bones.”

You stepped from behind Levi and gripped the strap of your bag tightly. “Umm…hi…” You bowed. “Thank you for having me.”

Hange squeal. “She is so cute!”

Levi put his arm in front of you to stop Hange from charging at you. “Tch, oi shitty glasses.” He slammed his hand on her face and squeezed. “I told you she’s not used to being around people, so tone it the fuck down!”

Mike had slipped over to you and offered his hands. “I’m Mike.”

You smiled and shook his hand. “Hello, lovely to meet you.”

“Do you mind if I sniff you? I know it sounds weird, but I like to get people’s scent.”

You titled your head, then smiled. “Ah, well I can speak to the dead, so…go ahead!”

He leaned down and sniffed you. “Hmm…you smell like Levi, but you’re like the sweet version of him and he was more of a citrus smell. Maybe you smell similar because you’re both mediums?”

You smiled. “Maybe.”

Erwin waved to you and walked closer as Levi and Hange continued to fight. “Erwin, we met last night.”

You touched your necklace. “Thank you for getting this back to me, I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t.”

“I remember you saying it was sentimental, so I made sure you got it back.” He cleared his throat. “So, how are you feeling now? Better?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, better I guess, but uh I must confess I’m very nervous about this.”

Mike frowned. “Why?”

You looked down and shrugged. “I’ve never really been around people that much because I just cause bad things to happen around me. Spirits are drawn to me, good or bad. If I stay in one spot, I get surrounded by them and I lose so much energy.” You looked to Levi. “Levi says that he can save me, seeing as he has powers like me. He destroys and I save. Maybe we fit together.” You looked over to Hange and Levi who had calmed down, and both decided to join you. “Me and Levi met in the spirit world, but we have noticed that we’ve been in the same time and almost meeting over and over. It was like we were forced to meet in the spirit world and I don’t know why.”

Hange gasped. “So, you two were fated to meet! Maybe you two are yin and yang? The two of you have great strength apart, but you work better together. Levi is the protector, but you are the shining light and saviour.”

You blushed and shook your head. “No.” You backed up to the door. “I’m not some light or anything.” You frowned. “I’m sorry, I think I made a mistake.” You hurried out the door and walked down to your room as you rubbed your tears. “So stupid.”

Levi ran after you and called your name. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to him. “Hey, hey, hey, where you going? You said you’d try this out.”

You looked to Levi and sniffed back tears. “I’m sorry, but I am not a light, I’m not a savour and I don’t want to be seen as one. I cause pain and suffering, nothing else.”

Levi pulled you close, then wiped your tears from your cheeks. “Stick with me brat, alright? We need to so we can understand what we are more, besides…” He sighed. “You’re the only person I feel relaxed with. Hell, last night I slept and I don’t sleep.”

You smiled a little. “I slept too.”

“See? We just seem to work together. Just…give it a go, okay? One haunted place and if you don’t like being around me, then you can go on the run again. I want you to know brat, I ain’t going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I swear to you.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

Levi put one arm around you, then yanked you close to his chest. “Tch, thanks.”

You blushed as you pressed against Levi, his scent was perfect and so was yours to him. You lifted your arms up and hesitated for a moment, then you gave him a tiny squeeze. You pulled away and kept your head low. “I should say sorry to your friends.”

He patted your head. “No, you’re okay.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes making yourself look adorable. “Please?”

He groaned and blushed more. “Tch, fine.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you along. “Come on you soppy idiot.” He walked back into the room and pouted. “The brat has something to say.”

You peaked around Levi, but used him as a defensive shield. “I-I’m s-sorry I ran o-out. I just…I don’t like being a medium and if I can run away from it, I would. I’ve been running all this time, but it’s still never enough to escape. I hate it so much that when people call me nice things, I don’t like it and I freak because I don’t see my ability in a good light. I-I’m going to t-try to be better.” You squeezed Levi’s arm and pressed your boobs against him making him blush at feeling them, they felt so big and soft. You whined a little and lowered your voice to almost a whisper. “Please give me another chance.”

Hange squeaked. “She’s adorable! Of course. I want to help you out as much as possible. I’m sorry I called you a saviour, it must have been rough to hear that when you can’t stand yourself, right?”

You nodded. “Right.”

Erwin smiled. “We overwhelmed you when Levi asked us not to, so that’s on us all. We’re here to help you and you help us, right?”

You smiled and nodded. “Right.” You laughed nervously. “I’m not usually this shy and nervous. I’m a very independent woman, but people just make me act weird…I guess it’s because I don’t have friend and when I have had them, spirits have been an issue. I can help many pass on, but the bad ones I am weak and useless against. I lost many friends because of this. Don’t get me started on my ex.”

Levi flinched at that, then looked down at you. “What?”

You sighed. “My ex was a nice sweet guy and doted on me a lot and was very caring and understanding.” You smiled. “He said he wanted to support me with my ability, but that didn’t stop the bad things. Something bad slowly took over him, a bad spirit, and he became possessive, obsessive and lewd. He became less of the man I loved and more of this man that believed I was his and only his, that he had to have me as often as possible and when we were together, I became drained. In the end, I had to leave him for his safety before this thing consumed him.” You looked down and your shoulder slumped. “It hurt, but I found out when I left, he got better and now he’s happily married and expecting a baby.”

Levi placed his hand on your head. “So that’s why you say you bring trouble, huh?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“I understand, but it won’t happen to me, I won’t get possessed by a spirit and the others either because destroy bad spirits. You and everyone is safe and if something bad has you, just shout my name and I’ll save you.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “Deal.”

Erwin sighed. “Alright, let’s get this show on the go. You want a haunted place to test this, right?”

You nodded. “Right.”

He looked on this phone and hummed. “We can go to a location that doesn’t have anything too bad. The more serious cases we’ll leave for now. I have an old primary school.”

Levi looked down at you. “You up for it?”

You gulped, then nodded loads. “As long as I don’t get filmed.”

Erwin laughed. “Don’t worry, this is off the record stuff so you can get used to us.”

You smiled. “Perfect.”

Levi held your hand and squeezed. “Tch, oi brat? Listen close. I will not leave your side in the school, okay? I’ll be right with you.”

Hange grinned. “Me too!”

Levi glared at her. “You can’t do shit against spirits.”

She pouted. “I’ll be moral support. Erwin and Mike too.”

You smiled. “Thank you, all of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

You stood by the car and stared up at the school. You felt a pit in your stomach and something dark wash over you, because something wasn’t right here. You jumped when you felt your hand get grabbed. You turned your head and smiled at Levi, he just brought you comfort. You squeezed his hand back as the team went inside and met the owner. You sighed. “Sorry I’m so nervous and funny, but I haven’t done something like this in years.”

Levi stood in front of you, but kept holding your hand. “You’re going to be fine, okay? Just stay with me.”

You smiled and nodded. “Got it.”

“You ready to go in?”

You held his hand with both hands. “Yes, just don’t leave me.”

He stopped in front of the doors. “I promise, okay? I said I will protect you and I will.” He pushed the doors open and walked up to his team. “So?”

Erwin turned and noticed you holding Levi’s hand with both hands causing you to blush, then let go. He softened his gaze as if to apologise for making you feel embarrassed. He cleared his throat. “Well, the owner wants to redo this place up, but something won’t let him and has been attacking people. So, we have to find out what spirit or spirits are doing this and we have to remove them.”

“We can do that.” Levi looked down at you. “Right?”

You nodded. “Right.”

As Erwin started talking about his plan of action, you became distracted by something down the hall. You walked away from the group as they talked and planned to set up cameras and equipment, no one noticed except Levi. He hurried after you down the hall, but you were transfixed on something. He walked behind you and just let you lead the way. He wanted to see you in action, to see what you could do and how talented you were. You stopped suddenly making Levi bump into you. You stumbled forwards, but Levi grabbed you to stop you from falling. Levi frowned when he felt something big and soft in his hand, he squeezed a little making you whine and moan.

You blushed hard. “L-Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re.” You blushed more. “You’re grabbing my boob.”

He yanked his hand away. “Fuck! Tch, I’m sorry.” He ruffled his hair. “I didn’t…sorry.”

You hugged yourself and smiled a little. “If it makes you feel better, you were really gentle.”

He blushed and looked away. “Tch, thanks.”

You giggled, then looked to the door. “I uhh, need to get in there but the door is stiff.”

He nodded. “Sure, step back.”

You moved out the way, then gasped as Levi slammed his foot into the door and breaking it clean off. “Wow!”

Levi blushed and ruffled his hair. “It wasn’t that impressive.”

You giggled. “It was.”

“Tch, thanks.”

You walked over the door on the floor and stood in the old classroom. You looked to the corner and saw a little girl playing. You stiffened up, then shook. She had a hair band in her hair, a blue dress that had parts floating away. She was humming to herself and playing with her toys. “Do you see her?”

Levi stood next to you and just about saw the girl. He was more tuned into the bad, but you were into the good. “I do.” He held your hand. “Don’t worry, I’m with you.”

You nodded and walked closer to the girl. “Umm…hello?”

The girl stopped, then turned her head to you allowing you to see red marks around her neck and blackness around her eyes. She smiled at you and stood. “Hello.”

You smiled back. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Amy.”

“Hi Amy.” You gave her your name. “This lovely man is Levi.”

She walked over and took your hand not holding Levi’s. “Play with me Miss?”

You nodded and walked with her to her toys. You knelt down, then looked to Levi. “Can my friend play?”

She giggled and nodded. “Yes!”

Levi knelt. “Thank you.”

She stared at Levi. “Are you her boyfriend?”

Levi blushed. “No, no I’m not. I’m her friend.”

She frowned. “Okay.” She played with you and Levi for a bit. “He likes you miss.”

You blushed and giggled. “Thank you. So, Amy why don’t you tell me why you’re here? Don’t you want to move on?”

She shook her head and spoke quietly. “No…”

“Why not?”

She looked at you. “He won’t let me.”

You frowned. “He?”

She grabbed your arm making you gasp as your head was filled with visions of her screaming, being in pain, hands touching her and things being thrown at her. She got up, then ran past you and disappeared. You slumped to the floor and whined as your arm hurt and head. Your head throbbed as the images faded away. You felt light caring touches on you, it was something you were not used to at all, but it was nice.

Levi called your name and rolled you onto your back. He brushed your hair from your face. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.”

You smiled weakly at him. “I’m okay, just help me sit and I need things from my bag.”

He sat you up and supported you. “I got you.” He pulled a sugary drink out your bag, then some orange slices. “Here.”

You ate your slices and drank your drink. “Thanks, this would have been a lot harder alone.”

Levi sipped some of your drink and ate a slice. “These are good.”

You smiled. “They’re great for people like us.” You sighed. “She really caught me off guard.”

Levi looked to your arm and saw a hand print. “She left a print.”

You looked at the hand. “Means she’s not finished with showing me things. Something is holding her here, so we have to piece this together and learn the history of this place.”

“I’ll do some research.”

You shook your head. “No, we have to go to the spirit world. I’ll be with you every step.”

He sighed. “Okay. How do we do this?”

You slid to the wall and pressed your back against it. “Sit and I’ll put protection around us.”

Levi sat next to you. “Got it.”

You pulled out your salt and chalk, then put a semicircle around you and Levi, then lined it with salt. You pulled out your bunny, then pressed against Levi’s side and put the bunny on yours and his lap. “Okay, we’re ready.”

“Wait.” Levi held your hand tightly. “Now we’re done.”

You blushed. “Yeah.” You gulped. “So, your just need to close your eyes and tune into the world around you. You should hear a distant bell, tune into that and it’ll get louder and ring for a long time, then you’ll wake up in the spirit world.”

Levi closed his eyes. “Alright. Tch, but you better be there with me brat.”

You smiled. “I will.” You closed your eyes and heard the bell, then you brought it closer to you getting it to be loud. You gasped and woke up in the spirit world. You stood up from your body and looked around to see more things in the room than in the other world. You looked to Levi’s body, then saw him pull out of it and gasped. You smiled. “You made it.”

He stood up and dusted his suit off. “Yeah, it was hard because of the amount of dirt in that room.”

You smiled. “Well, I’m proud of you.”

He looked around the room. “It’s an exact copy, but it has an orange glow and things are peeling away.” He frowned. “Why is there an echo?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, just is.” You walked over to a desk that had a little glow about it. “This is her desk.”

He walked over and looked at it. “The glow?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He looked around and saw there was broken bits of white and muffled voices. “What’s this?”

You looked over to it. “Shattered memory, which means we’re missing something.” You opened her desk and found a toy. “Try this?”

Levi grabbed it, then placed the toy in the light and watched it float there. “Now what?”

“We realign it.”

“How?”

You walked over and held your hand out. “It’s white, which means it needs me.” The end of your hand glowed white, then the pieces stuck together, then a burst of energy came out as a little white light girl stood there and two boys. “There, a memory.” Levi reached for it causing it to play.

Amy sobbed and hugged her toy. “Leave me alone!”

One boy laughed. “You such a baby! Baby going to cry?”

The other laughed. “Yeah! Cry you baby.”

Amy whimpered. “Stop it!”

The one grabbed the toy and yanked. “You need to stop being a baby, so stop playing with toys!”

“No!”

“Help me idiot!” The boys yanked the toy and ripped it. “It broke, stupid.” He dropped it on the floor. “Not worth it now.”

Amy dropped to the floor and cried. “My toy…”

Levi sighed as it went back to the start and waited for you and him to play it. “Kids can be terrible.”

You hugged yourself. “I know how Amy feels.”

“You got bullied?”

You nodded. “Terribly.”

“I’m sorry.” He held your hand. “I’d never let this happen to our kids.” Levi blushed hard. “My kids, to my kids if I ever have any.”

You smiled and giggled. “I knew what you meant.”

He sighed. “So, now what?”

“Well, we have to figure out what’s keeping her here. It might be a little boy spirit, but it could be something else.” You looked upstairs. “The kids lived here, so maybe there’s something in there.”

Levi nodded and pulled you along to the wooden stairs and walked up them, then turned and walked up the next to the top floor. “Alright, where abouts?”

“Maybe Amy will show us…” You hummed. “Use your intuition.”

“Huh?”

You giggled. “Feel the world around you, the energy and you’ll see a path. Use some of my energy.”

Levi relaxed and tuned in, then he saw little white footprints on the floor leading to the left. “I see her footprints.”

You leaned around him and saw them. “Good, lead the way.”

Levi followed them into a room and saw bunk beds. “Must have been lonely for these kids.”

“This was normal for children though, but now parents are home often and we have care systems and finance support for them.” You looked around, then saw something glowing under a pillow. “I see something there.”

Levi pulled you to the top bunk, then put his hand under the pillow to pull out a book. “A diary, but it’s locked.”

You took it from him and tracked the little lock. “The key is hidden somewhere. Either she did it, or the bad thing doesn’t want us to know what’s in here.”

“Where is this bad thing?”

You looked to Levi. “It’s hiding. It hates us being together.”

Levi put his arm around you and pulled you close. “I’m not letting you go then.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thank you.” You walked around the room, then found a bed sheet. “This needs to go on her bed, then it’ll unlock the memory there.”

Levi took the sheet, then folded it onto the bed causing the lights to line up. “Ready?” You nodded, so he placed his hand in the area causing it to play.

The boy grabbed one side of the bed sheet as the other on the other side. “Go on baby! We the bed!”

Amy kicked and fought. “Let me gooo! I need the bathroom.”

“Wet the bed like a big baby!”

You walked away. “I can’t watch this.”

Levi stopped it from playing. “Tch, fucking kids.” He went outside to you in the hall. “Are you okay?”

You wiped your tears. “This ability is hard, because these things have happened, so no matter what we do we can’t change the past. I want to hold this little girl and take all this pain away, but we can’t. I scared to see what happened, you know? I fear the big bad spirit.”

Levi hugged you. “We might not be able to stop what has happened, but we can free her and be with her family, right? We will destroy the bad thing.”

You hugged him back. “Yeah, thank you.”

He kissed the top of your head, then blushed and cleared his throat. “Let’s find that key.”

You smiled and watched him walk off with a blush. “Sure.” You followed him and went to a little room where students could do work. “Good eye.”

He walked up to the broken memory. “I’ll line it up.”

You watched it line up allowing you to see Amy and what looked like a teacher. You gulped. “I’m clueless still.”

“Well, maybe this will help.” He played it for you both.

The teacher crouched down in front of Amy. “Amy, don’t listen to those boys, okay? You are beautiful.”

Amy sniffed back tears. “But they say…”

He placed his hand on her thigh. “Trust me Amy. I’ve seen many children come here, but you are the most beautiful of them all. Why don’t we have some private lessons in my office?”

She smiled. “Okay Mr Cooper.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “At least she had help, right?”

Levi hummed. “Yeah…let’s go to his office. Hold onto me, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“I feel that this thing, this bad thing is watching.”

You hugged Levi’s arm tighter. “Okay.”

He led you to a door and stopped. He brushed the sigh and say a name. “Harry Cooper.”

“Shall we go?”

Levi opened the door and looked at the desk to see a memory. “I think we might find a key in here, but first let’s unlock this memory.”

You heard a creek down the hall, so you looked and saw something move, then a hushed deep laugh. You heard Levi saying your name making you jump. “Ah, sorry, sure let’s see.”

“Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

Levi closed the door behind you. “I’m fine means you’re not.”

“I…I thought I saw and heard someone, but it might have been nothing.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “If it was anything, I’ll protect you.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He lined everything up by putting Mr Cooper’s things on his desk. He played it and Mr Cooper hummed a song. “That better?”

Amy giggled. “Pretty.”

“No Amy, you’re the pretty one…you’re so pretty.”

“Thank you.”

He picked her up and sat her on his lap. “Such a sweet girl.” He opened his draw, then pulled out a beautiful bow with stones in. “A gift for my favourite little girl.” He put it in her hair. “So beautiful.”

Levi pulled back, then searched the draws. “Found it, the key.”

You took it from him, then unlocked the book. “Perfect.” You started reading. “Little boy who bullied her is called Jason.” You read more. “They locked her in a closet for hours and she…poor thing…” You read more about how unhappy she was and she wanted her mummy and daddy, but they thought she was being silly. “Her parents left her here, even though she begged them to free her.”

“Tch, assholes.”

You sat down and hummed. “Mr Cooper was nice to her, looked after her and she said he was like a daddy.” You read more and felt sick. “Oh…oh god…”

Levi walked over to you. “What?”

You welled up and handed him the book as you cried. “That poor little girl.”

Levi read what you had and it enraged him. Mr Cooper had been taking his friendship with Amy too far. “Thank fuck paedophile!”

You walked to the middle of the room and covered your mouth with your hand. “It’s him, it has to be him. He’s keeping her here. He won’t let her go because he is obsessed with her.”

Levi yanked the door open. “Harry Cooper you son of a bitch!? Where the fuck are you!”

You stood in the doorway. “Levi? Levi don’t leave me alone.”

“I’m going to destroy him!”

You shivered, then looked up slowly and whimpered as a body was on all fours on the ceiling with long fingers. It twisted its head around slowly and looked down at you. You welled up and felt tears run down your cheeks. He looked down at you with massive black eyes and a wide grin, it opened its mouth and caused its tongue to hang out. Your voice squeaked. “Levi?” It crawled over you into the office. You looked down to Levi walking down the hall shouting. “Levi?” You felt something wrap around your middle. Your voice croaked. “Levi?” You were yanked back into the office causing you to scream and finally grab Levi’s attention. The door slammed in Levi’s face just as he reached the door.

The creature dropped to the floor in front of you, then slowly stood up and laughed. “Such a pretty thing.”

You backed up. “Levi!”

Levi slammed himself against the door and shouted your name. “Let her go!”

He walked closer to you and licked his lips. “Such a precious little girl with a tasty light.”

You pressed yourself against the wall and shivered. “Harry Cooper.” It stopped. “That’s your name, isn’t it? You’re Harry Cooper. Remember the man you were. You’re not this monster, but you got consumed by something bad and hurt Amy. Don’t let this evil, this demon consume you and face what you’ve done!”

Harry lunged at you and slammed his arms either side of your head. “Thing is, I liked touching her.” He ran his arms down the wall and tapped his long fingers against the wood. “I loved it and I’m going to love touching you my little light.” He laughed as you turned your head away, then he ran his fingers up your thigh moving your dress up. “Let me consume you.”

Levi slammed through the door and got consumed by his red burning energy. “Cooper!”

Cooper turned to Levi, then cried out at Levi’s burning light. “You understand how I feel Levi! I know you do.” He walked around Levi, like an animal being cautious. “I can sense and smell your want to possessive this woman.” He laughed. “You want her so badly that you’re scared of it, but you shouldn’t be! Let it consume you.”

Levi held his hands out creating two long blades of red light, then slashed at Cooper over and over. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!”

You dropped to the floor and sat there watching in awe Cooper get ripped apart. Levi grabbed Cooper’s face, then squeezed causing cracks on Cooper to appear and the burning sound, like metal that’s heated being pressed. Cracks lit up with red on Cooper as he screamed in pain, then he exploded into ash and flew upwards. You shook as you watched him fade away, then the heavy feeling in the school went. You stood up, then stumbled out the doorway as Levi panted and regained his strength. You saw Amy stood in the hall hugging her broken toy.

Amy smiled at you. “Thank you.”

You knelt in front of her, then hugged her tightly. “Rest Amy and know you are loved.”

Amy welled up and hugged you back, then cracks in her skin appeared and filled with white light. “Thank you. I love you.” She said your name. “I love you.”

You squeezed her, then opened your eyes to watch her fade up into white ash. You sighed. “Goodbye Amy.”

Levi stood next to you and said your name. “I’m sorry.”

You looked up at him. “Levi…”

He knelt at your side and hung his head. “I let you down. I promised I’d be there and protect you. I understand if you want to walk away.”

You smiled at him and threw yourself at him so he fell back on his bum and you lay between his legs and arms around his neck. “You saved me.”

“But I let it take you.”

You pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes. “It was bound to get one of us, but what mattered was you saved me from it.” You shook your head and sniffed back tears. “Amy would have been trapped here if it weren’t for you. If I came here alone, Cooper would have consumed me.” You cupped his face and smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours. “I was so scared when I heard you scream. I’ve never been that scared before over someone.”

You hugged Levi and he hugged you. “I shouted for you and you came, so you kept that promise.”

He squeezed you tightly. “I did.” He sighed. “How do we get out of here?”

You locked eyes with Levi and blushed. “Just zone out the bells and you should wake up.”

He nodded and closed his eyes and held onto you. “Okay…see you when we wake up.”

You closed your eyes. “I hope so.” The bell from the church got quieter, then it disappeared. You gasped and opened your eyes to see you were back. You looked to Levi to see he was still out. “Come on Levi, wake up.”

He opened his eyes and hummed. “Sorry, I stayed behind a little to make sure you got out.”

You blushed. “Thank you.” You let go of his hand, then packed everything away and cleaned the line around you and Levi up. “You can leave now.” You stood up and looked around. “We should talk to your team.”

Levi got up and stood in front of you. “So, I know I messed up, but I don’t want this to ruin the chance of us working together and teaching each other.”

You smiled at him. “I told you Levi, I wouldn’t have been able to free Amy if it weren’t for you, so I’m in.”

His eyes widened. “You are?”

You nodded. “I’m in this.”

“Great.” He sighed. “Great.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhh, we have a home though.”

You hugged yourself. “That’ll be hard for me to live somewhere.”

Levi ruffled your hair and pushed you along. “Tch, just live with me brat. I have a spare room and I can make sure nothing hurts you.”

You smiled and blushed. “That’s nice of you, but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Tch, oi brat? You’re not because I’m asking you to move in.” You grabbed your cheeks with one hand and squeezed. “Now are you going to move in or not?”

You nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” He yanked you along to his team. “This school is free of spirits now. There as a nasty one here, but I destroyed it and this one freed the good one.”

The owner sighed. “Thank you, both of you.”

You stood in the entrance of Levi’s apartment holding the strap of your side bag as you looked around. You were in a little area for shoes, coats and umbrellas, but if you went up a step you were in his place. On the far end of the apartment to the right was a massive clean kitchen, a dinning table in front of the island in the kitchen, then to the left was the living room. You saw to the left was a hall with door. You were sure that was to the bathroom, bedrooms and office. Everything was spotless, it was the cleanest place you’d ever seen. You didn’t want to make it dirty, so you couldn’t move. You also didn’t want to move because you were scared and nervous about moving in. The last time you moved in with someone, it was your ex and he changed.

Levi came out of the hall and looked over at you. “Tch, oi brat? Don’t stand there like you can’t shit.”

You blushed. “S-Sorry.”

He walked over to you. “You scared?”

You bit your lip and nodded. “A little.”

He took your hand. “I won’t do anything to you, okay? I’m here to protect you, remember?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“What is it?”

You sighed. “It’s so clean.”

He pulled you closer to the step. “If you make a mess, then I’ll clean it up. I love cleaning.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“What else is upsetting you?”

You sighed and looked around. “I guess…I mean…the last time that I lived with someone was my ex and well, that didn’t end well.”

Levi pulled you up the step and into his place. “Look brat, I fight off bad things so I won’t let anything take over me to hurt you. I want to protect you, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“So?”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ll go see my room.”

Levi sighed. “Good, alright let’s go.” He pulled you along by your hand and led your down the hall. He pointed to his right at the end. “My room and opposite is you.” He opened the door and showed you a massive double bed, a dresser and an in-wall wardrobe with views on the city. “You have your own bathroom. The bathroom for anyone is the first door on the left, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You let go of his hand and walked in, then took your bag off and put it on the side. “It’s lovely…smells really nice too.”

“Glad you like it. There’s fresh towels in the bathroom, if you need them cleaning, I’ll do it.”

You opened the bathroom and looked in, then you closed it and looked at Levi. “So, you do the cleaning and washing?”

He nodded. “I enjoy it.”

You hummed and sat on your bed. “Well, what can I do?”

“Just be here.”

You stared at him, then got up and walked past and down the hall to the kitchen as he called out for you. You looked in his cupboards and fridge to find he had nothing. “You need food.”

Levi leaned on the counter. “I don’t eat much and if I do, I order.”

You growled a little at him, then went to your room and grabbed your bag. “Alright, we’re going shopping.”

Levi sighed and walked with you. “Fine brat, but I’m paying.”

You pouted. “No, I am.”

He grabbed his car keys and bag, then slipped his shoes on as you did. “You have a list in mind?”

You walked with him to his car. “Well, is there anything you want to eat tonight?”

He hummed. “Rice.”

You sat in Levi’s car and laughed. “That helps.” You hummed. “I can make some rice, along with some miso soup with a side of cooked vegetables and honey fried salmon.”

Levi hummed in thought. “That sounds good.”

“Do you have a rice cooker?”

“Yeah.”

You grinned. “Good. I’m also thinking we do something with pork, maybe pork cutlet. I can do fajitas another night and maybe a nice slow cooked beef another.” You hummed. “Sweet potato curry and even a good homemade soup and bread.”

Levi blushed as he imagined you making them all and wearing an apron. “You can make all that?”

You nodded. “Yep! I haven’t cooked in ages, so I look forward to it.”

“Cute.”

You looked at Levi. “Huh?”

Levi blushed and cleared his throat. “Pizza, can you make pizza?”

You gasped. “Oh! Yeah, I can.”

“Add that please.”

You giggled and tapped on your phone. “Got it.”

He hummed. “Do you bake?”

“I do.” You smiled at him as he pulled up. “You wanted me to bake?”

He blushed. “Tch, if you can.”

You got out and giggled. “I will.”

Levi walked around to you. “Tch, damn brat you need to wait and let me open the door.”

You blushed and smiled. “Yes Levi, sorry.”

He sighed and grabbed your hand. “Hold on, okay? I don’t want you getting lost.” 

You smiled. “Okay Levi.”

He pulled you along to the trollies, then grabbed one. “Now, hold onto this, alright?”

You held the handle. “But I’m supposed to hold your hand.”

“Hold this, then when you move away from it you hold my hand.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

He walked next to you. “Tell me what you need and I’ll grab it.”

You smiled and giggled. “Sure.”

He looked to you. “What’s got you laughing so much?”

You blushed and shrugged. “I dunno, maybe because we’re acting like a married couple, it’s funny to me.”

Levi blushed and groaned, because he was thinking about it too. He felt so at peace with you that he naturally fell into the role of being your husband, it was perfect to him but embarrassing that you pointed it out. “Tch, damn brat. Just tell me what you need!”

You giggled and walked around with him and told him what you needed. You forgot about being aware and on guard about spirits. Levi was aware of them, but he just made sure he gave off this protective aura so they wouldn’t come for you. He was mainly enjoying himself going around with you buying things. He even grabbed a sample and got playful with you. He offered it to you, then pulled it away as you tried eating it. You jumped to get it, but he held it away. You grabbed his arm, then yanked it down and pouted. Levi gave in to you being cute, then fed you and enjoyed your sweet smile. He packed the bags and paid, then put everything in the car. He drove you home and enjoyed the fun casual talk you both had, because it was a chance for both of you to find you had things in common. Levi packed everything away for you, but left the food out you were going to cook.

You grabbed an apron and tied it on, then you started cooking. “You like music?”

Levi tapped on his phone and connected it with his speaker. “Here, little something.”

You hummed at the classical music. “Perfect.”

Levi admired you in the apron, then looked on his phone and started clothes shopping for you. He’d packed your clothes away, so he knew your size. He chose everything he thought you would look great it, which was so much. He eyed your body and felt a tingle in him, which was an odd experience to be sexually attracted to someone. He locked his phone, then put it down on the side. “If you didn’t have your ability, what would you do?”

You shrugged and poured some miso into a little bowl. “I’m not sure. I like writing, so maybe that, but I also love baking and tea. So, maybe a tea shop. What about you?”

“Tea shop.”

You turned to Levi and smiled. “Well snap.” He handed him the bowl. “Taste please.”

He sipped the miso and hummed. “Perfect.”

You took it back and sipped. “Yeah, it’s good.” You cleaned it up, then carried on cooking. “So, any clues on why we were brought together?”

Levi tapped his finger on the counter. “I’m thinking on the lines of Hange. We are the Yin and Yang of each other, so I think that’s what is happening. We’re meant to work together. I’m meant to protect you while you free others. You’re this great wonderful life that needs something strong and almost dark to defend it.”

You walked over to Levi, then held his hands. “Well, I appreciate you so much.”

“Thank you for showing me the light.”

You smiled, then looked into his eyes. “Can you see out your right eye?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it just changed colour because it was covered for so long.”

You touched the scar on his cheek that was the one that went over his eye and lips. “What caused this?”

“Demon. I got cocky with it. I had it captured and I was showing off and being an asshole, so it caused an explosion or energy and I got hurt. Safe to say, I learned my lesson and I’ve never been hurt since.”

You nibbled your lip as you thought about that. Demons weren’t as in the normal sense people understood, with the whole heaven and hell. Demons were souls that became so consumed by dark thoughts and evil acts. They were also the dark evil voices that in your head that told you to do bad things, as well as promise to help you. The more you listened, the more you responded the more you gave it power. Like if you were to believe strong enough in an imaginary friend and it come to life, the same thing was with demons. “You stopped a demon?”

“Since? Yeah.”

You traced the other scar that came from his temple. “You’re really brave and strong.”

Levi blushed. “Thanks.” He took your hand, then looked to your shoulder. “So, that bite mark?”

You gulped hard and looked down. “I got bitten by a bad spirit in the spirit world. When we go there next, you’ll noticed there is a cut out there on my shoulder. If your soul gets hurt here, it appears on your own body.” You showed him your arm Amy grabbed. “See? Amy grabbed me and the bruising is still there, but it’ll go with time but bites and cuts take a lot longer. When the damage is to the soul, it’s a lot harder to heal.”

“Must have been horrible.”

You hummed. “Yeah, but it’s healed up now and that thing is not going to bother me again.”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

You blushed. “I led it to the church and those things inside, the controllers of that world grabbed it. I didn’t see them and I didn’t hear what they did, but I had this feeling that it’s gone for good.”

He watched you pull away and dish up dinner. “Do dark things like that, or people’s demons go for you a lot?”

You put everything in front of him. “Yeah. I think it’s my light. My light can fuel them and keep them around in the world of the living longer than a normal person.”

Levi nodded and hummed. “Makes sense.” He frowned. “Why not me?”

You put your things down, then sat next to him and picked up your chopsticks. “I guess it’s because you’re strong so you can destroy them, so it’s too much of a risk.”

Levi cut through the salmon with ease with his chopsticks, it was impressive. “I guess so.” He ate it and hummed. “So good.”

You giggled and blushed. “I’m glad you like it.”

He tried some friend vegetables and hummed more. “Amazing.” He ate a loud of rice, then drank the miso soup. “You’re amazing brat.”

You sipped your soup. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’m not ordering anything again.”

You hummed and sipped your tea. “It’s a good job I live with you then, because to fight the bad things you need fuel and energy. You’ll probably find a good meal will allow you to be stronger.”

Levi finished his food off, then sat back. “Tch, damn right I will, that was great.”

You kept eating yours. “I’m glad.”

Levi cleaned up his things and put it in the dishwasher. “I look forward to the next meal.”

You hummed. “I’ll wash up.”

“No.”

You sighed. “Right, cleaning is your thing.” You sipped your drink. “I’ll make breakfast and lunch too, but seeing as I can sleep around you, I might wake up later than you.”

Levi noticed you’d made dessert. “Great. I’ll wait for you to wake up then.” He cut the lemon cheesecake up, then put one down for you and him. “I really can’t.”

You pouted at him. “I don’t want you to wait for me. I’ll feel awful.”

He leaned on the counter in front of you, then ate. “I can wake you up.” He looked down. “Fuck this is good.”

You reached over and wiped his lip, then licked your finger making him blush hard. “Glad you like it.” You pushed your dinner things to the side and started on your cheesecake. “And about the wake up, as long as it’s not super early.”

“Earliest?”

You licked your lips and thought. “Nine.”

He frowned. “Nine?”

You stared at him. “What? If I sleep, I like to lie in. I’m a night person. I think it comes with the ability.”

Levi hummed and stared at you. “I guess it does.”

You blushed and smiled. “What?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. Tch, I just…I dunno.”

You smiled and nibbled your lip. “It’s rude to stare.”

“Then I’m a rude guy.”

You shook your head and laughed. “You’re funny.”

“Hmm.”

You smiled at Levi and tilted your head. “You seem tired.”

He ruffled his hair. “I am a little.” He looked away, then gave you a side glance. “You should go to bed.”

“Only if you go.”

You jumped off the stool and carried your plates over to the dishwasher. “Okay then.”

Levi put everything away, then he pushed you along to your bedroom. “Let them wash and I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

You looked up at Levi. “Promise?”

He opened your bedroom door. “Promise.”

You hummed. “You’re really going to go to bed?”

He nodded. “I promise.”

You smiled. “Good! Night.”

Levi waved to you, then went into his bedroom and did his routine. He lay in bed for the first time in years, then listened to you moving about in your room and doing your nightly routine. He heard everything go still, then the flick of the light. He smiled at the thought that you were so close to him. He turned his light off, then lay there staring at the ceiling. He rolled over and stared at the wall which faced you. He really wished you were next to him right now. He closed his eyes, then heard a light knock on hid door. “Hmm?”

You opened the door slowly and hugged your salt filled bunny. “Umm…I know your home is safe, but uhh…I…umm…sorry.”

Levi sat up and turned the light on that was on his night stand. He pulled back the covers. “Come on brat.”

You closed his door and walked over. “Are you sure?”

He nodded and hid his blush at how adorable you looked in your PJs. “Yeah. I understand that it’s hard to sleep in a new place you don’t know. Plus, you got attacked by the bad spirit a few days ago. I stayed with you in your hotel room, so you can stay with me here.”

You blushed. “But we were in the chairs, not the bed.”

“Get in brat, come on.”

You sighed and walked over, then slipped in the bed next to him. “I feel like a kid.”

Levi turned the light off, then turned on his side to face you. “You’re not though. This is the first time you’ve been in a place that you can stay at, that you can live and you’re scared. It’s okay to be scared. You can sleep in my bed with me whenever you need to, okay?”

You smiled and rolled over to face him. “Thank you, Levi. I’m sorry I’m a bit of a bother.”

Levi reached over and held your hand. “You’re not at all, okay?” He entwined his fingers with yours and put yours and his hands up between the two of you. He kissed the back of your hand. “Don’t ever be sorry for being scared and wanting comfort, okay? We’re in this together and we need to help each other and look after each other. We’re bound to each other now and we both don’t understand it, but I know that I want to protect you no matter what.”

You smiled at him. “Then I’ll promise to keep you healthy and full of good food.”

He smiled a little at you. “I have full faith in you.”

“Me too. I have faith in you.”

He squeezed your hand. “Sleep, okay?”

You nodded and closed your eyes and sighed. “You should sleep too.”

He smiled and closed his eyes. “Night you brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “Night.”


	3. Chapter 3

You sat on the sofa watching Levi, a light blush on your cheeks because you and him had been sleeping in the same bed as each other every night and last night Levi had wrapped his arms around you and held you for a while. You had gotten flustered about it at first, then you enjoyed it. Levi had woken up before you as always and gotten flustered at his actions as well, but then he squeezed you tighter and kissed your forehead. However, now you were both awake he was very off his game, because your watchful gaze was making him more nervous, because he knew he did what he did because he liked you.

Levi grabbed his bag and walked over to you. “I have to go to a meeting, are you sure you don’t want to come?”

You nodded and smiled. “Your home is safe and I doubt I could be much help to you and others.”

He leaned on the back of the sofa and looked into your pretty eyes. “You help me out a lot.”

You sighed. “All I do is cook and steal your bed.”

“I like that.” He felt the urge to kiss you, he couldn’t deny it. He leaned closer and kissed your cheek. He reached out and held your chin making you blush more. He ran his thumb over your bottom lip, then hummed. “You look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?”

“I did.”

He hummed. “You need more sleep them. Do me a favour, okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah?”

He let go of your chin, then ran his hand along your cheek and affectionately rubbed your cheek with his thumb. “Have a nap today, okay?”

You whined. “But.”

He tapped his forehead against yours as both of your lips tingled with a need to kiss. “Please.”

Your voice was a whisper, it was almost pained with need for Levi. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He pulled back a bit, his eyes searching yours. “I won’t be long, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay. Have a good meeting.”

He pulled away and grabbed his bag. “Call me if anything happens, okay?”

You giggled. “I will.”

He opened the door. “Ignore the church bell.”

“Got it.”

“And hold your bunny as you sleep.”

You waved to him. “I will, bye.”

He put his bag down. “One moment.” He ran to the bedroom, then grabbed your bunny and a blanket. He came back and shoved the bunny in your arms and put the blanket over you. “Okay, now I’m happy.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You waved to him and watched him finally leave. You wrapped up tightly, then inhaled and smiled at Levi’s scent all over the blanket. You flopped down onto the sofa and hummed to yourself. You felt so happy and at peace. You hugged your bunny tightly. You closed your eyes, then slipped into a light sleep. You sighed when you felt comfy, the room around you and the sofa just brought comfort to you. You just wished you had Levi here with you.

The bell rang in the distance, but you tried to zone it out. The bell got louder and louder, you tried fighting it and waking up, but you just couldn’t. You sat up and gasped, then looked around to find you were in a hotel, the spirit world one you met Levi in. You stumbled to your feet and looked around. You knew you couldn’t just return to your body, so you focused and tried to get sent back, but nothing worked. You walked around the room and found the key to the door in a draw, then you unlocked it and walked into the hall. You sighed and tried to figure out why you were here. You didn’t know where to go, because there was no sound to indicate anything. You went back into the room, then rubbed the window of ash and looked out to see it was a holiday resort of sorts. You didn’t get why you kept coming here.

You flinched when you heard crying, but this time it wasn’t a girl but a guy crying. You walked into the hall and heard it echoing off the walls. You followed it down the hall, then down the long staircase to the ground floor. You knew you shouldn’t be exploring without Levi, but you couldn’t leave so you needed to do what you had to. You looked around the lobby, then heard the crying coming from the hall that was used for entertainment. You tried the doors, but they were locked. You went to the front desk, then checked everything until you found the master key.

You smiled at the key. “I wish I could keep you with me every time I come here.” You walked to the door, then unlocked it and opened the door to see a massive cage in the middle of the room with someone in it. You closed the door behind you, then stepped closer as the human figure stayed huddled up and crying. You cautiously walked closer, but your necklace seemed to hurt your skin. You winced a little, then pulled it from your skin and held it in your fist. You moved a little closer and stopped. “H-Hello?”

The man stopped crying and shifted allowing you to hear chains. “Who’s there?”

You gulped and nipped your lip. “Just a stranger.”

He hummed a moan, then it dragged itself across the floor a little towards you. “What a pretty stranger you are. Come closer.”

You shook your head. “Something is telling me to stay here.”

He stood up to show you he was tall and big. “Just a little closer.”

You stepped back. “No.”

He held his hands out, but he was so in the dark that you couldn’t see anything except for a tall dark figure. “Such a cautious girl.”

“Well, I have to be.”

He hummed a laugh. “Of course.”

You looked around. “Were you crying?”

He nodded. “I was, because I was so lonely.”

You hugged yourself with one arm. “Oh. Why you in a cage?”

“Someone mean locked me up in here.”

You bit your lip. “Well, did you hurt anyone?”

He shook his head slowly. “No, of course not, I’d never hurt anyone. All I did was care for someone and someone else didn’t like it, so they locked me up.”

“How.” You gulped. “How long have you been here?”

He hummed and tilted his head. “For many, many years. She’s all grown up now, but I still care for her. She’s the love of my life.”

You backed up. “I should…”

“Why don’t you stay and keep me company?”

You shook your head. “No, I need to go home.”

He walked closer. “Come on.” He said your name. “Stay a while.”

Your eyes widened as you felt your hair stand on end. “How do you know my name?”

He walked up to the bars, then wrapped his long fingers around them allowing you to see they looked like they were dipped in tar. “I know you well my little firefly.”

You saw his wide grin as he leaned against the bars. He looked like a handsome and alluring man, but his eyes were black as night with a tiny sparkle, his smile seemed too white. You could see two big bat like wings behind him. The worst part was it seemed like tar was dripping from him, which was similar to how soothing and deadly his words were. You tripped and fell back on your bum. “I don’t know you.”

He reached out, then beckoned your close with one long black finger making you drag across the floor slowly to him. “You know me, but your memories have been hidden. I promised you the world, only if you give me something in return.”

You scrambled back and fought his pull. “You can’t have my soul!”

He laughed. “I don’t want that. Noooo.” His voice got deep and made your hair stand on end, like your body wanted him, but you fought it as much as possible. “No firefly, I want your love. Give me all your love. I’ll give you anything you dream of, just love me like I love you and give me a family.”

You pushed yourself up and ran to the door. “No!” You shook the door, but it wouldn’t open. You gasped as your body was being pulled back towards him. “Come on, open!” You shoved the door open then turned and fumbled with the master key. “Lock damn it!”

The man screamed your name. “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me all alone in the dark! I need you! I love you!”

You locked it and backed up. “Leave me alone!”

He laughed. “There are more mediums out there firefly, weaker ones who will let me out and when they do, I will have you.”

You placed your hand on the door, then mutter a protection spell to lock the door. You backed up again, then ran down the hall as he sang your name to you and laughed. The sound just echoed around you. You unlocked a room and put the key on your pocket, then hid inside it. You covered your ears and controlled your breathing. “Levi…focus on Levi.” You sat down and closed your eyes tightly. “Levi.”

You heard your name being called, then a light touch on you. “Brat! Wake up!”

Your eyes flew open as you gasped. You looked up to see you were in Levi’s arms, he looked terrified. “Levi?”

He hugged you tightly. “Thank fuck.”

You hugged him back and cried. “I was so scared.”

He rocked you and held you as tightly as possible. “I felt like something was wrong, so I came back home and you wouldn’t wake up.”

You pulled from Levi a little. “How long were you gone?”

He frowned and shrugged. “Hour and a half.”

Your eyes widened. “But it didn’t seem that long that I was in the other world…”

He cupped your face and wiped your tears away. “What happened?”

You gulped and held Levi’s wrists, then pulled his hands down to your lap allowing you to hold his hands. “I was dragged into the spirit world and I was at that hotel.” You frowned. “It seemed like a resort of some kind.”

He sighed. “Right. It might be real somewhere.”

“It might.” You shuffled closer to him on the sofa. “I heard someone crying and I followed it like I did before we met. I was led to the lobby of the hotel, then the entertainment hall. I unlocked it to find this cage in there with someone inside. He was nice at first, but then he got dark. He knew me and hinted that we met when I was little, but I can’t remember. I stayed away because something felt wrong about him. He said he would give me everything and anything, that he’d said that to me as a kid and all I have to do is give him all my love and children.” You shook. “He…he had this alluring ability that scared me, there was this push and pull but I managed to run.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “You did so well to run.”

“It said it would get someone to release it so it could have me.”

Levi made sure you were wrapped up in his arms lovingly and safely. “I won’t let it take you, okay? I will protect you with everything I have. From now on, you stay with me all the time and if you are tired, I will sleep with you.”

You nodded and sniffed. “What happened to me as a kid?”

“Don’t think about it, okay? Whatever happened, happened and I will not let it get worse for you. That thing is in a cell, so it won’t get out.”

You hugged him. “Thank you.”

Levi kissed the top of your head and hummed. “I’ll look after you, I swear.”

“I’m sorry I scared you Levi.”

“Tch, don’t be sorry, okay? I’m here for you.” He pulled away a little. “You need sugar, so how about we have some ice cream?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes please.”

“Alright then.”

You watched him go to the kitchen, then rested your arms on your dress to find something in the pocket. You put your hand in and found a key. “Levi!”

He hurried back over. “What?”

You showed him. “The key from the other world…it…it came over with me.”

Levi looked at the old key and leaned on the back of the sofa. “Huh, well that’s interesting and new.”

You smiled. “It’s a good thing, because I used this key to lock that thing in the hall.”

He ruffled your hair. “Good girl.”

You rubbed your eyes and stumbled about the flat. You yawned and hugged your rabbit, then peaked into the living room to see Levi was cleaning. You smiled at him. “Morning.”

Levi looked over. “Morning. Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“I know I said I’d stay with you, but I wanted to clean up a little, then I was going to come right back.”

You giggled making him blush. “I’m okay. I wasn’t scared. I woke up not long after you left, but I stayed in bed and waited. I thought I would check on you.”

He walked over to you and ruffled your hair. “Well, thank you I’m just fine, okay? My concern is you.”

“I’m alright.” You hugged your bunny. “I’ll make breakfast.”

He walked over to the kitchen. “Sure, I’ll get things out for you.”

You squeezed your bunny and heard something that made your heart sink, the tapping of salt on the floor. You stepped back and saw salt pouring on the floor from your bunny. “No…bunny!” You dropped to your knees and panicked. “No, no, no, no…” You scooped up the salt, but your bunny kept getting thinner. “Stop.”

Levi hurried over at your cries, then he held your hands and called your name. “Stop, stop, okay?”

You looked up at him. “But I need him.”

He reached for your bunny. “May I?”

You nodded and handed it over. “Sure.”

He inspected it and saw the rip. He hummed and looked at it, it looked like it’d been slashed. “I can fix this.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

He nodded. “I can, and I can get better salt in here. You’ll be better protected.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “Alright.”

He helped you to stand. “First off, you need to stay in my line of sight.” He pulled you to the sofa and sat you down. “Stay right there, okay?”

You nodded and held the back of the sofa. “Okay.”

Levi looked at you staring at him from the sofa, he felt himself blushing under your cute gaze. He cleaned up the salt, then kept some of it to the side and binned the bad salt. He put it together in a pot, then added some of the better protective salt Hange had given him for you. He mixed in some lavender and poured it all inside the bunny. He sewed the bunny up, then did some touch ups on int so it looked all better. He wiped it and cleaned it with baby wipes, then brought it back over to you. “Here you are, good as new.”

You took it from Levi, then sniffed the bunny. “He smells lovely. Thank you, Levi.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “This means a lot to me.”

He played with a bit of your hair. “I’m glad I could fix it for you.”

You looked at your bunny and smiled. “He’s the only good thing from my past.”

“You don’t own much, do you?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He looked at the door as someone rang. “I’ll be right back.”

You looked around and saw him bringing in deliveries. “I thought we weren’t ordering in?”

He signed for everything, then carried everything over to you and sat next to you on the sofa. “This isn’t food.”

You frowned. “What is it?”

He blushed and cleared his throat. “I umm…I bought you a load of clothes because you don’t have much. I hope that’s okay?”

You welled up, then nodded and hugged his side. “Thank you.”

He put his arm around you and squeezed you. “You’re welcome. You sure it’s okay?”

You nodded and wiped your tears. “No one has ever done something like this before for me. I’m touched.” You picked up a bag and smiled at Levi. “Can I?”

He nodded. “They’re your gifts, so yeah.”

You opened the bag and pulled out loads of nice clothes from all the bags. You had cute jumpers, shirts, dresses, skirts, shorts, trouser, just everything you could have ever wanted. He got you bunny slippers and more PJ clothes. You hugged a dress to your chest and smiled, then looked at Levi. “You’re so wonderful.”

He blushed. “Tch, I’m not.” He cleared his throat. “I got you some hair things and makeup stuff too. I don’t know what stuff you use; I only know you don’t wear much.”

You smiled. “It’s perfect, thank you.” You laughed a little. “I could just kiss you.”

Levi blushed more and groaned a little. “Tch, you mean it brat?”

You looked at him. “Hmm?”

“That you could kiss me?”

You blushed bright red. “I said that out loud?”

He nodded. “You did.”

You grabbed all your clothes. “I-I’m going to umm…pack my things away.”

Levi grabbed the rest you couldn’t carry. “Let me help.”

You walked down the hall to your bedroom. “Thanks.”

Levi went into his room. “Wrong way brat. We share a room now, remember?”

You followed him. “We do, but…”

He opened his large in the wall wardrobe and started putting your things away with his. “Then put your clothes away with mine.”

You blushed. “My things will smell like yours.”

“Tch, and? My bed already smells like you!”

You pouted at him. “I was going to say I’d like that. You smell nice.”

He blushed. “Oh…” He whined a little. “Well…”

You looked to the bed. “Do I smell that bad?”

He shook his head. “No!” He winced at his quickly reply. “No, you smell really nice.” He hummed, then looked to you and blushed. “Sorry.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we like each other, huh?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You pointed to your room. “I’m gonna go for a shower.”

He blushed and pointed to the wardrobe. “I’ll organise this.”

You bit your lip, then hurried to your room. You went into the bathroom, then had a hot shower to wash away everything you were thinking about involving Levi. You dried up, then wrapped a towel around you and walked into the bedroom to see your things gone. Levi had been in cleaning mode and taken your things. You sighed, then walked into Levi’s bedroom and slammed right into him causing him to wrap his arms around you. “Ah! Sorry.”

Levi looked down at you to see your boobs pressed against him and your towel, as well as his body giving you the most amazing cleavage ever. “I ah…” He let you go and walked back. “S-sorry.” He looked at you to see the towel was short on you, so he got full legs. “You…wow.”

You blushed and bit your lip. “Th-thank you.”

Levi stared at you and just felt his heart flutter, then he flinched when he saw you shuffle. “Oh!” He got out a bra, underwear and comfy clothes for you. “This okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Perfect.” You lifted your bra up. “Wait, how did you know my cup size?”

He stared at your bra, then looked anywhere but you. “I umm…I may have looked around at your things while washing and packing them up. I wanted to buy you clothes, so I needed to know.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You hummed a laugh. “Sooo? You going to watch or?”

He jumped. “Tch, sorry. I’m an idiot.”

You hummed a laugh as he walked out and closed the door. You dried off, then dressed in your brand-new clothes and felt comfy and cute. You grabbed your towel, then walked out to see Levi waiting. “I have the towel.”

Levi took it. “I’ll wash it, but umm…wait on the bed for me.”

You blushed. “Huh?”

“Just wait.”

You walked over to the bed and sat down. You sighed and looked around, then dragged your bunny on your lap and hummed. You looked up and smiled at Levi as he came in. “Why did I need to wait?”

He walked over to the dresser and got a hairdryer, then plugged it in and walked over to you. “Drying your hair.” He ran his fingers through your hair and dried your hair. He hummed to himself and enjoyed doing this for you. You were smiling so much because it felt so good. Levi finished off, then combed your hair. “That good?”

You sighed as he kept combing, you felt so relaxed. “Relaxing, thank you.”

“How are you feeling?”

You shrugged. “Okay.”

He leaned around from behind you and looked at your face making you blush at how close he was. “Are you sure?”

You turned a little on the bed to face him a bit more. “I’m…I’m anxious and worried, but I know I’m safe here with you.”

He held your hand. “You can talk to me anytime, okay?”

You pulled a little face as you fought back tears, then you sighed. “It’s hard. I hate being so emotional about things, but I mean…I appreciate you so much and you’re so wonderful. I don’t think I deserve all this kindness, but I’m not doing to refuse it at all.” You moved a little closer, then smiled as he moved close to you and made it clear he was eager to get closer to you. “I feel safe with you, I feel heard and I feel like I can breathe. All my life it was like holding my breath, but now I can breathe it’s wonderful.” You looked down at your Bunny on your lap. “But then I was dragged to the other world without you and I faced that…that…thing! It knew me, it knew a part of me that I’d forgotten and I felt guilty and violated. I hated it knew me, but I hated I forgot about my past enough that I didn’t know that he was dangerous. I know it was done for a reason, but I just…”

Levi dragged you onto his lap, then help you. “Breathe, okay? Breathe.”

You were shaking like leaf in his arms, because your anxiety was building up. “R-Right, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just breathe for me.”

You breathed, then let out a long sigh. “Anyway, that freedom I got and that chance to feel safe and comfortable was threatened. It was like he pulled the rug from under me and I’m trying to find my footing again.”

He rocked you. “You’ll find it. Tch, come on brat you’re a stubborn little shit.”

You giggled. “I guess I am.”

He pinched your cheek playfully causing you to laugh and him to smile. “Just so stubborn.” He squeezed your cheeks with one hand. “Tch, damn brat being a little shit. You’re too adorable.”

You blushed. “Adorable?”

He froze, then let go of you and looked away. He liked you, but he didn’t want to take advantage of you. He got up and sighed. “I have a call with the team. I’ll be in my office, but I’ll keep my door open. If you feel tired, try not to sleep, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Got it. I’ll make something to eat seeing as we skipped breakfast.”

“A big lunch would be nice. Just, no naps.”

You giggled. “I got it.” You watched him leave, then you felt your heart sink because you knew that you liked Levi and he liked you, but you were both holding back for your own reasons. You because you didn’t want to put him at risk of anything bad coming for him, especially that bad thing in the cage. The scars on Levi were beautiful, but you didn’t want to add to them. Levi was holding back because he didn’t want to scar you, he didn’t want to hurt you and he knew you were all new to this and he was too. Levi had no clue with romance and showing someone how he felt, so he was at a loss. What he didn’t know was he was doing all the right things to make your heart race.

Levi was driving you to a location where he had work. His friends were doing an investigation for their ghost show, then Levi was going to be brought in for communication purposes and, if anything bad appeared, he would destroy it. Levi kept looking over at you in the car, you were leaning your elbow on the door and looking out the window watching the rain. Levi was worried about you, big time. He’d noticed your usual wonderful white light had dimmed a bit. You were conflicted and worried about your feelings for Levi, and you were also worried that thing that wanted to you and if it was right about other mediums setting it free. Levi knew he had to do something for you, something to make your day better.

Levi said your name. “Would.” You looked over to Levi as he spoke. “Would you like to go out for dinner after this?”

You stared at Levi. “We’ll be done at seven in the morning though.”

He blushed. “Oh…yeah…umm…I forgot we were staying at this location.”

You giggled. “Well, it’s not everyday you get to sleep over at a haunted hotel.”

“You going to be okay?”

You nodded. “As long as I have my protection stuff and you, then I’ll be okay.”

He gripped the steering wheel tightly making you blush and squeeze your legs, because Levi had such nice hands, they kind you’d love to have running all over your body. You’d gotten Levi a little flustered at your comment of needing him. He glanced over at you and said your name. “We’ll be sharing a room in the hotel, is that okay? It’s a haunted room too.”

You smiled and nodded. “That’s fine, as long as I’m right with you.”

“I won’t ever leave you.”

You blushed and angled your body towards him making him happy. “Good.”

He sighed and hummed. “So, about this dinner.”

You smiled. “As I’ve said, we can’t because we’ll miss it.”

“How about another night?”

You bit your lip. “You really want to take me out to dinner, don’t you?”

He blushed and nodded. “I do. So, can I?”

You smiled and blushed as well. “Yeah.”

Levi smiled. “Really?” He cleared his throat. “I mean, you don’t have to.”

You giggled. “You’re so cute. I’d love to, I really would.”

He nodded and shuffled in his seat. “A-Alright then. I’ll ah…I’ll set something up.”

You placed your hand on Levi’s thigh. “You’re really sweet to me.”

Levi pulled up at the hotel and ignored his team, he placed his hand on yours, then squeezed. “Only because you’re you.”

You held Levi’s hand tightly. “You make me feel so happy and safe.”

“I’m glad.” He leaned closer to you, his eyes on your lips then on your eyes. He flinched when someone knocked on his window, then glared at Hange as she grinned and waved at him. “Tch, fucking four eyes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Looks like you’re needed superstar.”

Levi sighed and opened his door roughly, so it slammed into Hange making her stumble back. “Tch, idiot.” He got out and slammed his door, then he opened your door. “Come on brat.”

You stepped out and looked at the old hotel. “Looks nice.”

Hange waved Levi over. “Have something to tell you.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Go stay next to Erwin and Mike.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi walked over to Hange. “What?”

Hange nodded to you. “I know you like her.”

“Tch, shut your mouth.”

Hange held her hands up. “I’m not teasing you, okay? I’m being serious.”

He sighed and groaned. “Fine, talk.”

“I think she’s the kind of girl where she worries and thinks too much, so you need to show her how you feel. Actions Levi. So, you’ve got to grab her and kiss her, shove her against the wall and kiss her, say something to get her attention and steal a kiss. Just kiss the woman, okay? Get her some flowers, maybe chocolate, treat her and make her feel loved. She’s lacked it and so have you, but I know and everyone knows you have a lot of love to give. Right?”

Levi gulped and nodded. “Okay. I get it. You know, I invited her out for dinner.”

She grinned. “Proud of you!”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Tch, thanks, I guess. Anyway, I need to look after her.”

“I think you two are so cute. I like how you were brought together through the spirit world.”

He groaned. “If you say something about fate shit.”

“It’s like fate!”

“Okay, fuck you.” He walked over to you with his hands in his pockets grumbling. “Tch, stupid four eyes.”

You smiled at Levi, then place your hand on his chest. “Are you okay?”

He felt like your touch was soothing him, so his shoulders and body relaxed. “She just annoyed me a little, but she gave me a few things to think about.”

“Good.” You looked to Erwin and smiled. “So, only for a few bits then?”

Erwin nodded. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Levi frowned and held the back of your shirt, then pulled you back. “What’s going on?”

You looked to Levi. “Erwin was asking if I could be in the show, but I said only a little bit.”

“No, no, I don’t want her in the show at all.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi, she could really help us out here.”

“I know she can help, but I’ve seen first-hand what she can do, but you don’t understand what bad things do to her.”

You smiled at Levi. “I can do a few things.”

Levi looked to you. “But.”

You held his arm. “I’ll just stick with you when I come in, okay?”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay, but you don’t leave my side.”

“Promise.”

He groaned and looked at Erwin. “Fine, fine, let’s get this over with.”

Erwin smiled. “Well, let’s get the cameras set up and do the interviews.”

You watched everyone move about. “What do I do.”

Levi held your hand and pulled you to his car. “We’re getting our stuff and going to our room.”

You grabbed your side bag and put your bunny in your bag. “Okay.”

Levi grabbed the suitcase with yours and his things in, then pulled it along. “Hurry.”

You ran after him. “Coming.”

He offered his hand. “Hold.”

You held his hand and smiled. “I feel like a little kid with her dad.”

Levi blushed and glanced at you. “You know it’s not like that.”

You giggled. “I know, I was just saying.”

He hated that you saw him as more like a father figure in this little situation, instead of anything else. He wanted to be so much more to you, he wanted to be loved by you in a romantic way. He took the keys for your room, then took you up the stairs to the room at the end of the long hall. The place looked like an old saloon style place, so the wood was dark and the floor creaked under foot. You could smell old perfume and cigar smoke just clinging to everything. Levi unlocked the bedroom door, then opened making it creak. He looked to the beautiful old bed, then looked to you.

You walked in, then went into the bathroom and gasped. “This is amazing!”

Levi put the suitcase down. “Tch, it’s probably dirty.”

You opened the window and leaned out. “Nice views too.” You pulled back and looked at him. “You’re not going to clean the place, are you?”

He hummed. “Would you be mad at me if I did?”

You walked to the bed, then slapped it. “No dust, so that’s good.” You pulled back the covers. “Clean, though we don’t know what it’s like under black light, huh?”

“Brat…”

You jumped on the bed and kicked your legs and giggled. “I think it’s comfy.” You rolled over onto your back and looked up at Levi. “Just relax.”

Levi knelt down, then cupped your face as you looked upside down at him. “As long as you’re with me, then I’ll relax.” He leaned down, then stopped himself. He didn’t want his first kiss with you to be an upside down one. So, he kissed your forehead and hummed. “But that bed could be really dirty.”

“Maybe.” You watched Levi lay his head on the bed and sigh. You turned your head to Levi, then reached up and petted his head causing him to turn his head and look at you. “It’s just for one night, okay? Can you do that?”

He hummed. “Yeah, yeah I can.”

You smiled. “Good boy.”

“Should we rest?”

You rolled onto your side. “If you want, I mean, you have a long night tonight.”

Levi stood up, then pulled his shoes off. “On top of the bed nap.”

You kicked your shoes off, then turned on the bed and sat up. You took your side bag off, then got out your bunny. You flopped down onto the bed, then yawned. “Kind of tired now.”

Levi lay on his back next to you and stared at the ceiling. “Same, but you’re tired because you’ve been thinking too much recently.”

You smiled a little at Levi. “Yeah, but I’m trying to push it to the side now.”

Levi turned his head and looked at you. “You want to talk?”

You shrugged. “It’s nothing new Levi.”

He blushed and shuffled on the bed to get closer to you, then thought about Hange’s words. You needed actions, not words. Levi grabbed your arm, then yanked you onto his chest. “Come here.”

You blushed. “Ah, but.”

He rested his chin on top of your head, then put his arm around you and rubbed his thumb up and down for comfort. “I might not be able to comfort you with words, but I can try my best with my actions. You look like you could do with a hug, so I will provide.”

Your eyes widened, then for the first time in ages, you let go of your bunny, who was your comfort blanket, and just held onto Levi and nuzzled him. “Thank you.”

Levi was blushing bright read, he’d noticed you’d let go of your bunny and you just held him. He felt proud that he brought you comfort more than the bunny, but he also felt so happy that you were holding him so sweetly. He heard your breathing change, which meant you were sleeping. So, he kissed the top of your head and closed his eyes. He poured all this feelings, emotions and love into the kiss and hoped that someday you’d accepted it all.


	4. Chapter 4

You hummed in your sleep, you felt lots of comfort and warmth, then it left you. You rolled over onto your sighed and sighed. You frowned when you felt a hand on your bare thigh, then it slowly went up to your bum. You whined and swatted your hand towards the hand and arm causing it to go. You smiled and got comfy again, then you felt the hand again, but this time it pushed between your legs. You groaned and rolled onto your back. “Stop it.” The hand came back and grabbed your thigh. You woke up and sat up. “Would you stop it!?”

Levi leaned out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. “Stop what?”

You frowned. “You were touching me.”

He eyed your legs on show. “I was in the bathroom having a shower.”

You rubbed your eyes and sighed. “Well, someone was feeling me up.”

Levi walked over to the side of the bed you were on and shivered. “Something was here.”

You grabbed Levi’s hand instead of your bunny, which made him happy. “I…” You shivered when you felt it too, the presence of something that had been here. “I feel it too.”

Levi hummed. “I don’t feel happy with leaving you alone in this room.”

You pouted. “I have to go to the toilet sometimes.”

Levi sat on the bed and sighed, then he pushed back his wet hair. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, let’s hunt for whatever it is. It seems like it enjoys hiding and touching me, so we can either search for it, or I can pretend to be sleeping and we surprise it.”

Levi looked to you. “I don’t want to put you at risk.”

You looked down at Levi’s lap and sighed. “Okay.” Your eyes widened when you saw his package under the towel. You looked away from him and hummed. “S-So, umm…I’ll go with you and when we’re here we’ll just stick close by.”

Levi turned to you a little, then held the side of your face. He leaned close to you and tapped his forehead against yours. “I won’t let anything hurt you.”

You smiled. “It didn’t hurt me it just touched my thigh loads and between my legs.”

Levi growled and pulled away. “I’m going to destroy whatever it is.”

You giggled and kissed his shoulder, then rested the side of your head on his shoulder. “My big strong man.”

Levi leaned his head against yours and sighed, he really wished he was yours. “We should get ready brat.”

You kissed his cheek, then jumped off the bed and grabbed your bunny. “I’ll wear this, I’ll wait for you to change.”

“I’ll close the door slightly, okay? Shout me if you need me.”

You nodded. “Got it.” You watching him go into the bathroom and close the door almost, but enough for you to seem him remove the towel and show you his perfectly perky bare bum. You blushed, then looked away and tired to look everywhere but the doorway. You looked to the door as he walked out with just trousers on. “Wow…”

Levi looked to you. “Huh?”

You blushed. “N-Nothing.”

He pulled his black shirt on over his head and hiding all the perfect muscle and scars. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Pretty sure.”

He ruffled his hair. “Tch, so you don’t want to admit you were staring at me and disgusted?”

You blushed bright red. “D-Disgusted!? No! I wasn’t disgusted at all! I was aroused and turned on. You don’t understand how hot you are.” You and Levi stared at each other. You ran to the door. “I’m l-leaving!”

Levi pressed his hand against the door stopping you from opening it. “You’re not going anywhere until you explain.”

You pressed yourself against the door, your head hung and your back to Levi. “I meant what I said. I find you a very attractive man and I wasn’t looking at you like you were disgusting, okay?”

Levi wrapped his arms around you and hugged you from behind. “You really mean it?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Tch, well…you’re…I think…” He pressed his face into the crook of your neck. “I think you’re beautiful.”

You turned in Levi’s arms to face him. “Really?”

Levi nodded. “I know you don’t think or feel beautiful, but I really think you are.”

You smiled at him and gulped. “So, we both like each other’s looks then.”

“We do.”

You both gazed at each other and felt his pull, this need to kissed each other, but yet again the moment was ruined by a bang on the door. Erwin called from the other side. “We’re going to start Levi, you both ready?”

Levi sighed, then opened the door. “Yeah, we’re ready.”

Erwin frowned as said your name. “Where is she?”

You peaked around the door. “Here.”

He looked to you. “Are you okay?”

You slipped past Levi and into the hall. “I’m okay. So, I’m staying with who at base camp?”

He walked with you. “Mike is in control of all that.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He put his hand on your shoulder. “Do you need anything at all? Can I get you anything?”

You smiled and shook your head. “No, no I’m alright thank you.”

He led you downstairs, then into the base camp that was set up in the manager’s office. “Great, well all you need to do is keep an eye on the monitors and feed us information, okay?”

You sat down and gave him a thumbs up. “Got it.”

Mike put the walkie between you and him. “I’ll keep you safe.”

You grinned. “I know.” You watched them collect their cameras and equipment. “Good luck everyone and be safe.”

Levi petted your head. “Stay right here, alright? Don’t do anything risky.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

“Good girl.”

You watched them leave, then you turned to the monitors and felt a gaze on you. You looked to Mike and pouted. “What?”

He smirked. “Nothing, nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. What is it?”

He shrugged. “I was just thinking you and Levi seemed pretty close, plus there’s a change in your smells.”

You blushed. “Meaning?”

He picked up his headphones. “Meaning, you two are getting closer and closer to doing the deed.”

You grabbed your headphones. “Nooo, no.”

“No?” He raised a brow. “No as in, you don’t want to? Or no as in you’re denying it.”

You sighed. “No as in it won’t happen because he doesn’t want me like that, besides I don’t jump into bed with someone, I like to at least kiss them and go on a date a few times.”

“It’s cute how romantic you are. You want things to happen naturally. I can imagine it’s hard for you.”

You nodded and slipped the headphones on. “It is, because my ex was bad.”

Mike put his headphones on. “Well, I think you’re worth the trouble and warnings. I can tell Levi knows you are and will fight through it to have you, he just needs to get over his internal issues with himself.”

You smiled at Mike. “This thing isn’t a gift, it causes pain.”

Mike smiled and squeezed your arm. “Well, I really appreciate you both.”

“Thanks.”

He tapped on the key board. “Alright, just change which camera you’re listening too by this, alright?”

You took the device from him. “Thanks.” You moved from camera to camera and listen to each one for a while, before moving on. You caught Levi and the group in one making you blush. You watched Levi a while, then you noticed Mike was looking over at you and grinning. You changed the feed and cleared your throat, then you frowned when you say a spirit of a woman in a corset and skirt, she was clearly a prostitute from the old saloon days. You picked up the radio and squeezed. “I have a lady walking around on camera six, she’s a saloon girl and she’s humming a song.”

Erwin answered back. “On it, thanks for the tip.”

You looked to Mike. “What do you see?”

Mike leaned over and gasped. “White smoke, it’s moving.”

You looked back. “I see a full-bodied woman. She’s really pretty.” She leaned against the wall, then noticed Levi and the others walked in. She walked up to Erwin, but then turned her gaze to Levi. She walked towards him causing Levi to back up against the wall. You growled at little as you felt jealous at her feeling Levi up. “Flirt.”

Mike frowned. “Flirt? Why, what’s going on?”

You blushed. “She’s feeling up Levi.”

Mike smirked. “Why don’t you go down there and tell her off.”

You stood up and put your headphones down, then grabbed your bunny and put him in your side bag. “Maybe I will.” You grabbed a spare walkie, then ran down the halls and to where they were and heard Mike say through the walkie you were on your way. You stopped in the hall and looked at Hange with her spirit box ready to hear a voice and a night vision camera. Erwin had his night vision camera and thermal. Levi was pressed against the wall by the woman. “I umm…I’m here to help.”

Hange smiled. “Great! Is she here?”

You nodded and pointed at Levi. “She has him pinned to the wall and is feeling him up, which I assume he hasn’t told you because he’s rather enjoying himself.”

Levi grabbed the woman’s arms and moved them away. “I’m not enjoying myself. I just don’t want to do anything because my ability destroys and I don’t want to destroy her.”

Hange smirked. “Maybe she want’s to be destroyed by you, if you know what I mean?”

Levi growled. “Not helping Hange!” Levi slipped from the woman’s touch, then hurried over to you. “I thought I told you to stay?”

You shrugged. “Well, I thought you needed me.” You walked over to the woman spirit and saw her neck had a line on it, meaning her throat had been cut. “What’s your name? Not your fake name, your real one.”

She eyed Levi and winked at him. “Lela.”

“Well Lela, my friends here want to capture you on their devices. Can you talk to them?”

She bit her lip and hummed. “If and only if you like me touch him again.”

You growled. “Levi?”

Levi frowned. “I’m not letting her touch me again.”

You walked up to him. “Look, I don’t like it when they do this whole deal thing, but we have no choice and I want to help your friends out. Now you let her feel you up a little and I’ll pretend I don’t see it.”

Levi titled his head in thought. “Tch, wait…are you jealous?”

You blushed bright red. “I-I am not!”

Hange giggled. “She so is.”

Erwin nodded. “It’s very clear.”

You pouted and groaned. “I hate you all.” You grabbed Levi, then shoved him from behind to the woman spirit. “Just do it.” You left them and went into the bar area, then sat at the bar and helped yourself to a drink. You felt a spirit next to you, but you weren’t in the mood to be scared. You glared at the cowboy as he leaned on the bar, he was a rough looking guy, but he was handsome beyond belief with a strong jawline.

The man looked at you and tipped his hat. “Mam.”

You sighed. “You here to steal my light?”

He sat and shook his head. “No mam.” You shivered at his lovely deep southern voice. “I’m here for a drink.”

You got another glass, then poured him a drink. “Here, it’s on me.”

He smirked. “Well, thank you kindly little lady.”

You downed your drink and winced at the burn. “You’re welcome. So, what do they call you?”

“You want my cowboy name or my real name?”

You smiled. “Depends.” You pouted yourself a drink. “What side of you do you want me to know?”

He took his hat off and put it on the bar, then brushed back his messy hair. “I’m Arthur.”

You shook his hand and gave him your name. “Nice to meet you Arthur.”

He laughed a little and nodded. “It’s been a mighty long time since anyone has spoken to me and said my name.”

You turned on the stool and faced him. “Rough life?”

He smirked. “Rough afterlife.” He winked at you. “So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here?”

You leaned on the bar and smiled. “I can see people like you, ghosts, spirits, the dead and what not.”

He nodded and smiled. “Sounds exciting.” He downed his drink, so you poured him another. “Thank you.”

You sighed. “It can be, but not all the time. Bad things like me.”

“Well, you are very beautiful, so I can understand.”

You blushed. “Thank you. So, how come you’re here?”

He hummed and leaned on the bar and played with the glass. “I guess it’s because I lost my life here over some dame.”

You placed your hand over your heart. “She love you back?”

He smiled sadly. “She did not. She used me for money and when I told her no more and wanted to just love her, she stopped paying attention to me.”

“She one of the ladies of the night?”

He nodded. “Yes mam.”

You reached over and held his big rough hand. “I’m sorry she used you.”

He smiled and ran his thumb over your hand. “Thank you.”

You gulped. “So, what happened? How did you?”

He cleared his throat. “I was stabbed by a man who was fooled by her too. He thought I was involved with the scam, but I wasn’t.”

Your eyes widened. “Was she killed?”

He nodded. “Throat cut.” He downed his drink. “She deserved it, but no doubt in death she’s just as bad.”

You nibbled your lip in thought. “This isn’t good…Arthur I think my friend is in trouble.”

He stood up and put his hat on. “Mam, I will do anything I can to protect you.”

You hugged him tightly, he was so big with muscle and tall. “Thank you.”

He blushed and gulped. “You’re welcome mam.”

You held his hand and walked with him. “This way. She was clinging to him.”

He walked with you. “I can get her to go away, she’s a little scared of me.”

You smiled at him. “You’re the best Arthur.” You ran down the halls with him, then stopped and looked at him. “Room 11.”

He frowned. “What about it?”

“Who is in there, because they felt me up.”

He growled. “I think it was a regular here touching you, his favourite lady was in that room and he probably thought you were a new one. I’m not saying you are a lady of the night, because you are too fine a woman to be one, but you are also a very beautiful so he couldn’t help himself.”

You blushed and giggled. “Alright, I’ll deal with him.”

Hange called your name making you stop. “Who you talking to and laughing with?”

You smiled brightly. “My new friend Arthur, he’s so lovely and kind.”

Arthur blushed and chuckled. “I ain’t that kind little lady.”

You smiled up at him. “Oh, hush Arthur, you’re wonderful.” You looked to Hange. “He’s here to help us with that woman from before.”

Hange gasped. “Speaking of, Levi’s been asking for you and has been getting rather weak.”

You looked up at Arthur. “She’s been draining him.”

Arthur nodded. “I will pull her away.”

You looked to Hange. “Take us to Levi.”

She walked with you to a room to find Levi sat on his chair, head in his hands as she stood behind him and arms around his neck with a smile on her face. “He’s her and he can barely move and talk, he’s slurring his words and just keeps asking for you.”

Arthur walked into the room. “Lela!”

She jumped and let go of Levi. “A-Arthur, darling.”

“Leave that man alone!”

She snarled and seemed to turn a little into something horrific, like her skin was bubbling, but she kept fighting it. “He’s mine.”

You hurried over to Levi, then cupped his face. “Levi, look at me.”

He lifted his head and smiled at you and said your name. “You’re here.”

You leaned up and hugged him. “Listen to me Levi, Lela is bad and she keeps taking everything, she can never be satisfied, so you need to destroy her.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “Okay.” He sighed. “I’m just happy you’re back. I’m sorry I let her throw herself all over me.”

You pulled Levi so his head was against your chest. “I’m going to do something you won’t be happy about, but I need you to trust me, okay?”

“Okay.”

You closed your eyes and made your light shine, then you pushed light into Levi until you felt like you couldn’t give more without putting yourself at risk. You pulled away from Levi and panted. “It’s yours…my light…use it to stop her.”

Levi cupped your face. “You shouldn’t have, but thank you.”

You smiled at Levi. “Just hurt that bitch.”

He nodded. “I will.”

“Just be careful of Arthur.”

“Arthur?” He shook his head because he needed to focus. “I’ll get rid of her.”

You smiled, then leaned against his seat and hummed. You heard screaming and shouting, then Lila made an inhuman scream. You felt a warm blast of Levi’s energy mixed with yours, then it went quiet. You hummed and fought sickness. “Is it over?”

Levi placed his hand on your back and rubbed. “She’s gone.”

You pulled away from the seat. “Where’s Arthur?”

Arthur walked closer and took his hat off. “Right here mam. I ain’t going nowhere.”

You stood up slowly. “Thank you for your help and kindess.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome. Would you like me to grab that man out of your room?”

You nodded. “If you could? I’m fit to collapse.”

He looked to Levi. “Follow me and I’ll take you to him.” Arthur put his hat back on, then walked down the hall causing his boots and spurs to make a noise. He went to yours and Levi’s room, then looked around and reached under the bed. “There you are, you slimy son of a bitch!” He yanked the man out and shoved him to Levi. “Get rid of him.”

Levi grabbed the spirit. “Tch, I’ll fucking destroy you for touching her in her sleep.”

Arthur walked over to you and held you. “I’ve got you mam.” He cleared his throat and felt himself blushing. “Mam, I know I am dead and I want to rest, which will require your help, but I just wanted to say this.”

You looked up at him as Levi destroyed the touchy spirit. “What’s that?”

“I wish I would have met you when I was alive. I would have treated you like the beautiful dame you are.”

You smiled and blushed. “I would have very much enjoyed it. You are a fine man Arthur and I hope that in the place you rest you find someone.”

He nodded and smiled. “I hope so too, I have a lot of love to give.”

You stood up properly and sighed. “Alright, I’ll send you away then to rest.”

Levi growled a little. “Are you sure about this? You’re weak.”

You nodded and smiled. “Arthur deserves rest. You ready Arthur?”

He nodded. “Sure am, just don’t get mad.”

You laughed a little. “Mad?”

He yanked you against his body, then tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you with love and passion making your heart flutter. You welled up and clung to his shirt, because you could feel his pain and desperation for him just wanting a family with Lela and she just used him. He pulled back a little to show he was almost gone. “Thank you.” He said your name and smiled. “I won’t ever forget you.”

You welled up and smiled. “Goodbye Arthur.” You watched the last of him go, then the room was left empty. You rubbed your tears and sniffed. “Uggh, I hate getting emotional.”

Levi growled. “Tch, did you have to kiss him?”

You looked to Levi. “He kissed me!”

“So?”

You shook your head. “Could you just let me have a moment to collect myself? His story was so sad.”

Levi sighed, then pulled you by the back of your head and held you against his chest. “Sorry, I just got a little jealous.”

You looked up at him. “Jealous? Well, that makes two of us. I hated Lela being all over you.” You pouted and pressed your face against his chest. “I don’t like feeling like this, but I can’t help it.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you tightly, then thought about what Hange had said. He knew that this was the moment, this was his chance to kiss you with as much passion as possible. He blushed hard, gulped, then pulled your head back from him gently to find you were asleep. He let out a long sigh, then scooped you up like a bride and tucked you into bed. He cleaned up, then climbed in next to you. He wrapped his arms around you, then pulled you into his arms. He wanted to sleep, but all he could think about was how Arthur held you and kissed you. Arthur had only known you for an hour or so, yet he had made bigger steps and more moves towards you than Levi ever did. Levi was angry and jealous, so he knew he had to completely knock you off your feet when it came to him getting you to be with him as more than friends.

You rolled over in bed and hummed. You were back home with Levi after last night being at the hotel. You were catching up on sleep, mainly because you had been so drained from helping Levi. You frowned when you smelt something nice, then a delicate touch on your head. You opened your eyes and saw Levi smiling at you petting your head. You smiled at him. “Mmm, morning Levi.”

He lay on his side and faced you. “Morning. How are you feeling?”

You hummed. “Still a bit drained, but better.”

He brushed your cheek with the back of his fingers. “I’m glad. I can’t thank you enough for giving me your strength.”

“Well, you were dumb enough to fall for a pretty face.”

“Brat…”

You giggled. “It’s okay, you liked her and she was hot. I can’t blame you really. I mean-.” Levi cupped your face with one hand and kissed you to stop you from talking. You blushed and stared at him. “Woah…did you…I mean…I…and you…”

Levi growled, then kissed you again and slowly rolled you onto your back with him over you. He looked down at you and panted. “Did that shut you up?”

You blushed hard. “Sh-shut me up? You are kissing me just to do that?”

He groaned and pulled your chin down. “You don’t get it do you? Tch, let me show you brat how much I want you.” You went to speak, but he captured your lips. He pulled your chin open a little more, then pushed his hot tongue into your mouth making your body melt under him. Levi took command of the kiss, but smiled as you kissed him back and mewled so sweetly at him. He pulled back and lightly kissed you, he saw you chasing his lips wanting more. He changed the angle of his head and lightly kissed you again, then deepened the kiss causing you to cling to him and moan as his tongue dominated yours again and made your mind blank and heart flutter. He pulled back reluctantly and looked into your beautiful glazed over eyes. His voice was so deep and husky. “Does that help you understand?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“I don’t do well with words, so my actions are better. However, I will say how I feel as well.” He sighed and sat back on his legs, so you sat up with your messy bed hair and PJS. “I really fucking like you.”

You stared at him then laughed a little. “I wish I looked nicer.”

He reached over and moved a bit of your hair sticking up. “You look perfect and beautiful.”

You smiled and blushed. “Well then, I really like you too. I was jealous of Lela because I wanted it to be me, not her.”

He held your hands. “I was the same about Arthur. I wanted to be the one to kiss you. Tch, I should have acted sooner. I had so many opportunities to kiss you, but I missed them all. I don’t want to lose anymore.”

You tapped your forehead against his collarbone and smiled. “I don’t either.”

Levi held you tightly. “I’m with you through everything.”

You clung to Levi’s shirt. “I’m afraid Levi.”

“Of what?”

You looked up at him. “I don’t want to lose you. I want you to be what my ex became. I can’t lose you.”

He cupped your face. “You won’t.” He kissed you and hummed. “Ever.”

You smiled at Levi, then wrapped your arms around his neck and shuffled on your knees and straddled him. You sat down on his lap as he watched you with keen eyes. You got comfy, then kissed him. “Sorry, I saw an opportunity.”

Levi smiled making your heart flutter. “Tch, cheeky little brat.”

You giggled and hugged him. “I really hope you don’t turn.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

You smiled. “I have faith that you won’t.”

He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I have a whole day planned to show you how I feel.” He lifted you off him with ease, which made you blush because you always thought you were heavy. “So, have a nice shower and get changed, because I have this plan all organised.”

You giggled. “Okay.” You slipped off the bed, then washed in the shower. You stood there a moment and touched your lips, then you squealed in happiness. You twirled around, then got out the shower and dried up. You changed into something cute and nice, then did your makeup and hair, so you looked as appealing as possible. You shook your arms of nerves, then you walked down the hall to the living area to see Levi was setting up a breakfast. “Wow, look at all this.” You noticed flowers too. “You get me flowers?”

Levi blushed and groaned. “Tch, maybe I did, what about it?”

You smiled at him and walked over to him. “You getting all shy and nervous on me?”

He pouted a little and looked away from you. “No.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Tch, you should thank me. I worked hard on this brat.”

You cupped his face as a light blush dotted his face. “And I appreciate it so much.” You kissed him and hummed, then pulled back. “I can’t wait to try your breakfast.”

Levi watched you go sit, then groaned. “It’s not fair.”

You poured tea for you and Levi. “What isn’t?”

“I’m supposed to be the one who initiates this all and yet you render me a mess with a few words and actions. Tch, stop it.”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Why?”

You smiled and moved his tea cup to his plate. “Because, I like seeing you get all flustered.” You cut your fluffy pancake and looked to Levi. “It’s cute. You’re a tough guy that’s always protecting me, so I want to see a little weakness.”

He walked over to you and leaned down and spoke in your ear. “Does it bring the brat pleasure that my weakness is them?”

You shivered and looked up at him. “I umm…”

He kissed you and hummed. “Don’t push your luck brat. You’re mine now.” He held your chin and ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “Remember that. So, don’t push my buttons.”

You bit your lip and fought the urge to mess with him, but you couldn’t stop it. You pressed the end of his nose. “Boop.”

Levi growled at you. “Run.”

You squealed and launched out your chair, then ran around the dining table with him close behind. You ran to the kitchen, but he was still close behind you. You ran into the living room and climbed over the sofa, but Levi cleanly jumped over it and landed in front of you. You screamed excitedly, then backed up, but Levi grabbed you and yanked you onto his shoulder. You kicked your legs and giggled nervously. “Levi, let me go! I’m sorry.”

“You should have thought of that before you were naughty.” He bit the side of your bum making you squeal, then he slapped your bum hard. “Punishment.”

“Owww…my bum.”

He walked with you back to the table. “You going to behave?”

You kicked your legs. “Never.”

He sat you on the table, then fed you your pancake. “You know, I liked this.”

You licked your lips. “The playing?”

He nodded. “It’s a side of you I really like, because it means you are comfortable and happy.”

You smiled at Levi and kicked your legs. “I bet I taste like maple syrup.”

Levi fed you more. “Probably.”

You giggled. “Levi?”

He frowned. “Tch, what?” He blushed when it clicked. “Oh…I get it.” He kissed you and hummed in happiness. “You do taste like maple syrup. It’s nice, but I like the real you more.”

You blushed and tapped your forehead against Levi. “Stop with the sweet words.”

“Well, I want you to feel good about yourself and I’m trying to use my words.”

You smiled and nodded. “I like that.”

He kissed your cheek. “You need to work on that confidence thing brat.”

“I will.”

He hummed. “I don’t believe you, so I’ll push you to do it.” He lifted you off the table. “Come on, we have somewhere else to be.” He cleaned up the kitchen things, then grabbed your hand. “Tch, you better keep hold of my hand the whole time, got it?”

You smiled and nodded. “Promise.”

He yanked you along, then left his place with you and drove you to the aquarium. Levi pulled up and sat back. “So, I thought long and hard about this. I wanted to take you on a date where you wouldn’t be so worried or afraid of spirits ruining our date. I thought about theme parks, but spirits go there. I thought about an arcade because you like games, but that was bad. Tch, I even thought about a really old library, but then it was the same problem.”

You looked out at the aquarium. “So, you settled on the aquarium?”

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s so fucking hard.”

You smiled and felt your heart flutter. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He looked at you. “For what?”

You played with his hair. “Well, because you thought so long and hard about where to take me that it really touched me. I mean so much to you that you cared and worried. Levi, even if there is a spirit here and we have to leave, I’m still really incredibly happy that you did all this research and work just to make me happy.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, don’t put it like I’m some soppy guy who’s a love sick puppy.”

You titled your head. “Love sick?”

Levi looked to you. “I didn’t mean…not that I’m saying I don’t…I mean you…and…I…” He got out the car. “Tch, damn it brat.”

You got out the car and ran over to him. “Levi, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pointed it out.”

He grabbed your wrist and yanked you against his chest. “Don’t look at me right now.”

You hugged him back. “Okay.”

He cleared his throat. “I umm…tch, look brat I don’t fully understand how I feel because I’ve never felt this way before and I’m sure you feel the same, so give me time.”

You nodded. “Me too.”

“Alright, but I know I just want to hold you, kiss you and be around you. I don’t want anyone else to have you either.”

You held his hand. “Well then just hug me and hold my hand around everyone, so they know I’m yours.”

Levi’s eyes had a shine to them at that information. He entwined his fingers with yours, then walked with you to the front desk. He paid for your tickets, then walked with you around the place. You noticed some women were gasping and pointing at Levi, which meant they had seen his show and knew who he was. Levi felt you hug his arm as your other still held tightly onto his hand. He glanced over at the women who were his fans, then looked down at you and saw you pouting. He kissed your temple. “Tch, stupid brat. I’m with you, no one else.”

You whined a little. “I’m not stupid.”

“No, you’re not, that’s not what I meant.” He sighed and stopped in front of a beautiful tank with calming blue colours and soft music playing through the speakers. He cupped the side of your face. “You’re smart and sweet. What I meant was, I’m with you now so you don’t need to worry about anyone else, okay? Don’t think that these people will take me away. Firstly, I don’t like people and second, I’ve only just gotten you to be mine, so I’m not letting go.”

You smiled and nodded. “You’re right.”

“Can I make it better?”

You hummed and nodded. “Kiss it better.”

He frowned. “Kiss what better?”

You stepped closer. “My head for thinking bad thoughts.”

Levi looked around and groaned as people were looking over, but he wanted to show you his love and affection. He kissed your forehead and saw people were taking pictures. He sighed and pulled back. “That better?”

Your smile went to sad. “Yeah.” You frowned. “Sorry I made you do that. You don’t have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.”

You shook your head. “Don’t lie Levi, I can read your energy. It’s okay.” You let go of Levi and walked to another tank. “I want you to be comfortable and happy, so don’t force yourself to do things just for me.”

He walked over to you and stood at your side and looked at the fish. “You’re not forcing me.”

You smiled at him. “I’m glad, but still.”

Levi followed you towards the tunnel of fish, but he knew he had to do something to cheer you up and he wanted to fight past this nosy people thing. Levi wanted to show affection to you in public, he wanted to show people you were his, he just wasn’t keen on his fame and people posting pictures of you. He didn’t care about himself, he just wanted to protect you. He grabbed you making you gasp, then he pressed you against the wall in the dark and kissed you before you could say anything. He squeezed your hip and cupped your neck as he deepened the kiss. He heard people giggling as they went past, but he just ignored them because you were his focus.

Levi pulled back and gazed into your eyes. “I am not uncomfortable with anything that involves you. What I don’t like is people taking pictures of us because I’m famous.” He put his hands on your lips. “Before you say anything. No, it’s not anything to do with being seen with you because I know you, you’ll think it’s I’m embarrassed to be seen with you, or that you’re not good enough to be with me.” He sighed. “Listen and listen good brat. I am proud to be with you and I adore you. I don’t want pictures taken because I know how people can be. I know people will say horrible things about you because they’re fucking assholes and don’t understand how wonderful you are and how terrible you have it with your ability and thinking about it makes me so fucking mad.”

You kissed Levi making him calm down. “I understand. You’re holding back in public to protect me, but honestly Levi I’m not really on social media much and I keep myself to myself. I don’t care what others think of me. The only person who matters to me is you because you saved me from so many things, like myself, loneliness, fear and lack of care and love.”

He smiled and pressed his body against you, then kissed you with a deep moan that sent a shiver through you. “Well, I don’t like them saying bad things about you.”

You smiled and giggled. “Do you check social media?”

“No.”

You shrugged. “Then why does it matter?”

He pouted. “Tch, because I know it’s probably going on. It’s as I’ve said before, I just want people to know the truth.”

You held Levi’s hips and blushed when you thought about holding them during an intimate time. You pulled your hands away and blushed more. “Ah, shall we get going?”

Levi frowned. “What were you thinking?”

You whined. “Nothing.”

Levi held your hand and pulled you close. “Tell me.”

You pouted and shook your head. “No, because it was naughty.”

“Tell me. We have no secrets.”

You sighed, then whispered in his ear. “When I held your hips, I imagined holding your hips during and intimate moment. You know…during…sex.”

Levi blushed red. “Ah…”

You covered your face with your hand and whined. “I told you it was naughty.”

Levi gulped and squeezed your hand. “Tch, a little…but I thought of it too and maybe I’d like to recreate it someday when we’re both comfortable enough.” He winced at his words. “Tch, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”

“Yes.”

He looked to you. “Huh?”

You nodded shyly. “Yes, I’d like to recreate it someday.”

Levi blushed. “O-Oh…”

You looked up at him and giggled, then he hummed a laugh which led to both of you laughing. You sighed. “You know for two very strong people who face spirits all the time, a lot bad, we are both a right pair of blushing softies that are all bark and no bite when it comes to flirting and romance.”

Levi hummed. “We are. We’re both new to it all.”

You smiled. “All I know is I like you.”

“Me too.”

You gasped and looked up at Levi. “Guess what?”

He frowned. “What?”

“I sense nothing here.” You grinned. “No ghosts!”

He kissed your cheek. “Successful date then.”

You pouted a little. “Please don’t say it’s over.”

He shook his head. “No, no we still have a dinner date later.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “Perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

You walked with Levi, as he was holding your hand tightly. You saw he wasn’t too happy and you kind of knew why. Levi didn’t like people, only a select few he’d get along with like his friends and you, but that was it. You smiled at him as the closer you go the large building, the grumpier he got. “Hey Levi?”

He glanced at you. “Hmm?”

“Are you grumpy?”

He squeezed your hand. “No, because I’m with you. Why would I be grumpy if I’m with you?”

You smiled. “That’s sweet Levi, but it’s okay if you are grumpy.”

“I’m not.”

You stopped with Levi and tugged his hand so he faced you. “You don’t like crowds and that’s okay.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry I’m being all moody. Tch, I just get so frustrated and annoyed at these events. Everyone is so noisy. People are dirty and want me to hug them and sign things.”

You cupped his face and saw his internal struggle. “Buuuut?”

He groaned. “Tch, they’re fans and I really appreciate them because they let me help people, as well as look after you with my money.”

You giggled. “The last part was not what I was thinking, but I’m glad you see the good and bad of this.”

Levi hugged you. “I want to be with you.”

“Well, I can help.” You gasped. “Tell you what.” You held his upper arms and looked at him. “The amount of time you send with your fans, I will match that time with how long I spend with you in the jacuzzi in our hotel room.” You blushed hard and fidgeted. “A-And if you s-smile for fans, I w-will share a bath with you.”

Levi stared at you for ages, then grabbed your hand and yanked you along to the convention hall. Levi led you past people setting everything up, then walked around to his area where everyone was waiting to finish the set up before they allowed fans in. Levi pulled you behind the curtains where the team was setting up. “When can I see the fans?”

Erwin frowned. “You seem awfully eager.”

“I have my reasons.” Levi glanced at you making you blush. “So?”

Erwin laughed. “Give it half an hour.”

You smiled at Levi, then looked to Erwin. “So umm, can I help?”

He nodded and grabbed a shirt. “This is a shirt for our show, and here is a staff member lanyard and ID for you.”

You smiled at it all. “Thank you.”

Erwin winked at you. “You’re welcome, now everyone, turn around.” He stared at Levi who didn’t turn. “You too Levi.”

Levi growled. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Hange gasped. “Whaaaat? You two are together? Since when!?”

You pulled your shirt off, then pulled the other one on as they all talked and argued about you and Levi. You fixed your hair, then put the lanyard on. You walked over to Levi and smiled. “Done.”

Levi looked to you in a shirt and skirt with thigh high socks on. “You look good.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He nodded and admired the little pudge at the top of the rocks, that was his favourite part of this all. He loved seeing you in thigh highs, because it showed off how wonderful and thick your thighs were and he just wanted them to squeeze around him. He jumped when you peaked at his face. He blinked a few times. “Sorry?”

You giggled. “I lost you there for a second.”

He blushed and cleared his throat and ruffled your hair. “You look great.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks. So, where did you go?”

He gulped hard. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

He walked closer to you and leaned to whisper in your ear. “Being squeezed by your thighs in those thigh highs and skirt.”

You went red. “O-Oh…well…that can be arranged.”

Levi groaned and looked away. “Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled nervously. “That’s me.”

Erwin walked over. “We’re ready in five, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi pulled you close against his chest. “Okay.”

You hugged him back. “This a Levi charge up hug?”

He swayed with you. “Hmm.”

You giggled. “Alright then.”

Levi let go of you. “You’ll stay by my side, right?”

You nodded. “I can supply you with pictures to sign, right? You do that, don’t you?”

He nodded and kissed your forehead. “Perfect, thank you. Just don’t push yourself.”

You smiled. “I won’t.”

Erwin sighed. “Alright, let’s head out.”

You watched them leave, but Levi stayed behind. “Go on Levi.”

He looked at you. “But.”

You pushed him. “Go, I’ll be out later in a bit.”

He grabbed you by the waist and kissed you with a happy hum. “Mmm, better.”

You blushed and bit your lip. “Cheeky.” You waved to him and sighed. You grabbed bottles of water, then walked out and handed them out to everyone. You grabbed a box with pictures in, then walked over to the table and saw Levi had put a chair near him for you. You placed the box next to Mike, who was at the start of the line and placed some pictures next to him. You walked over to Levi, then sat and gave him a pen. “You’re going to do great.”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, just stay next to me.”

“I will.” You smiled at him, then saw fan after fan make their way down to Levi. Levi really was the most popular one out of all the crew members. It was nice to see how much they fussed over him. He got up a lot for pictures, which you took for the fans on their phones. You were surprised at Levi, because he actually smiled for the fans, which meant you had to pay up with that whole being in the bath together. You didn’t mind, but it was fact you had to get naked scared you a little because you didn’t think too much of yourself. You saw Erwin wave at you, then show you the pictures they sign. You gave him a thumbs up. “I’m just going to get more photos, okay?”

Levi signed one and looked to you. “I’ll go with.”

You smiled at the fan in front of him, then looked to him. “You have a job to do here and remember our deal?”

He blushed. “Fine, but hurry up.”

You smiled and walked over to the corner by the curtains. You crouched and opened the box up, then picked it up. You turned to find a woman there. You jumped, then laughed. “Oh, you scared me a little.”

She smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

You adjusted the box. “Can I help you?”

She looked you up and down. “You’re a medium too, right?”

You looked over at Levi, who kept glancing over at you. “Uh, yeah. I’m guessing you are too, because there’s this energy coming from you.”

She giggled and nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

You smiled. “Well, lovely to meet you, but I have to get to work.”

“He told me about you, but I didn’t think you’d be as lovely as he said.”

You backed up and looked at her. “Sorry?”

She hummed a laugh. “Himeros is so lonely in his cell.”

You dropped the box making the pictures go everywhere and people look at you. “What?”

She walked closer. “The cell is not as strong as it used to be, it’s slowly breaking and he will be free to give you all the love that you couldn’t possibly imagine. You’ll bring forward such magical children.”

You backed up and slipped on a photo making you fall back on your hip and side. “Stop, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Himeros loves you. He enjoys this game of chasing you around, but he just wants to hold you and be one with you.”

You crawled backwards and cried. “Stop it.”

Levi ran over to you and said your name. “Are you okay? You took a nasty fall.”

You clung to Levi. “She knows about the man in the cage, she called him by a name.”

Levi looked to the woman who was smiling so oddly. “Who the hell are you?”

She narrowed her eyes at Levi. “Himeros doesn’t like you, because you’re taking his lover from him.”

Levi growled. “Security!” He nodded to her. “Get her out.” Levi looked to you. “Are you okay? I can take you away and stop this.”

You shook your head and winced at the pain on your ankle, hip and arm. “I’ll be okay. I’m just going to sit in the back until you finish.”

Levi sighed, then scooped you up into his arms making fans squeal. “No, give me a moment.” He took you into the back and waved the medic over. “Could you help her please?”

The medic knelt in front of you and squeezed your ankle in places. “Anything?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He squeezed your wrist and arm. “Any pain here?”

You hummed. “A little.”

“I don’t feel anything broken, which is good news.” He pointed to your hip. “I need to feel you hip.”

You pulled your skirt up on your hip showing a red mark already forming, but showing off your hip and edge of your underwear made Levi and the medic blush. “Sure.”

He pressed and saw you wince. “Sorry, I just need to check the bone, so bear with me.” He pressed more, then pulled his bag closer. “I don’t feel anything broken, but you should go to hospital to be sure.”

You shook your head. “No, no hospital.” You looked to Levi. “Please.”

Levi sighed. “No hospital, she doesn’t like that at all.”

The medic smiled. “Alright.” He pulled out a cool pack and snapped it making it work. “Just hold this on your hip.” He placed it on. “It’ll stop swelling.”

You put your hand on it. “Thanks.”

He stood up. “You’re welcome. I can stay with you.”

Levi sat next to you. “I’ve got her thank you.”

You sighed and looked to Levi. “You should go back to your fans.”

“No, I need to stay with you. She mentioned something bad and you need comfort.”

You cupped the side of his face and brought him close for a kiss. “I’ll be okay and I won’t sleep. We’ll talk about this later.”

“But.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “So, you don’t want the jacuzzi and bath time?”

Levi kissed you and stood up. “Stay right here, alright and I’ll be back later.”

You giggled. “Okay.” You waved to him, then sighed.

You didn’t want Levi to know you were scared, because you didn’t want to be the girl who took Levi away from his fans. You sat there thinking about what the woman had said about the man in the cage having the name Himeros. You tapped on your phone and found Himeros, which was a God known for uncontrollable desire, sexual desire and unrequited love. You knew the one in the cage wasn’t the real God, he just took on the name and you knew there were probably more like him. Himeros came from a human at some point, he was made from a human’s desires and wants, then he consumed his host when they died. He had either been consuming others, or just been looking for someone and found you and been desperate to have you.

You smiled as the team walked it. You waved Hange over. “I need a word.”

Hange sat next to you. “What’s up?”

You looked over at Levi as him and Erwin talked. “Did Levi behave and smile?”

She nodded. “He smiled a whole bunch.”

You smiled and blushed. “I guess I have to hold my end of the deal.”

Levi walked over to you. “Tch, you’re damn right. Now let’s get you to the room.”

You reached out to him. “Help me up?”

He pulled you to your feet. “You sure you can walk?”

You nodded. “Yeah, it’s just a sore bruised hip.”

“Okay, just let me know if it gets bad, okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah, I will.”

You stood in the bedroom in your bikini. You blushed hard as you looked at yourself. You didn’t like your body, and you had marks on your body too and you weren’t super thin. So, you thought you shouldn’t wear one, but Levi had bought you it. You did like it was high waisted bottoms, but the top part just about held your boobs up. You looked at your hip and saw the bruise forming, which was just another addition to the damage done to your body. You let out a long sigh, then walked out to see Levi checking the jacuzzi outside. You grabbed a towel, then wrapped it around you tightly. Levi looked amazing compared to you, he had muscles and a defined body and you felt more like a squishy mess covered in scars and shiny stretch marks.

Levi looked over at you and called your name. “You okay? Are you feeling alright?”

You looked up at him and shook your head. “No.”

He walked over to you. “What’s wrong?”

You clenched up a little. “Me.”

He frowned. “You? Is it your hip? Your head?”

You shook your head. “No, no. I’m wrong. The wrong thing is me and my body.”

Levi’s brows raised. “Oh.” It clicked. “Tch, you’re wrong. You’re beautiful.”

You clenched the towel around you. “But.”

“I like you for you. I like everything about you.”

You bit your lip. “But I have scars.”

He brushed back your hair. “So do I.”

You looked down at yourself. “I have stretch marks.”

He held your hips and ran his lips along your jawline. “Tiger stripes.”

You giggled. “They’re not.”

“They are and I want to kiss every single one of them.”

You blushed hard. “R-Right.”

He kissed you and hummed. “So?”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.” You undid the towel, then handed it to him. “Here.”

He turned his back to you and folded the towel and placed it down. He turned back to you, then blushed hard. “You…and…ah…wow…tch…”

You hugged yourself. “Blame yourself, you bought this for me.”

He pulled your arms from your body and looked you over. “Tch, how are you so beautiful?”

You turned your back to him. “No, I’m not.”

He scooped you up like a bride making you squeal. “You are and I desire you so much.” He carried you to the jacuzzi, then put you in and jumped in next to you and sighed. “I don’t know why I’m in here, I need to cool off.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He glanced over at you. “Because of you. You look so good that it drives me nuts. I’m all hot and flustered and you know.”

You looked down at his crotch being hidden under the water, then back up at him. “Oh…well…”

“I’m ashamed.”

You slid closer to him and blushed. “Don’t be. I umm…I’m flattered and I would be a little sad and ashamed of my body if you didn’t react that way.”

He groaned. “You have no idea how much I have to fight that desire part of me.”

You turned to him and put your hands on the seat and pushed your arms against the outside of your boobs, so the pressed together and were a nosebleed waiting to happen. “Really?”

Levi looked to you, then his eyes widened. He looked away. “Tch, fucking hell brat!”

You frowned and peaked around him at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Stop.”

You hugged his arm making things even worse for him. “Levi?

He gulped hard. “Just…just don’t look down when I sit normally, okay?”

You let him go. “Okay.”

Levi turned around and cleared his throat. “Tch, don’t stop hugging me.”

You giggled. “But if I hug you like this, won’t it be more trouble?”

He sighed. “I know, but I like the contact.”

You kissed his cheek. “Tell you what. I’ll go get us both drinks while you calm down, okay?”

He nodded shyly. “Sure.”

You stood up making Levi look away. “Ah, I didn’t think this through, did I?”

He groaned. “It’s fine.”

You smiled and climbed out of the jacuzzi, then hurried inside and poured you and Levi a nice glass of champagne. You picked up the ice bucket it was in, then walked over to Levi. You put the bucket down next to him, then leaned over and handed him his drink. “Feel better?”

He sighed and looked to you. “No.”

You climbed back in, then sat on his thigh. “Well, that’s okay.”

He groaned. “Tch, I feel like an animal.”

“You’re not though.”

He looked up at you and watched you drink. “I don’t want you to think I see you as just some body I want, you know?”

You nodded and licked your lips. “But you wanted me before you saw my body, right?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“See, I’m not worried. Besides, this is helping me a little with how I’m seeing myself.” You smiled and blushed. “I don’t like my body, but knowing that the man I like is getting all hot and bothered by me, well it makes me think that I am pretty alright.”

“You’re more than alright.”

You tapped his glass. “Drink.”

He downed the drink. “Tch, trying to get me drunk? I warn you brat it takes a lot.”

You grabbed the bottle, then poured Levi a glass and yourself one. “Same here.” You put the bottle back and smiled. “You’re really handsome.”

He blushed. “Thank you.”

You shuffled on his thigh. “I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“No.”

You pouted. “But I’m sat only on your one thigh.”

“Well, if it bothers you so much then you should…” He blushed. “Straddle me.” He watched you stand up. “You don’t have to, I was teasing.”

You turned and straddled him. “This is comfy.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat.”

You blushed. “Oh, do I need to move?”

He grabbed your hip stopping you. “Don’t leave.”

You downed your drink, then shuffled closer to him on his lap. You blushed as Levi watched you with keen eyes. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close. “I’m never going to leave.”

Levi put his glass down, then wrapped his arms around you and held you. “I won’t ever leave you either.”

You pulled back a little and gazed at Levi, then you looked down at his lips. “I’d really like to kiss you.”

Levi hummed as he tingled. “Kiss me.”

You gulped and licked your lips, then you captured his lips and sighed as your body instantly relaxed. You hummed and smiled as Levi held your bum, then yanked you closer. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. Levi let you have a control for a moment, then he was going to take full control of the kiss and melt you under his touch. You clung to Levi and rocked your hips a little causing Levi to moan deeply making you shiver. Levi moved his hands to your hips and massaged. You pulled from his lips and cried out in pain. “Ow, ow, ow.”

Levi panicked. “I’m sorry! Are you okay? What happened?”

You winced. “My hip.”

Levi lifted you up to stand, then he looked at your bruising hip and thigh. “I’m sorry.” He kissed it for a while making you blush. “I’m really sorry.”

You hummed. “It’s okay, you didn’t mean it.”

He looked up at you and blushed. “Fuck you look good.”

You blushed hard, then covered your face with your hands. “Stoop.”

He pulled you close and kissed above your pelvis. “Can we have that bath now?”

You blushed and nodded. “Okay.”

“Only if you want to.”

You nibbled your lip. “Umm.”

Levi pulled you down onto him. “We’ll wait then, okay?”

You hugged him and nodded. “Okay.”

“We’ll just hold each other for now.” He hummed and snuggled against you. “Perfect.”

You lay in bed looking up at the ceiling in the dark, your hip was aching and you were thinking about Levi and what happened today. You’d been on a roller-coaster of emotions and it was strange for you. You hummed and nibbled your lip, then blushed as Levi rolled over in his sleep and put his arm across you. You looked at him and smiled. You carefully rolled over onto your side, then ran the back of your fingers over his cheek. You kissed him making him hum and slightly waking him up. You smiled, then felt tired. You frowned when you heard ringing of the bell from the spirit world pulling you. You gasped and shook Levi. “Levi, Levi!”

He opened his eyes moaned. “What’s wrong?”

“The bell…it’s…dragging me.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Fight it.”

Your eye rolled back into your head. “I…can’t…”

He held you tightly. “I’m coming with you. I’ll find you.”

“Lobby…”

“I’ll meet you there.”

You heard the bell get louder, then you woke up with a start and inhaled to find you were in a hotel room. You got up, then heard a light clang. You looked to the side of the bed to see the master key you kept in the draw in the bedside of the hotel you were in the real world. You picked it up and squeezed it tightly. You unlocked the bedroom door, then looked up and down the halls. You sighed, then walked down one way and found a map. You traced where you needed to go, then smiled when you knew you could get there easily. You ran down the halls, then threw yourself down the stairs until you reached the lobby. You looked around and sighed when you saw Levi wasn’t there yet. You hugged yourself and sighed.

You flinched when a little bell rang. Your eyes widened when you knew instantly it was a Keeper. You jumped over the front desk, then tried the office door, but it wouldn’t open. You fumbled about with your key, but it wouldn’t fit. You whined, then dove for under the desk and huddled up tightly. You covered your mouth with your hand and squeezed up. The Keeper got closer and closer to the desk and stopped right behind you. You saw its long grey fingers slowly wrap around the edge of the desk, then it leaned over and sniffed. You held your breath and watched it sniff around and tap its nail against the underside of the desk.

Himeros voice echoed through the halls. “Keepeeeer. Oh Keeper?” You watched the keeper pulled away and growled. “Come here Keeper.”

You heard it shuffle away to the doors, then easily break your sealing spell and go into the hall. You peaked over the desk and looked at the double doors. You dropped back on your bum when you heard the Keeper screaming in pain and fear. You covered your ears and shook. The screaming stop and the only thing you heard after was its bell dropping to the ground. You pulled your hands away, then knelt up and looked to the doors. You were shaking as you thought about what had just happened. Not only did Himeros save you, but he killed a Keeper, meaning he was a lot stronger than he was letting on. He was behind a cage, yet he could still rip a Keeper apart. It terrified you when you thought about what he could do if he got out. He was clearly the one bringing you here.

You got up climbed over the desk, then tried walking to the other end of the lobby but something stopped you in your tracks. You gasped as Himeros called your name in a singing manner. “Come here my love.” You screamed as you were yanked backwards through the double doors. You landed on the floor, then you were dragged across the floor and through something wet. “Come here.”

You pulled from his pull and slipped on the wetness on the floor. You slammed against it and looked down at yourself to see blood. You lifted your hands up as they shook. “Oh God…” You turned and looked at Himeros, who looked a little more human, which made him all the more dangerously handsome. His hair was a bit long and was a stylish messy, his eyes were still black with a shine to them. He smiled at you with his too white smile, then licked his lips with his long tongue. “What did you do?”

He hummed a laugh. “I had a few snacks is all, but don’t worry my love, when we are together, I’ll only eat things you make me. I’ll be the most loving husband.”

You pushed yourself up to your feet and walked backwards. “No, no you won’t because you’ll never break free or have me!”

He reached out the bars, then tapped the lock. “It’s slowly breaking my love. Your mother and father should have done a better job.”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

He laughed. “You don’t remember them, do you?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He kept tapping the lock with his nail, then titled his head causing the chain on his neck to make a noise. “They took your memories, huh?”

You walked closer to him. “Where are they?”

He frowned. “Who?”

You stepped closer. “You know who! My parents. Where are they? What happened to them?” You welled up. “Why did they leave me?”

He awed you. “Oh, don’t cry my sweet little light.” He beckoned you closer with his other hand. “Come here and I’ll tell you.”

You walked closer. “Really?”

“Yes.”

You gulped. “No lying?”

He shook his head. “No lying.” He hummed a laugh, his voice was like a drug, it was bad for you but had this way of getting into your veins and pulling you closer to want more. “Promise. I love you, so I’ll do anything for you. Now, come closer and I’ll tell you where mummy and daddy are.” You walked closer and heard someone shout your name, but you ignored it and kept moving closer to Himeros due to his alluring ways. You gasped as your eyes were covered. “NO! Give her back!”

You sighed and bit your lip when you heard the familiar soothing voice of Levi. “I’m right here brat, okay? Don’t fall for his tricks.”

You turned around and hugged Levi. “I’m so stupid.”

Levi held you as he glared at Himeros. “No, you’re not, he just knows how to use people.”

Himeros smirked at Levi. “You can’t protect her for forever Levi, you will mess up. When you do, I will embrace her, love her, become one with him and have the family I deserve. She is my Queen and I will get out!”

Levi picked you up and ran with you to the door, then heard something that stopped him, the dropping of chains. Levi looked over to Himeros to see one of the chains on his neck had dropped off. “Tch, shit.”

Himeros laughed. “One step closer to getting her.”

Levi kicked the doors open, then turned to them and put his own seal on. He ran outside and panted, then looked around. “Tch, where the fuck can we go.” He ran past the dirty pool and kept going past more hotel rooms until he saw a smaller part of the hotel. He moved inside and looked around, then walked down the hall. “Where?”

You had been clinging to Levi all this time, but you perked up. “Wait…”

Levi stopped. “What’s wrong?”

You looked around. “This feels…familiar…”

Levi put you down on your feet. “What do you mean?”

You walked forwards and saw an old child’s drawing on the wall, along with a painting down by an adult. You placed your hand on it and saw a little girl giggling as she drew, then looking up at a man you assumed was her dad, he was painting on the wall and winked at the girl. You pulled back and gasped as you welled up. “Oh god.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Are you okay?”

You pointed at the faded image of the man. “That man…I…I think he’s my…daddy?” You started hyperventilating as you felt joy at seeing him, but there was fear in remembering and you weren’t sure why. “Oh god.”

Levi held you. “Shhh.” He kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here with you.”

You clung to Levi. “Why did I forget? Why is it when I remember I’m happy, but I’m so scared of knowing?”

Levi brushed your hair back and kissed your cheek. “Breathe sweetheart, breathe, okay?”

You nodded and held him. “Okay.”

“Breathe with me.” He showed you what to do and you copied. “That’s it, you’re doing great. Keep going.” He smiled at you as you clamed. “Good girl.”

You smiled at him. “I’m okay now, I was just overthinking again.”

“It’s okay.” He kissed your face all over. “It’s okay to have racing thoughts, alright?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you want to look around, or do you want to try and go back to our bodies?”

You bit your lip and looked around the room. “Can we find a leaflet or something? I want to know where this is.”

Levi nodded and held your hand. “Alright, let’s look.” Levi led the way and managed to find old letters. He looked at the envelopes and saw an address. “Got it. So, if I hold onto this tight enough, then it’ll come with us?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He pulled you along to the hall where the drawings and painting was, then sat down with you between his legs and in his arms. “You go back first and then I will.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “You better wake up in bed with me.”

“I will.”

You closed your eyes and zoned out the bells, then you felt yourself slipping and then be met with weight. You opened your eyes and gasped to find you were in a dark room in bed. You looked over to Levi, then cupped his face. “Wake up honey, please wake up.”

Levi smiled. “You called me honey.”

You blushed. “Leviiii.”

He opened his eyes and kissed you. “I told you I’d come back, but I always make sure you leave first.”

You sat up and ruffled your hair. “Must be hard seeing me fade away.”

He sat up and leaned his arm on his upright knee. “It breaks my heart each time, but then I wake up here and you’re alive and in my arms.” He pulled you into his arms and kissed your face all over. “All mine.”

You hummed a laugh. “Mine too.”

He held you in his arms and sighed. “How are you feeling now? You got face to face with the fucking piece of shit in the cage, then you saw something from your past.”

You ran your finger down between his pecks. “I can’t believe that I almost fell for his trick.”

Levi cupped your face. “Don’t blame yourself and beat yourself up, okay? He was made by a bad person. Us humans make our own demons and someone bad made him, so he has so many ticks to lure people. He’s waited long to get to you, so he had time to think about how to bring you closer. You are not to blame.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You’re going to make it, okay? I won’t let him take you.”

You blushed. “I know.”

“You’re mine, not his.”

You giggled as Levi growled and attacked your neck playfully. “Alright, alright Mr.”

“I only stop to the pet name.”

“Honey!”

He stopped and hummed. “Better. Now let’s try and sleep.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi brought you down and held you. “I’ll be right here.”

You gasped, then reached behind you and pulled out an envelope. “Oh, it worked! This is yours.”

Levi took it and put it on the side. “Put your key away too.”

You nodded and found the key in the covers, then you leaned over Levi and placed the key on the envelope. “Part of me wants to know them, but the other part knows that if I do, I’m opening up dangerous doors.” You looked down at Levi. “Maybe I shouldn’t pry into the past.”

Levi brushed your hair back. “I’ll do anything you decide.”

You smiled. “Thanks. I think for now we leave it, but keep the envelope just in case.”

He pulled you down onto him. “We’ll do that then.”

You hummed. “Thank you.”

Levi rolled onto this side and held you. “You don’t need to thank me, but you’re welcome. I’ll do anything to protect you because I promised you I would. Plus, I care about you so much that I would do anything for you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “You’re my everything Levi.”

Levi kissed you back with a happy hum. “You’re mine too.”

You blushed hard. “I…I love you Levi.”

Levi pulled back and looked at you. “You do? Really?”

You nodded. “I really, really love you.”

Levi smiled and kissed you with passion. He looked into your eyes and smiled as he said your name. “I love you too. I’ve loved you for so long.”

You blushed and giggled. “I’m glad.”

He lay on his side and wrapped you up as he laughed with joy. “I’m so happy.”

You giggled. “Me too.”

He hummed and closed his eyes. “I’m never letting go of you now.”

You hugged him back. “You better not.”

“Promise.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. “Me too. I promise I’ll never let you go.”


	6. Chapter 6

You let out a long sigh as you felt so comfy and warm in bed, you rubbed your eyes of sleep then opened your eyes and looked at Levi’s sleeping face. You lay on your side, then reached out and played with his hair. Levi hummed at your actions, you blushed as he rocked his hips slowly. You closed your eyes and whined a little. Levi opened his eyes right away, he played with your hair. He slipped a bit closer to you, he could see you holding back your reactions and pretending you weren’t awake.

Levi leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Don’t pretend you’re asleep, keep touching me like you were.”

You opened your eyes. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” You reached out, hesitated for a moment, then you brushed your fingers over his cheek to his jaw. You leaned closer to him, blushed a little then finally kissed him. He hummed in response and held your hip, he slid you closer to him making you moan. He shifted your body so you were on your back, then he lay on top of you. He pulled away from you a bit and gazed into your eyes. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

He knelt up between your legs, then pulled his shirt off allowing you to see all his muscle. He took your hands. “It’s okay, you can touch me if you want to.” He pushed your hands up his body. “I won’t bite, unless you ask me too.”

You gulped and ran your hands over his skin, you sat up and traced the lines and dips on his skin from the muscle. “You’re…wow…like.” You laughed nervously. “Amazing.”

“Thank you.”

He ran his hands along your thighs and pushed your night shirt up, he stopped a moment. “May I?”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-yes, but umm I’m not wearing a bra because it’s uncomfortable to wear one in bed.”

He kissed you lightly and hummed. “You’re beautiful, don’t worry about how you look. I love you for everything you are and more.”

You smiled and moved your arms. “Okay.”

He pushed your shirt up and over your head. He dropped it to the floor, then looked at you. He eyed your body and could see some scars from spirits, but that one bite more just peaking over his shoulder always grabbed his attention. You blushed hard and tried to cover up your chest, but Levi hummed and caught your arms. “Don’t, you are so beautiful.”

“Really? I mean they’re not like.”

He kissed you as he lay you back down. “You’re perfect.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but.”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “No buts. You are.” He kissed your neck, then down your body making you hum. He nipped at the skin between your breasts, then he sucked on your skin. His hand ran gently up your body, then cupped your breast and began massaging. He kissed your other, licked a mark then bit hard and sucked forming a little love bite on you. You closed your eyes, hummed and moaned at him. Your body was already on fire and all he was doing was just kissing your body. He swapped from one to the other, making sure that both got the attention they deserved.

He gently kissed your tummy, then went further down placing loving kiss after loving kiss. You gulped and gasped as the heat between your legs grew, but the butterflies in your stomach was fighting your feelings. He stopped at the band of your underwear, he ran his tongue along your skin near, then stopped. He looked up at you. “Tell me to stop whenever you want, I don’t want to hurt you or making you feel uncomfortable.”

You smiled and shook your head. “N-No, I want to keep going, please.” He gave you a little smile, then he leaned up, pulled your underwear slowly off then dropped them on the floor. You closed your legs. “Ah.”

He squeezed your knees and kissed them. “We can stop, just say the word. I know from what you’ve told me with your past with your ex scares you about being with me, but I adore you so much and love every inch of you. You are my soulmate and I will forever love everything about you. If you need more time though.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m ready I’m just…nervous. I mean because you’re you. You’re this amazing strong and wonderful medium and I’m this girl that get drained and hurt all the time. Hell, I have a demon after me.”

He massaged your legs. “Well, I’ll try to hold back as much as I can, I don’t want you to be rendered into a puddle of mess. You’re more wonderful than you think you are, you really are.”

You giggled. “I wouldn’t mind.” You opened your legs a little for him. “I love you.”

He pressed himself against your body between your legs and kissed you passionately, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He kissed your cheek, your jawline, your neck then slowly moved down. You gulped and got comfy, you looked away from Levi and closed your eyes. He kissed all the way to your heat. He moved your legs over his shoulders, then kissed his way up the inside of your thigh. He nipped down and sucked at your skin, you hummed at him and moved your hips a little more towards him.

He massaged the outside of your thigh, his other rested on your tummy. He kissed and nipped again closer to your heat, he looked up at you as he sucked the skin making another little love bite. He moved to your heat, then give it one long lick. You flinched and moaned, just one lick was enough to send a fire through you. He moved his hand on your tummy to your heat. He licked your bundle of nerves, you whimpered at him in response as your legs shook a little. He flattened his tongue against your bud, then ran it up sending a long pulse of bliss.

You hummed and arched your back as he traced patterns on your bud, all the things you liked. When Levi had kissed you for the first time and saw your reaction, he knew instantly he wanted to do so many things to you to make you feel pure bliss, he wanted you to be loved and adored, so he was going to learn everything he could about your body. He sucked on your little bud, your legs shook as you moaned and cried at him. He took it into his mouth and used his tongue as much as he could. He hummed and growled at you, the vibrations sent pleasure through your heat and through your body. You just rocked your hips to him slightly, your body taking over and your nerves vanishing from your mind.

You slid your hands down your body, you tangled your fingers in his soft hair and tugged a little. Levi growled a little in response, he loved how you were reacting so perfectly to him. He pulled from your bud, he licked his lips and hummed at you as he looked at your pink cheeks. He moved his thumb to your bud, he kissed the inside of your thigh a little, then moved down. He licked your heat, teased a little, then pushed his tongue in. You cried out at his skilled tongue moving and playing within you. His thumb kept moving on your bud, your head and body couldn’t keep up with the sensations. You arched your back and closed your eyes tighter, then you felt the pop and the trickle of pleasure run through you. You moaned and mewled as your legs shook.

Levi licked up your heat, then he licked his lips and moved up your body. He kissed your warm body bit by bit on his way up as you lay there panting. He nipped your neck, kissed your face all over as you hummed back at him at each kiss. You opened your eyes and smiled at him. He moved to straddle your one leg, then ran his hand up the inside of your thigh slowly. He kissed your cheek. “How are you feeling now? Nervous?”

You shook your head. “Good, I feel really good.”

“Wonderful, we’re not finished yet.”

You gasped and gripped his upper arms as your felt his fingers on your bud and head. “L-Levi.”

He called your name back to you, then tapped his forehead against yours. “My brat, so beautiful.” You whimpered and mewled as he pressed one finger into your heat. “All mine.” He kissed you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss making you moan. You clung to him and squeezed him. “I hope I can keep you for forever.”

You nodded and moaned. “I…umm…want that…too.”

“Really?”

You cupped his face, you panted and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I…I do love…mmm…you.” You closed your eyes for a moment, collected your thoughts and looked at him. “I’m not saying this because…because of the…fuck…the amazing things you’re doing to me…I mean it.”

Levi studied your eyes and could see you were telling the truth; you really did love him with everything you had. He kissed you roughly, then pressed a second finger into your heat and pressed right where you needed to be touched. You gripped at his back, your body reeling in delight at what this long fingers were doing to you. You knew you weren’t going to last again, your toes curled as you fought the feeling building up. You hummed and moaned into the kiss. Levi tangled his other hand in your hair, he tugged a little and moaned back at you. He pulled from your lips, kissed along your jawline to your neck. He nipped hard as he pressed his fingers hard, you cried out as you felt a rush through your body. You cried out as you felt bliss run through your whole body, you hummed as your heart raced and your hearing went a little.

He got up, licked his fingers cleaned then pulled his bottoms and boxers off. He opened the bedside draw and grabbed protection and put it on himself, then he slowly climbed up the bed and rested between your legs by sitting on the back of his. He ran his hands up and down your thighs. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m great.” You giggled. “Are you? I mean you are only doing things for me.”

He shook his head. “No, I love doing those things to you. Besides, I loved eating you, you taste wonderful.”

You blushed hard. “Jeez Levi, do you have to say that.”

He leaned over you and kissed you. “Yes, because I want you to know how wonderful you are.” He squeezed your hip. “Are you still okay to?”

You nodded. “Please Levi, I need you.” He let out a shaky sigh, then moved your legs around him. He held his length, lined himself up and felt worry creep in. He was so confident since the moment he met you that he could make you feel good, but now he was worried that he couldn’t, or that he might hurt you or become like your ex. Your stamina was nothing compared to Levi’s strong one, plus you were more delicate too with years of attacks from spirits. You cupped the side of his face, you smiled at him. “Levi.” He held his breath, then pressed into you a little. He stopped as soon as you moaned and whined, he watched your face and saw you’d closed your eyes and scrunched up your face a little. He went to pull out, but you used your foot to push him in more. “Don’t stop…please…”

He grabbed the sheets by your head, then pressed himself in all the way. You moaned and whimpered at how he felt all the way in, he was perfect. Even though you saw a few times his size, he was more than you expected, even just staying still your body tingled and clenched around him in delight. Levi growled a little, he was fighting everything in him not to move. He leaned on his forearms either side of your head, he kept an eye on your face to make sure you were okay. He smiled when he saw you smile, then he looked into your eyes when you opened yours. You both hummed and panted a little. Levi gulped and steady his breathing. “You ready?”

You nodded. “More than ready.”

He kissed you, then watched your face as he pulled almost all the way out, then pressed himself back in deep. You clenched and moaned at him, you gripped his back and controlled your body. Levi growled at you, then repeated his acts over and over. He was making sure your body was okay, that you felt good and he wasn’t pushing you too much. He also wanted your body to adjust to him, that it was accepting him and not rejecting. Levi knew he was a rough guy, he’d destroyed so many spirits and was strong with energy, so he didn’t want to hurt you too much or do anything wrong. If Levi went to his full potential with you this morning, with his full passion and love he was sure he’d scare you off and it’d remind you of your greedy ex. All he knew was, this slow pace at the moment was making you moan perfectly under him.

You pawed at his back as your body felt the greatest bliss you’d never felt before, this was on a whole different level. He kissed along your jawline, then neck. He pressed his body closer, then began grinding passionately into you. You whimpered as you felt him press against the right spot even more intensely, as well as his body rub against your bud. You wrapped your arms around Levi, you held him close as your body was overloaded with pleasure. You panted and moaned in his ear, only adding more fuel to the fire growing inside of him. He reached an arm up a little, gripped the sheets as he moved a little rougher. You gripped his back tightly, scratches forming on his back as you felt your body snap with euphoria. You moaned into Levi’s ear, he enjoyed every noise that came from you, he couldn’t wait to hear more.

Your mind was mush, your hearing had gone slightly as your legs shook around Levi. He pulled from your neck, then watched your bliss filled face slowly come down from your high and instantly be put back into a build-up of pleasure. He captured your lips, nipped and deepened the kiss. He put as much of his love into the kiss, but made sure not to push his kiss because you needed to breathe and not pass out. He found it hard to hold back, he was just so in love and passionate about you. He reached back to your leg, he ran his hand down your thigh, then pushed it up a little and hooked it over his arm. You both moaned at the new sensation. He moved his other arm, then repeated the same action with your other leg. He slid his hands up the bed a little, but didn’t push you too much.

You threw your head back, arched your back as you felt intense pleasure throb through every inch of you. You reached back behind your head, then gripped the sheets tightly in your hands. Levi slid his hands up a little more on the bed, it was just enough for you to feel good, but not too overwhelmed. He rocked his hips into you a little faster, his gentle careful actions slowly slipping as he gave in to his passion. He panted and moaned your name, he watched your cute face filled with pleasure, then he looked down to your chest and enjoyed how it bounced. Levi didn’t understand how you thought you weren’t good enough, how you wouldn’t make him feel good, or you were nothing compared to other women around him. In this moment, Levi was on cloud nine, he’d never felt this good sleeping with anyone before. You were amazing, your body perfect, this was the best he’d ever had. You and him were perfection together.

He moved his arms from your legs allowing them to flop down, then he gently picked you up and held you against his chest as he sat back on the bed. You placed your hands on his shoulders, you hummed and sighed at him as you regained your composure. He ran his hands up your back, then one down your body to hold your hip to help you move. You dug your fingers into the back of his hair, you tapped your forehead against his, then rocked your hips and grinded against him. You hummed and sighed; your body was beginning to shake as your nerves fired away with euphoria. You smiled at Levi, earning you a smile back and a delicate reassuring squeeze of his hands.

He tilted his head up, then nudged his nose against you indicating what he wanted. You smiled and cupped his face, then you kissed him. He hummed at you, then gripped your hips with both hands. He moved you up and down on him a little faster, your body squeezed him as you were sent closer to your end. You bit Levi’s lip, he opened his mouth and gasped a little then wrapped his arm around your lower back, then knelt up a little. He cupped the back of your head, then kissed you deeply and passionately with as much love as possible as he bucked up into you. You held onto him as tightly as possible, your mind was slowly slipping away as your body screamed in euphoria as you felt another rush of pleasure. You wanted to hold on, just for a little bit longer.

You shoved Levi down onto the bed on his back making him gasp, then you smiled at him. You shifted your legs a little, then moved up and down on him slowly. Your shyness went away because you knew by Levi’s gasps and moans, he was enjoying himself as much as you. You placed your hands on his abs, then blushed a little at the feel of his muscle and scars under your hands. You hummed and squeezed up as you felt a spike of pleasure. You smiled and moaned as Levi held your thighs, then squeezed. He made sure to be careful of your bruised hip as he touched. Levi helped you move up and down, he was making sure that you didn’t get tired or hurt yourself at all. He wanted to protect you and look after you as much as possible. You were so precious to Levi, you were his love and life, so everything he did he watched you and kept and eye on everything you did.

You pushed your hands up his body, then held his shoulders. You rocked with Levi and felt he had put his legs up a little to support you. You smiled at Levi, then kissed him sweetly making his heart flutter. He thought you were so sexy one minute, then the next the sweetest and cutest little brat. He wrapped his arms around you and held you against him, it made him smirk at the feeling of your boobs squishing against his chest. He tangled his fingers in your hair and hummed, then he helped you rock more against him. You grinded yourself against him causing your legs to shake at each movement. Levi just touched and pressed all the right buttons against you. You whimpered as he pressed your pelvis against his, so your bundle of nerves dragged against him with each movement. Your mind was just becoming a blank mess and you were struggling to hold on anymore.

Levi held your hips hard, then moved as hard and fast as he could. Levi hummed and growled at you, he was losing his rhythm a little, but he felt you were close too. He massaged your hips soothing you as much as he could as he felt your body losing grip. He pulled your lower half closer to him, so your bud rubbed against his body even more. You whimpered and cried as you were sent closer to your end. You gripped Levi tightly, with a few more thrusts you felt your snap. You dug your fingers into Levi’s shoulders, your body shook and pulled away from him as you were overwhelmed by pleasure. You whimpered and moaned, your eyesight became spotted and your hearing went for a moment. Levi growled as your body spasmed around him, he thrust a few more times before releasing himself. He shivered as he felt utter bliss shoot through every inch of him.

He held your floppy body against him for a moment, then he lay you down and pulled himself from you. He kissed your forehead as you lay there, eyes closed and humming. He smiled and played with your hair, then snuck off to the bathroom to clean up. He came back and sat next to you, you jumped and gasped as you felt something wet on the inside of your thigh. You looked down to see Levi was cleaning your legs, he looked up at you and smiled. “Just in case I made you dirty.”

You smiled at him. “You’re not dirty.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Thank you.” He left for the bathroom, then came back again and put a shirt on you, then underwear. He put boxers on himself, then climbed into bed with you. “How are you feeling? I didn’t push you too much, did I?”

You shook your head and smiled. “You were perfect.”

He pulled you into his arms. “I want to protect you, I need to, even if it’s from myself.”

You smiled. “I don’t think you’d ever hurt me.”

He sighed. “I know, but we don’t know what Himeros can do. What if one day he becomes me?”

You kissed Levi. “I don’t think you’d ever let him within you and control you.”

“You have that much faith in me?”

You nodded and smiled. “I do.”

He growled and rolled over onto you making you giggle, then he kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.” You bit your lip. “Leviii?”

He traced the features on your face. “Mmm?”

“Could…could you call me a good girl?”

He stopped touching you. “What?”

You blushed hard and looked away. “N-Never mind.”

He hummed a laugh. “Is my girlfriend into kinky praising talk?”

You pouted. “I said never mind.”

He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “You’re such a good girl.” Levi felt you shiver and heard you moan a little from his words. He kissed around your ear and on your neck. “A very good girl.”

You rolled over onto Levi, then kissed him with passion. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss catching Levi off guard. Levi was at your mercy and he rather liked it. You leaned up and panted, your hair swept to one side framing your face and making you look heavenly to Levi. You bit your lip and smiled. “Sorry, I kind of lost control of myself.”

Levi cupped your face. “Well, now I know your trigger phrase.”

You got off Levi and sat on the bed with your back to Levi. “It’s so not.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you from behind, then kissed your shoulder loads. “It’s okay if it is. I have so many things you say that turn me on.”

You pouted and glanced at Levi. “Lies.”

He reached around and turned your head to look at him. “When you say my name, say you love me, when you giggle, laugh, say more, say please, there are so many.”

You blushed. “Wow.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I would say it back, but you said it triggers you.”

He ran his hand down your body to your underwear. “Say it.”

You blushed hard. “I love you.”

His fingers traced the band of your underwear. “You mean it?”

You nodded. “I do. I love you with everything I have.”

“Fuck you’re so beautiful.”

You giggled. “You make me feel beautiful.”

“Good.” He hummed. “Can we have more fun?”

You took Levi’s hand, then pushed it down into your underwear. “Please.”

He hummed and smiled against your neck. “Good girl.”

You stood in the shower and sighed as you felt your body relax. You were happy that you and Levi were even closer, but your hip was hurting a lot now and you were worried about Himeros slowly breaking free. You finished up, then changed into something comfy. You looked at the bed and smiled, Levi had cleaned up. You’d gotten back from the hotel and convention two days ago. Levi had been loving and passionate with you, but today he had a meeting with his friends about something. You walked to the door, then opened it to hear Levi talking to the others.

Levi sighed. “Look, she said to me she doesn’t want to push this, but I have a feeling she might in the end.” He handed Hange the envelope. “I need you to do a bit of research for me. This is from the spirit world, I grabbed it from a place that she had a memory linked to.”

Hange gasped. “A memory? Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it was filled with happiness and bad things. So, I want her to remember the good, but we are both worried something bad might come with it.”

Erwin hummed. “She was made to forget by the sounds of it.”

Mike sniffed the air, then looked down the hall. “She’s listening.”

You leaned out the door and pouted. “You ruin so much.” You walked over. “Sorry I was listening, but it seemed like something important and nothing to do with me.”

Levi held your hand as soon as you sat next to him. “Sorry, I set this up without you knowing. I just didn’t want you to get upset.”

You smiled. “That’s okay. Just fill me in.”

Hange showed you the envelope. “I’m going to research this location, nothing more, nothing less.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “They’ll get the information and just have it waiting. If you ever want it, they will hand it over and if you don’t want it, it’ll never be handed over. Does that make sense?”

You smiled a little. “Yeah. The information is there, it’s just up to me if I want it.”

Levi nodded. “Exactly. You won’t be force, it’s all your choice.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Are you okay with it?”

You looked to Hange, Erwin and Mike, then back at Levi. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay with it.”

He held his hand in both of his hands. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’m sure.”

He sighed like he’d been so worried about this. “Alright, wonderful. Remember, you have control over everything in this, okay?”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Mike sniffed the air and said your name. “Smells like Levi.”

Hange frowned. “Meaning?”

Mike looked at her and smirked. “Meaning…”

You watched it click in her head, then you looked to Levi as his warning look to her became more annoyed and angrier. “This is going to end badly.”

Hange gasped. “They did the sex!”

Mike tapped his nose. “Bingo.”

Erwin sighed. “I’m so sorry for what’s about to happen.”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

Levi growled. “Tch, don’t shitty glasses.”

She bit her lip and grinned. “I can’t believe you deflowered this beautiful rose.”

You sighed. “Oh my god…”

She gasped. “You soiled her!”

Levi stood up. “Shove it you piece of shit!”

Hange stood up. “I must know what a grumpy old ass like you is like in bed! I thought you were virgin because you are such a mystery with women!”

Erwin sighed and looked to you. “How are you?”

You smiled. “In pain.” You winced at the shouting. “Kitchen?”

He nodded. “Lead the way.”

You got up and walked with him to the kitchen as Mike just sat and enjoyed the show. You got a glass of water and took meds. “Anyway, my leg is killing me. I know it isn’t broken, but its badly bruised.”

He hummed. “I can imagine, can I look?”

You nodded and pulled your comfy trousers down to show him the massive bruise on your hip and thigh. “It’s not pretty.”

Erwin inhaled air between his teeth. “That looks painful.”

You pulled your trousers up. “It can be. Moving is the worst, but when I stay in one spot, I’m good, it’s the moving that kills me.”

He leaned against the counter. “It was a nasty fall.”

You blushed. “It was so embarrassing.”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t. People could clearly see you were being bothered by someone and you were scared, then you slipped on a photo. Honestly, if it was one of us something could have broken.”

You laughed. “I don’t think you guys are that fragile. You’re really strong compared to me.”

He hummed and sipped his water. “You say that, but I don’t think I’d be okay with a Demon wanting me for love and procreation.”

You snorted a laugh. “How old are you?”

He blushed. “What’s that supposed to me?”

You giggled. “Procreation…you mean he wants me for baby making.”

He pouted a little. “Well, I thought I’d be gentler with my wording.”

You smiled and patted his chest. “I appreciate it.”

He looked over to Levi and Hange. “How is it with him? I just know him as a rough guy who has harsh words.”

You smiled. “He’s passionate, loving, caring and he makes sure I’m safe and well.”

He looked at you. “Yeah?”

You nodded. “He’s very good, very generous and he isn’t happy unless I’m almost a puddle and can barely stay awake.”

Erwin blushed and cleared his throat. “I’m impressed.”

You smirked and giggled. “It’s always the quiet ones you have to look out for.”

He hummed. “You can say that again. He’s not too rough with you, is he?”

You shook your head. “No, no he’s not. When he does, he checks on me. There’s a lot of communication between the two of us.”

He sighed. “I’m glad.”

You put your glass down, then hugged Erwin. “Thank you.”

He blushed and wasn’t sure what to do, then he put his glass down and wrapped his arms around you. “For what?”

You squeezed him. “For caring about me.”

“Speaking of.” He looked down at you as you stepped back. “You need to really look after that hip of yours, it looks really nasty.”

You smiled. “I will.”

“Promise?”

You nodded. “I promise.”

He ruffled your hair and smiled. “Good girl.”

You smiled at him, then you heard a growl at your side. You looked to see an annoyed Levi. “Hi Levi.”

Erwin stared at his friend and smiled. “Mike and Hange? We’re heading out and starting the research.” Erwin looked to you. “You better do as you promised.”

You nodded. “I will.” You waved to them and walked the to the door. “Be safe on your way home and thank you!” You closed the door. You turned to face Levi, then squealed as he picked you up roughly and slammed you against the door. You welled up as pain came from your hip and thigh as he attacked your neck with kisses. “Ow!”

Levi froze, then pulled back a bit. “Ow?”

You snuffed back tears and shook a little. “Ow, ow, ow.”

He lowered you down onto your feet. “What’s hurting?”

You winced. “My hip and thigh.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough with you.” He put your arm around him, then he guided you to the sofa and saw you limp. “I’m so sorry.”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay, you didn’t mean it.” You sat down and squeaked a little at the pain. “That’s what matters, is that it was intentional.”

Levi hugged your side. “I’m sorry.”

You hummed a laugh and hugged him close. “I’m okay, really I am.”

He looked up at you and whined. “Can I kiss it better?”

You lay on your side and wiggled your trousers down. “Here you go.”

Levi stared at the massive bruise. “It was this bad?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I’m okay.”

“We had so much sex though and I was hurting you all this time?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s just been sore. It only got really painful when you grabbed it hard just now.”

He whined a little. “I’m such a naughty boy.” He leaned over and kissed your bruise as lightly as possible, because he didn’t want to hurt you. “I’m sorry.”

You ran your hand through Levi’s hair. “I think you’re a good boy.”

Levi stopped kissing your leg, then looked over at you. “I’m a good boy?”

You nodded and smiled. “The best of boys.” You sat up and cupped his face. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“You did, but I want to hear it more.”

You dragged yourself onto his lap, then sat with your legs across him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, then kissed him. “I love you so much.”

He held you close and rubbed your back. “I’m really sorry I hurt you.”

You kissed his face all over. “I’m fine, I really am Levi. Thank you for everything.”

“I promise I’ll look after you a lot more now, okay?”

You smiled and leaned your head against him. “You’ve always looked after me. If I was honest with you, I would love for that rough pinning against the wall to happen again when I am better.”

Levi flushed red. “R-Really?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “Yeah.”

He smiled and leaned closer and kissed you. “I’d fucking love that, but only if you’re okay and not hurt during.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Well, what if I want you to bite me?”

He growled at you and lightly nipped your neck. “Well, I’d happily bite you.”

You smiled and nuzzled your nose against his. “Tell me again what type of girl I am.”

He purred at you. “You’re my good girl.”

You giggled and squealed. “Yes I am.”

You lay in bed and hummed in happiness, your leg was feeling all better and you couldn’t wait to roll around in the sheets. You rolled over onto your tummy, then snuggled your covers. You smiled as you smelt Levi on the sheets and pillow, it just made you so happy. You bit your lip when you felt the sheets by your feet lift up, then hands run up your legs slowly. You hummed and bucked slowly against the bed. You were needy and you couldn’t wait for Levi to touch you more. Hands ran further up your legs, then massaged your thighs. You panted and moaned a little.

The hands massaged your bum, then slipped around and massaged your hips. You felt light kisses on your lower back slowly creep up your body. You hummed as a hand slipped up and under your top to your breast and squeezed. You felt a body press against yours, but it made you frown. You clenched up when you knew the bulge was not Levi’s, that the scent wasn’t him either. You opened your eyes and clung to the pillow and began to panic. You shivered and whimpered as they kept kissing all the way up, then panted in your ear and moaned. You gulped hard when you felt the nails and fingers were long.

You shook. “Stop.”

They moaned in your ear. “I can’t wait to feel this for real.” He pushed his hand down to your underwear. “To feel your heat against mine.” He rubbed your pelvis. “To fill this up and watch our child grow.”

You started crying. “Stop.”

He smirked against your neck. “Call me by my name, please.”

“Stop it.”

He hummed a laugh. “It’s Himeros. Come on, say it.”

You gripped the bed sheets. “Levi!”

Himeros covered your mouth with his hand. “Shh, shh, don’t worry I’ll be gentle and passionate.”

You screamed as loudly as you could, then looked over to the door and screamed more. You smiled when you heard Levi running towards you. He threw open the door and Himeros vanished from your touch. You got up and started crying hard and shaking. “Leviiii.”

He hurried over to you, then wrapped his arms around you. “I’m right here, I’m right here.”

You clung to him and shook in his arms as you sobbed hard. “Levi.”

He squeezed you tightly. “Shh, it’s okay I’m here with you and I will never leave you.” He rocked with you and kissed your forehead. “Breathe for me, okay? Breathe.” He saw you nod weakly. “Breathe with me, okay?” He smiled at you soothing you. “That’s it, good girl.” He wiped your tears from your cheeks. “What happened?”

You sniffed back tears. “Himeros, he was here.”

Levi frowned. “How is that possible?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know, but he was on me, he was touching me and feeling me up.” You curled up in Levi’s arms. “He said he was going to fill me up.” You took Levi’s hand and placed it on your pelvic area. “Here and watch his child grow.”

He saw you start to shake and cry again. He wiped your tears and felt his heart hurt for you. “Sweetheart, I need you to breathe again for me.”

You nodded and gripped his shirt hard as you controlled your breathing. “S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, that was very traumatic for you.” He looked around. “How the hell did he get to you?”

You sniffed. “I’ve stopped keeping my bunny with me.”

He kissed your cheek. “Well then sweetheart, let’s sleep with him again. Also, no leaving the bed unless both people are awake and ready to go.”

You nodded. “Deal.”

“I’ll contact Hange and ask her about protection symbols.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

He tapped your necklace. “It means this needs to change. I know this is sentimental to you, but protection is key now, okay?”

You nodded. “I know.”

He kissed you. “Good girl.”

You smiled at him. “That made me feel better.”

He picked you up, then carried you to the living room. He sat you down. “Stay there.” He walked around texting on his phone, then he walked to the door and waited as you stared at him. He opened the door and took a bag from Hange. “Thanks.”

She smiled at him. “It’ll be more powerful if you make the symbol, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

She peaked around him and looked at you. She smiled sweetly, then waved. “Hi little one.”

You waved back. “Hi.”

“You okay?”

You hummed and pulled a face. “I will be with Levi cuddles.”

She hummed a laugh. “Aren’t you adorable. I’ll see you later!”

You waved. “Bye.”

Levi looked to Hange. “Thanks again for this, I really appreciate it. I know we rip into each other a lot, but this means the world to me.”

Hange smiled. “What are friends for? Besides, you love her and I love her loads too. I want you both to be happy and that damn Himeros needs to be destroyed, but in order for that to happen he has to be released.” She sighed. “It’s best if we find a way to reinforce the locks and the cell.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “I have an idea. Brat?”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

“Could you sketch something down for Hange? Just show her what Himeros is in and the symbols.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen it enough.”

“Thanks.” Levi closed the door a bit. “We’ll contact you.”

Hange smiled. “Wonderful.” She pointed at the bag. “Just follow the instructions, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Got it. Thanks again.”

She turned and walked. “Bye guys.”

Levi closed the door, then walked over to you. “Well, I have a little project to do.” He put the bag down, then wrapped a blanket around you. “You sit there and look pretty, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “Good girl.” He pulled out the bag the instructions, then some wood and a knife. “Well, it’s a good job I’m talented with a knife.” He started carving over the bag under your watchful gaze. He looked over at you and winked making you blush. He looked at the instructions, then began muttering a protection spell under his breath. He blew on it and checked it out, then he carried on carving. He made a little bowl full of herbs and liquids, then lay the wooden carving in and spoke more. He lit a match, then dropped it in. “There, that should do it.”

You peaked over at the bowl. “I always knew you were talented with your hands; you’ve always proved that to me in the bedroom.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, damn brat and your sweet talking.”

You giggled. “I try.”

He played with your hair, then brought you close and kissed you. “It makes me happy when you get like this.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He pulled the carving out, then lay it down to dry. He reached behind your neck, then pulled your necklace off. He unscrewed the old one off, then grabbed the new one and used the little screw hook to screw it into place. He put it down. “We’ll let that dry a bit longer, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He pulled you into his arms and legs and held you tightly. “I love you.”

You snuggled closer. “I love you too.”

“Don’t worry, okay? I will fix this all so you can live the happy life you deserve.”

You smiled. “It better be with you and our children.”

Levi blushed and nodded. “Y-Yeah, it is.”

You smiled and rested your head in the crook of his neck. “Good.”

Levi brushed your hair back from your face. “How are you feeling?”

You whined a little. “Dirty.”

“You’re not though.”

You hummed a little. “But he touched me.”

Levi pulled you away a little. “Where?”

“My bum, boobs and my pelvis.”

Levi touched your boob which Himeros had touched, then he massaged. “This one?”

You nodded and moaned a little. “Y-Yes.”

He hummed, then slid his hands down and around to your bum. “How about here?”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

“Well, how about I just sit here with you and touch you all over. No sex, just touching and cuddling.”

You smiled and nodded, it was like Levi could read you so well that you weren’t in the mood at all for anything more, even if he used your trigger phrases and touches. “Thank you for being understanding and loving.”

He massaged your thigh and hummed to you as he rocked you. “I just love you so much.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Me too. I love you with everything I have.”

“Good.” He reached over and grabbed the necklace, then looked at it. “Think it’s dry enough beautiful.”

“Could you put it on me?”

He nodded and smiled, then put his arms around your neck and put the clasp together. “There we go.”

You picked up the carved piece to see two wings back-to-back and crossing each other on it. You smiled. “Wings of freedom.”

Levi nodded. “That’s right. It’s one of the strongest protectors, so you should be safe for a long time now.”

You hugged Levi and kissed him. “Thank you.” You welled up. “Thank you so much.” You laughed a little. “It means I can be free, just for a little bit.”

“That’s right. I’ll find a way to save you from Himeros, I promise you that. He will not have you.”

You smiled. “You keep promising that.”

“Because I mean it.”

You giggled and kissed him. “I have full faith in you.”

“Good girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

You sat on the sofa hugging your legs as you just stared into the void. You had been fighting for hours the bells in your head, but you were slowly losing the fight. You flinched at a touch on your shoulder. You looked to Levi and smiled. “Hi.”

He kissed your temple. “You look exhausted. What’s wrong?”

You welled up. “The fucking bell is ringing and I’ve been fighting it so badly, but it won’t stop ringing.”

He hugged you. “Fight it.”

You shook in his arms. “I’m fighting it so much, but it won’t stop. He’s pulling me into that world and I’m scared of what will happen if I go.”

Levi cupped your face. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise. If you go, I’ll go with you.”

You hugged him tightly. “I’m so tired of this. I’m tired of being scared and fighting him, fighting Himeros.”

Levi kissed you and tapped his forehead against yours. “If you’re slipping away, just tell me and I’ll help you. I’ll save you like I did before.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“I love you.”

You hugged Levi. “I love you so much.” You clung to Levi. “I can’t hold on Levi, please?”

He wrapped his arms around you. “I can hear the bells. I’m coming with you.”

You clung to him and felt yourself slip into the other world, then you woke up with a start to find you were in a hotel room. You stood up and sighed, then looked around to find your master key. You found it under the draws, then smiled. You walked out the door, then looked around the hall and sighed. You walked, then stumbled forwards as you felt your foot fall through the floor like it was sand. You cried out, then fell forwards onto the floor and felt yourself sinking. You grabbed at the carpet, then crawled, but there was nothing you could do. You screamed out. “Levi!”

Levi ran around the corner and saw you fall. He ran to you and reached as you were just your head and hand. “Hold on!”

You screamed. “Levi.” You felt him touch your fingertips, but he just missed you. You fell through the floor and slammed onto the floor below on your back. You winced in pain, then sat up in the hall. You looked over to the cage and held your breath. “Please…please be locked.” You stood up slowly, then walked closer to see the cage more. You jumped as the lock fell from the cage, then the door slowly opened up. You held your breath and backed up. “No.” You felt a tug on your hips causing you to stumble forwards. You dug your heels into the floor. “No, stop it!” You flew inside the cage, then heard the door slam. You smacked against the bars on the other side, then landed on the floor. You sat up and looked around, but it was so dark inside the cage. You looked to the door and saw it wasn’t locked. You stood up and held your hurt upper arm, then limped to the door, but you stepped on something. You held up your hurt hand causing a ball of light to form so you could see. You looked down and saw you’d stepped on a body part. You screamed and stumbled to the floor and landed in blood. You looked around and saw your name written everywhere, along with drawings. “Oh god.”

You heard your name called in a singsong way. You looked into the dark and held up the light to see slowly Himeros walk closer. “Finally, my cage is open and I’m free.”

You crawl backwards. “How?”

He smiled. “I had a little help from the people you’re stepping on and crawled backwards over.”

You stood up and pressed your back against the bars. “Who are they?”

He walked closer. “Lesser mediums.” He stepped on a head causing it to crush and explode under his foot. “Pathetic creatures who wanted my love, but I couldn’t give them what they wanted because my love.” He placed his hands on his heart. “My life, my soul, my whole being is dedicated to you. You’re my everything.” He held your hips and stuck out his long tongue and hummed as he leaned closer and licked your cheek with a moan. “How can someone be so pure and alluring? I love you so much.”

You turned your head and pushed on his chest. “Let me go.”

He slammed his arm against the metal bars making it shake, then he growled. “How can I let you go when I love you so much?” He attacked your neck with kisses making you scream. “So perfect!”

You hit his back over ad over. “Let me go!”

He grabbed your hips, then lifted you up and made you wrap your legs around him. He pressed you against the bars and grinded. “I want you so badly.”

You clawed at his back, then used your elbow and smacked him in the face causing his nose to break. You grabbed one of his wings, then dug your nails in making him cry out in pain. He dropped you giving you a chance to run. You stumbled to your feet and ran to the cage door. You threw it open, then kept running. Himeros screamed your name, like he was happy and excited by this all. You went upstairs and down the hall. “LEVI!” You screamed as you fell forwards into black like tar. You burst from it and gasped. “Levi!” You looked behind you to see Himeros’s hand come out the wall and slam on the floor behind you. “Leviiii!”

Himeros crawled out slowly and smiled. “You naughty girl.” He chuckled and licked his lips. “I always loved it when we played games when you were kid, but this time we have more adult fun when I catch you.”

You turned and moved as fast as you could through the tar. “LEVI!”

Levi ran around the corner and skidded at the edge of the tar. He put one foot in, then reached for you. “Come on brat! Come on!”

You moved as fast as you could. “Levi he’s going to get me.”

He shook his head. “No, he won’t, I promise. Just come to me, okay? Come to me.”

You reached out for him. “Please.”

He said your name. “Look me in the eyes, okay? Look at me.” He smiled. “You can do this, now come on and take my hand!”

You reached and cried out. “Levi.”

He gripped your hand and smiled when you took it. “Good girl.” He yanked you close, then pulled you out of the tar. “I’ve got you.” He pulled you against him. “You need to run with me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He put his arm around you, then ran fast. “I won’t let him take you.”

You panted as you ran with him through the halls. Himeros was running behind you screaming your name. “Levi?”

Levi scooped you up like a bride. “Focus on me.” He said your name and glanced down at you. “I’m the only one who matters, okay? Focus on me.”

You nodded and hugged him, then sniffed back tears. “Levi.”

He ran down into the lobby area, then outside past the pools. He growled in annoyance, then put you down. “Stay.”

You hugged yourself. “Levi?”

He turned to Himeros lying closer and reaching out for you. Levi formed a ball of his energy in his hand, then growled and punched the floor causing a red box to surround Himeros. Levi backed up, then ran over to you and grabbed you. “That should stop him for now. Come on. I know where it’s safe.”

You ran with him. “Levi, I’m tired.”

“Just a little longer.” He pulled you into the small hotel, then past the drawings and paintings on the wall. He ran down the hall and stopped. “I need you to connect with your feels.” He cupped your face. “I need you to find your safe place here.”

You welled up and nodded. “This way.” You walked down the hall and opened a door to find a nice room. It was full of peeling photos, symbols on the walls and little glowing lights like your power. You walked in and looked around. “What is this place?”

Levi closed the door and saw a seal on the back of it light up. “Looks like it’s a protection room.”

You saw a book on the floor with crayons and pencils around it. You sat down and picked it up, then looked through it. “It’s drawings by a kid.”

Levi sat next to you and looked over your shoulder at the art. “This must be yours.”

You traced the drawings and smiled. “It looked like I wasn’t afraid of spirits then.” You turned the pages. “I was friends with so many.”

“You drew your parents too.”

You giggled. “It’s not great.”

Levi nuzzled your neck. “I love it.”

You turned the page and stared at your drawing of Himeros. “It looks like I thought he was a friend.” You turned more and went white when you saw little hearts around your drawing of Himeros. “I loved him.”

Levi reached over and turned. “Wait.” He got to a few pages later and showed you that you got scared later on of his. “See, he tricked you for so long, but then you saw the real him.”

You went through the drawings and saw that the drawing of you got sadder. “I was so unhappy as Himeros got closer.”

Levi took the book and closed it. “Don’t focus on that sweetheart, okay?”

You nodded and hugged him. “I want to go home.”

“Here in the real world?”

You shook your head. “No, my home is our apartment.”

He smiled and blushed. “Yeah, it is.”

You squeezed him as you cried. “Please, I want to go home.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Tune out the bells.”

“He’s free though Levi. He’ll keep bringing me back. I’m scared.”

Levi kissed you. “I’ll come with you every time and I’ll keep protecting you. If we don’t see each other here, then promise me you come to this room.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled at you and kissed you. “Good girl.”

You whimpered. “Can we go back now?”

He cupped your face. “Try.”

You squeezed your eyes tightly, then shook your head. “It’s not working.”

Levi wiped your tears away. “Then we’ll have to wait here until you can, alright?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’m sorry this is so shit.”

You smiled and shrugged. “It’s okay as long as I’m with you.”

He smiled. “I wish I could fix this all.”

You crawled onto his lap and sat. “You’ll stay with me, right?”

He nodded and kissed you with a happy hum. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

You frowned. “What if when we sleep, you get sent away?”

He kissed you. “I’ll come right back to you.”

You welled up and hugged him tightly. “I don’t want to lose you. Don’t leave me here, please. I don’t think I could do this without you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m going to be right here.” He kissed you again, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you and I swore to you I’d save you and fix this all.”

You held him and sighed. “I’m tired Levi.”

“Wait here.” He walked over to the cupboards and checked them. He walked to the seats and grabbed two cushions. He lay them down and the blanket, then lay down. “Come here.”

You lay on Levi and let him put a blanket around you and him. “What if when you sleep you go back?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

You smiled and knew he meant it, but you couldn’t help but think he would slip through your fingers. You were so scared that when you woke up in the morning, or whatever morning was here, Levi would be gone. You clung to Levi and begged anything watching over you both that it would keep him here for you, because you needed him. If it wouldn’t, you’d be stuck in this room until he got back. “Levi.”

He rubbed your back. “Tell you what, if I’m not here when I wake up, stay right here and I will get back to you, I promise.”

You smiled. “I trust and love you.”

He kissed your forehead. “Love you too.”

You woke up with a start and realised you were still stuck in the other world. You hugged your legs and cried a little. “Oh no…” You jumped when you heard and inhale next to you. You looked down at Levi as he turned over and threw his arm over your waist. He turned his head and kissed the side of your bum. “You giggled. “Levi? That’s my bum.”

He lifted his head. “Hmm?” He opened his eyes and smiled. “Oh, hello.” He growled and nipped the side of your bum. “Yummy.”

You squealed and giggled. “Hey, watch it.”

He hummed. “I’m hungry.”

“I umm…I guess I could look around for some food.”

He moved your legs apart and lay between them. “Not that kind of hungry.”

You squeezed your thighs around Levi making him growl. “Look, I would love to but we’re kind of in a dangerous place.”

Levi put his arms around the outside of your thighs, then held the inside of them and pulled yours legs apart a little. “I know…” He sighed. “What is with this place? It seems like emotions and feelings are amplified.”

You pouted and blushed. “I know what you mean.”

He licked the inside of your thigh. “It’s difficult to hold back. I have far more control in the other world.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Umm…” You looked around, then back at Levi. “We shouldn’t. This is my parent’s place…I think. It’d be naughty.”

He smiled at you and slowly pulled your underwear down. “When have we ever been good?”

You blushed. “Never really.” You stopped Levi’s hand. “We don’t have protection here.”

He stopped. “Oh, you’re right.”

“Plus, if you’re just doing things for me, I’d feel guilty. I like to feel good as long as you do.”

He wiggled your underwear back up. “True. What about over the clothes?” He crawled over you making you lie back. “Then we’ll both feel good.”

You cupped the side of his face. “You’ll make yourself dirty.”

Levi lay against you and whined. “No fair.”

You hugged him. “I know.”

He frowned and lifted up a little. “Wait, we’re souls here.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“So…it’s not our real bodies, right?”

You giggled. “Right.”

He kissed down your body. “So, if it’s our souls, then we’ll be safe.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “We shouldn’t. We need to figure out how to get out of here.”

Levi sighed and lay the side of his head on your pelvis. “I know. Sorry, I just can’t control these feelings.”

You played with his hair and felt a strong tingle in your heat, you really wanted Levi to ravage you against the floor, but it was your parent’s home and it felt odd. “Levi?”

He sighed. “Hmm?”

“Could you lift your head up a bit?”

He did as you asked. “Sure.”

You slipped your underwear off and threw them. “I can’t resist you.”

Levi stared at you wide eyed. “Really?”

You nodded and whined. “I’ve been fighting this heat in me. So, please.”

He smirked at you, then dove at your heat and under your white dress. He grabbed your thighs, then licked up your heat slowly making you sigh and moan. “Fuck.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then squeezed your thigh. He traced patterns on your bundle of nerves that just made your legs shake. He pressed his tongue into your heat, then licked up a line to your bud again. He wanted to build up your pleasure, then take it away from you, then build it all back up again. He loved for frustrated you were getting with him, because it was just so damn cute. He took your bud into your mouth more and sucked making you cry out so beautifully. He massaged your thigh and encouraged you to let go, to feel heaven. He was ready for you to have it. He looked up at you and saw your body was glowing with your medium power. He enjoyed watching you have a body shaking release. He licked up, then hummed in delight as your bright glow went back down to a soft glow.

He smiled at you and crawled up to look down at you. “You are beautiful.”

You pouted. “You were messing with me.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I was, but it was worth it.”

You smiled. “It was. Now, please don’t say that’s the end.”

He dragged his fingers down your body and to your heat. He ran his hand up and down your heat making you hum and squeeze up a little. “Don’t worry brat, I want this to last and I will be as delicate and as loving as possible with your body. I want you to feel safe and loved by me in this world.” He smiled as you gripped his shoulders as the fluttering and tingling of pleasure began. Levi cupped the side of your face, then pushed his hand down. He kissed your neck, then nipped and sucked a mark as you rocked your hips against Levi’s fingers. He smiled against your skin, then pressed a finger into your heat making you whimper and whine. He curled his finger as he watched you and listened to you until you made the perfect moan. He smiled, then pressed the spot over and over making you shiver and pant.

He ran his thumb against your bundle of nerves making you buck and flinch at the pleasure. Levi kissed along your jawline and hushed you, he needed you to relax a little. He knew you’d been through so much, that you’d been running away from Himeros yesterday, but he was determined to make you feel good and that you were the centre of all the pleasure and feelings and ignored the situation you were in. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two into your heat and moved a little faster. He smiled as you panted and rocked against his hand. You hummed a bit your lip as you became overcome with desire and pleasure, you just wanted to be with Levi so much, you wanted to feel more than just his hands. You moaned and rocked with Levi as your end got closer. You hummed and whined as you got a little faster. You dug your nails into Levi’s shoulder more, then gasped as you felt the pop and rush of pleasure run through you causing your light to sparkle again.

Levi looked at you and enjoyed your cheeks being pink, your mouth slightly parted and a sleepy look on your face. “Beautiful.” He pulled from your heat, then licked his fingers clean. “You taste so good too. This world it amazing.”

You smiled at him. “So, I’m better in this world then our own?”

He blushed and shook his head. “No, no, that’s not true. I was just saying that you…and…well…you’re amazing in both worlds.”

You giggled. “I’m messing with you. I know what you mean.”

“Tch, damn brat. Because of that I’m going to stop.”

You smiled and shuffled closer as your hand ran up his muscular thigh. “I don’t want you to stop.” You kissed him over and over as you built the courage to touch his bulge through his trousers. You hummed as Levi moaned at your touch. You fumbled with his trousers and belt, then pulled his length free. You couldn’t believe how warm and hard he was for you, that you made him like this. You didn’t think you were much, but it did give you a boost of confidence. Levi slid his hands up your thighs to your waist, then lifted you up and pulled you closer. You moved closer with Levi’s help, then made sure you were right above his length. You lowered down and whimpered as he pressed into your heat a little. You stopped and hummed as your body squeezed him. You were panicking a little, because this was the spirit world and you didn’t know what the consequences of yours and Levi’s actions in this place. You wrapped your arms around Levi and gripped him as you built the confidence up, then you moved down more. You pulled from his lips and winced at the slight pain and stretch, you paused, then panted a little and kept going. You pressed all the way down and sat on Levi’s lap and felt fully. You squeezed him a few times and panted, then looked into his eyes.

Levi rubbed your cheek and smiled. “It’s okay, take your time. Relax. We have all the time in the world, alright? We’re stuck here for a while, so let’s enjoy this.”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah.” You smiled. “You’re right, we have so much time together.”

He smiled. “We do, don’t we?”

You smiled a little and moved, then moaned a little and saw your body light up. You blushed and hugged Levi and whined. “That was embarrassing.”

Levi growled. “That sounded so good and that glow is beautiful.” He grinded his hips making you moan and shiver. “I want more.” He kept grinding making you pant and moan. “More, please.” He smiled as you grinded your hips against him and shook, with every movement your body was overcome with pleasure. You hugged Levi, then rocked your hips a little faster with Levi. Levi called your name. “Look at me, please. Let me see you.” You lightly held his shoulders, then moved up and down on him and panted. “So beautiful and such a good girl.” You whimpered and whined at that making him smile. “I love your reaction to that.”

You covered his mouth up. “S-Stop.” You gasped when you saw Levi had a red glow about him. You smiled. “You’re glowing.”

“I am, because of you.”

You panted and gulped as your body vibrated with pure ecstasy. You moved as much as you could, but it was difficult. Levi helped you making you arch your back and leaned your head back a little as you kept experienced pure pleasure. Levi wrapped his arms around you, then kissed and nipped your chest causing little loving marks to appear all over. He thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He always wanted to be with you, to love you, to hold you and to have a future with you. This image of you being filled with pleasure was for his eyes and his eyes only. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have you like this, that you were just pure perfection to him. He wanted to marry you, he wanted a family with you and to be happy with no worries. He knew that when you both passed due to old age, you both would find each other in the afterlife. He knew wanted to leave you and he knew that you never wanted to leave him.

You moved fast as you held his shoulders and panted. You leaned forwards, then grinded a little as you moved up and down. You couldn’t believe the moans that were coming out of you, you were in such a dangerous place and the spirit world version of your childhood home. You mostly didn’t care, because you were so in love with Levi that being with him like this matter so much more to you. He felt amazing to you, he always did which is why you were glowing. You were worried though that you were making Levi feel good, but he seemed to be glowing too. Levi was very focused on you and making you feel loved, he always has been and always will be. He was praising you a lot, telling you that you were beautiful and making sure you were safe and feeling good. However, if you asked Levi to tie you up, he does and when you ask him to be rough, he gets rougher. Levi would do anything for you, he’d move mountains for you, you were his life.

Levi moved his hand down to your heat, then ran circles around your bundle of nerves. You clenched up and hummed in delight as you bit back your moans. Levi moved a little faster and saw you crack. You couldn’t hold back the moans anymore and just let them out making Levi happy. He loved every single noise that was coming from you, it was just music to his ears. He kept moving with you and rubbing your bundle so your moan changed higher in pitch. He pulled from your neck and lips, then watched you as he saw you getting closer and closer to the edge, then he saw the coil snap within you. You felt the rush of pleasure go through you. Your glow seemed to wrap around you and Levi and mix with his red glow. You moved as much as you could, then flopped against Levi as he kept moving and you’d given up a little and shivered. This was perfect, this was amazing and he just wanted you to keep feeling amazing with you. He knew this was a risk to be with you like this in the spirit world, but something was pushing him and you to keep going. You’d both never had been in this world for this long, so all these feelings and how you both were with each other was new to you both, but you weren’t complaining.

He held you close against him, then turned around with you and lay you on the floor with your head on the cushion. He pushed your legs towards you and together, then turned your legs to the side. He leaned over you and kissed you. “This isn’t too tight, is it?” He saw you shook your head as you panted. “Too uncomfortable?” You shook your head again. He kissed, then hooked his arm under your knees. He groaned and grunted a little at how tight you were. He was beginning to think that maybe he might change positions after a while. He panted and moved as much as he could. He smiled when he heard your whimper and moan perfectly to him. He was worried this was more of a position for him, but it seemed like you loved it too. He wanted to make sure your first time together was about you and him and no one else. He wanted you to experience as much pleasure as possible, because he believed you deserved it all.

He tangled his fingers in your hair as he kept moving. You both locked eyes and both smiled. He thought you were perfect, that you were beautiful. He kissed you over and over as his fingers massaged in your hair on your scalp. He pulled your head back a little, then dove for your neck. He nipped and sucked and squeezed your thigh in his big hands and slender fingers. He was so desperate to show you all his love. He could see he was causing you pleasure right now, but he wanted to do so much more for you. He wanted you to feel like a Queen. He wanted to end all this suffering and issues that were happening to you. He wanted Himeros to die so you could be happy and safe. He wanted to have a family with you and grow old together. He growled at his thoughts, then moved harder and faster against you making you grip the cushions by your head and cried out in pleasure.

You squeezed your toes and hummed in pleasure. You closed your eyes and arched your back; you couldn’t hold back any longer. You whimpered and felt the coil within you snapped again, then you cried out in bliss as your light throbbed a little. Your legs shook a little in Levi’s arms. Levi panted and moved your legs. He parted them, then wrapped them around him. He leaned down on the floor, his body pressed against yours, his forearms either side of your head. He played with your hair and stayed still for a moment. He fought his urge to move hard and fast, because he wanted you to come down from your high and not move while you’re too over sensitive. He smiled at you, then kissed your cheek. He loved how beautiful you were, how peaceful you seemed. He loved the afterglow on you of pure pleasure, it was just perfection and cute. He looked you over and enjoyed this beautiful glow you had caused the your abilities.

You smiled at Levi, then cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. You giggled and kissed him and felt him smile against your lips, you were making him happy and it made your heart race. You loved this man so much and he felt so good to you, it was just more than you dreamed of. You moved your hips a little and moaned. Levi took the hint, then started grinding nice and deep and slow against you. He kissed along your jaw to your ear, then panted and moaned in your ear making you shiver in delight. You could hear by Levi’s moans how much he liked you, how good you felt and his glow gave it away too. You had no confidence in your own body, but Levi making those noises in your ear gave you the hint you were good and how his red glow was strong. There was no faking the glow, which meant every time you’d been with Levi physically, he felt just as amazing as you. You ran your hand down his back, then clung to him and welled up a little as you hoped and prayed that everything was going to work out, that you weren’t going to lose everything because of Himeros.

Levi tapped his forehead against yours and panted. “I love you.” He moved a little harder and faster. “You feel so fucking good.”

You blushed. “L-Levi…you too.” You moaned and clenched up. “I love you.”

Levi kissed you roughly then moved hard and fast against you. His body rubbed against your bundle of nerves, as well as your chest. Your sensitive body was overwhelmed, you didn’t know how to think or react to Levi. You panted and moaned as your body shook with each thrust from Levi. You leaned up and nipped Levi’s lip, then deepened the kiss. You kissed him over and over and let him take control, you wanted him to show you what he meant by wanting to protect you and be with you for forever. You gripped at Levi’s back as much as possible, your toes squeezing as you tried to hold on as much as possible. You wanted to last longer, you wanted this to keep going but you could hear that Levi was fighting himself at letting go. Levi was doing so much for your pleasure. You knew Levi had wanted this badly, he’d made that clear, but you had also been craving him since you both woke up. This moment was perfect and everything to the two of you.

Levi slammed his hand against the cushion by your head, then grinded against you perfectly. He looked at you with such animalistic desire, and like you were the only person in the world. He rocked a little faster and tried to keep up a rhythm, but he was beginning to lose himself to pleasure. He was determined to make you feel good one last time. He gripped the cushion harder and growled at you. You dug your nails into his back and whined, your pleasure was building up and you were ready to snap. You looked Levi over and just felt yourself shiver in delight. Levi had a perfect glisten on him from sweat, but you missed seeing his naked body because it was covered up by his spirit world suit. His pupils were blown, so you could no longer see the beautiful blue eyes. His hair hung in his face, his mouth was slightly parted and he had the sexiest and cutest blush on his face. You blushed as he moaned your name and locked eyes with you.

You whimpered Levi’s name, so he leaned down and bit your lip, then kissing you passionately. He pressed his body against yours, so he rubbed against your bundle of nerves again. He grabbed your left thigh, then squeezed hard and pushed your leg up. You cried out into the kiss at the increased in pleasure. You couldn’t hold on anymore, your body was shaking in pure delight. You wanted to let go; you just needed a little bit more from Levi. Levi moaned and growled into the kiss, then snapped his hips a little harder causing your coil to snap and a burning rush of pleasure rush through you. Levi pulled from your lips and tapped his forehead on the cushion next to your head, then he moaned your name as he felt his release wash over him. Both you and Levi could see stars, your bodies shaking and your hearts hammering. Both of your lights burst from each other, then mixed. You both felt a surge and increase in power with each other, like this was meant to happen if you wanted more power.

Levi panted, then looked you in your eyes and smiled. “I love you so much.”

You held Levi close. “I love you too.”

He frowned. “I weirdly feel more powerful.”

You giggled. “Me too.”

Levi pulled from you, then lay next to you and fixed you and him. He lay on his side and gazed at you. “Are you okay? Apart from the whole feeling stronger?”

You nodded and rolled on your side to face him. “I feel…” You blushed and laughed. “Like we did something beautiful, but naughty. That I feel more whole soul wise than before. I am a little scared about the consequences of this, but at the same time I want to do all that again.”

Levi leaned over and kissed you. “How about we save that for when we get out of here, yeah?”

You held his shirt and nodded. “Yeah, but maybe like…something…light?”

“Tch, you dirty little brat.” He smiled at you. “Of course.” He kissed you and hummed in happiness. “But let’s try and focus on getting out first, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay…but just…”

He rolled over onto you and kissed you with a happy hum. “One more time?”

You nodded and smiled. “One last time.” You frowned. “Wait, the bells!”

Levi looked up. “They’re fading.” He looked down at you. “Wait for me!”

You closed your eyes, then gasped when you sat up on the sofa. You breathed heavily, then looked down at Levi. “Levi?”

He sat up quickly and panted. “Did we?” He looked at you, then wrapped his arms around you. “We did it.”

You hugged him tightly. “We did.” You smiled and bit your lip. “I still feel a high from that world.”

Levi growled. “So, you want to?”

You straddled him. “Just a few more times.”

You sat with everyone as they talked about what to do, what the plan was now Himeros was out. You were just exhausted. You’d been trying to sleep, but every time you did you heard Himeros’s voice and sometimes his touch. He kept trying to take you into his world, because in yours he couldn’t touch you now that you had your new necklace made by Levi. You were just so tired that you looked pale, you had bags under your eyes and you felt weak. Your eyes were slowly closing, then you woke up with a start. You tried to listen to everyone, but you just couldn’t stay awake. You flopped against Levi, then woke up again.

Levi looked to you. “You need to sleep.”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m fine.”

He brushed your hair from your face. “No, you need to sleep.”

“But.”

“I’ll protect you, okay?”

Hange rummaged in her bag. “I think I have a symbol that can stop her from slipping into the other world.”

Levi held you. “Please help her.”

She smiled and nodded. “Promise.” She said your name. “Just lie on Levi’s lap, then I’ll get to work.”

You flopped onto Levi’s lap. “Okay.”

She whispered a protection spell, the drew on your forehead and chest. “One for the mind and one for the heart. Lock this soul within this shell.” She pulled back and sighed. “This will keep her safe for now. It won’t last for forever, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

She smiled at you, then gave you your bunny. “You’ll be safe for twenty-four hours.”

You hummed and smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi played with your hair. “Sleep.”

You curled up and lay on your side and enjoyed how soft his thighs were under your head. You held Levi shirt, but he stopped you and held your hand instead making you smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed the back of your hand, then ran his thumb over your hand and watched you fall asleep. He sighed, then looked back up at his friends. “Himeros is not like any other demon I’ve encountered before. He’s stronger and his obsession is the thing driving him. I think if I were to take his wings, he’d still try and come for her.”

Erwin hummed. “So, we need to destroy him.”

Levi sighed. “We do, but I don’t know if I can. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to protect her. Whenever we go to that hotel, we’re always apart and he hurts her and abuses her. I work hard to get back to her, to save her, to free her. Each time she goes, he takes a little of her with him. He steals some of her hope and happiness. I fear that one day she won’t fight, she won’t ask for me or call my name and just let it win. I know her and she would sacrifice herself.”

Mike hummed. “Her smell is changing, the smell she had when we met her is coming back.”

Levi frowned. “What’s that?

Mike gave Levi a sad smile. “Depression. She’s getting depressed. She’s slipping into that internal darkness again and he will feed on that, which is the sad and worrying thing.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “Which is why I wanted to meet. Erwin, Mike and Hange please help me save the love of my life.”

Erwin saw his friend bow causing him to blush, it wasn’t like Levi to beg. “We will, you don’t need to ask that of us.”

Levi smiled making them all blush. “Thank you.”

Erwin cleared his throat. “Anyway, I was thinking we go to the hotel in this world and explore. It’s been abandoned since she reached seven. Something happened, but we don’t know what because you just wanted us to find the location.”

Levi sighed. “I think it has something to do with Himeros. Maybe something happened to cause it to shut down.”

Hange looked to you. “It would have to be something big enough to cause her to forget. I’m thinking it’s trauma. You said when she remembered the drawing with her father, she got every scared and happy. She was happy about the memory, but was scared that she remembered. Something is not right about it.”

Levi nodded. “I know, you’re right about that.” He looked down at you as you hummed and moved about, like you were having a bad dream. Levi picked you up a little in his arms and cradled you. He kissed your forehead, then whispered in your ear. He said your name. “It’s Levi. I love you so much, okay? I love you. You’re wonderful and perfect. I’m right here with you.” He saw you relax and then smile. He sighed, then looked up at his friends as he held you against him. “Sorry, she was having a bad dream.”

Erwin smiled. “It’s nice to see you as so caring.”

Mike hummed. “When you care for her, you emit this nice scent.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, shut up.”

“What? It’s true. It’s comforting. You’ll be a great father someday.”

“Father?” Levi looked to you, then looked away. “I don’t know about that. I can’t even protect her sometimes.”

He jumped when he felt a touch on his cheek, then he looked to you. You smiled at him and hummed. “You’d be a perfect father.”

He blushed hard. “I would?”

You nodded sleepily, then cuddled him and fell back asleep. “Yeah…”

Hange laughed. “Well, the sleepy cutie has spoken.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I really love her.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m glad, I really am. Which is why we need to work together. You both need each other.” He pulled out his phone and tapped away. “I will set something up with getting us to that hotel. I’ll see if we can get permission to go in, as it is privately owned, but they won’t do anything with it, haven’t touched it since she was seven.”

Levi hummed. “Something happened there and I know Himeros influenced someone.”

Mike nodded. “No doubt in my mind he did something. He’s driven by his obsession and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Does he want to possess her and take over her body?”

Levi shook his head. “No, he doesn’t want to possess her in the sense you think. He’s not like other demons. He wants to possess her as in own her. He talks about marrying her, being with her and children. He is determined to have kids with her and it scares her. I’m worried that if he keeps this up, she won’t ever want kids and that worries me. I would like a family with her, I really would.”

Erwin smiled at you in Levi’s arms. “We’ll do everything we can for her, I promise. Pack your bags for her and you, because we’ll drive to that hotel and find out what happened. Do you think she’s prepared to do that? To venture into her past?”

Levi lightly shook you and said your name. “Sweetheart? I need you to wake up.”

You hummed and rubbed your eyes making Levi blush. “Hmm?”

“Wake up.”

You smiled at him. “Hi.”

He sat you up. “Just need you to talk for a bit, then you can sleep again.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He sighed. “We need to go to the hotel where you grew up, where we keep going to in the spirit world.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Okay…”

He kissed your cheek. “I know it’s hard, but maybe there is something there from your parents that can help us understand Himeros or stop him.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“So, we want your permission to do that.”

You looked at everyone, then held your necklace. “You’re all doing so much for me…thank you. I…I want to go. I want him to go away, so let’s do this.”

Levi cupped your face. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’m sure. Let’s go.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Okay, but at any point you don’t like something or feel uncomfortable you tell us.”

“Promise.”

“Alright.” He looked to his friends. “Then it’s decided, we’re going.”

Hange handed a pen to Levi and a note. “This is so you can do those drawings again to let her sleep.”

Levi took them. “Tch, thanks. I appreciate it, I do.”

She smiled, then looked to you. “Get some rest, okay?”

You nodded and rubbed your eyes. “Thank you, all of you.”

Levi got up. “I’ll see you all out.” He walked to the door with them and opened the door. “When we heading out?”

Erwin hummed. “Can you do tomorrow?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

“We’ll bring the team car over so you two can be in the back seats, Hange in front of you two and me and Mike in the front seats.”

“Sure. What time?”

Erwin sighed. “Six?”

Levi looked over to you. “She won’t be awake, but what I’ll do is carry her out to the car.”

Erwin smiled. “Got it. See you tomorrow.”

Levi nodded and closed the door, then he walked over to you. “You okay?”

You opened your arms. “Hug.”

He smiled and ran over to you, then dove at you making you laugh. He kissed your face all over and hummed. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too. Don’t you need to put those protection symbols on yourself?”

He nodded and pulled back, then he looked in the mirror and did the symbols and spoke under his breath to make sure he was protected. “Done.” He lay on the sofa and held you. “Let’s sleep now.”

You snuggled against him and hummed and smiled. “You’re perfect.”

“No, you are.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re my worlds. Now, sleep.”

You smiled. “Okay. Night Levi.”

He got comfy and hummed. “Night beautiful.”


	8. Chapter 8

Levi kept his arm around you in the car as you drove towards the hotel. The car you were in had seats at the front, then middle and back ones. You and Levi were in the back and Hange had the whole middle to herself so she could spread out her research papers. Erwin was driving for now and Mike was next to him in the passenger, but Mike would swap if Erwin needed him to. It was a long journey, but it was needed for you to get to unlock the truth about your life. You were catching up with sleep, so was Levi as well. He had his head rested on top of yours. The two of you were closer than ever because of what was going on. You didn’t think that you would make it as far as you have if it wouldn’t have been for Levi. If you would have stayed away, Himeros would have had you by now in his clutches and you would have given up.

You woke up, then smiled at Levi. You carefully pulled from him, then held him close and kissed the top of his head loads. Levi hummed in happiness, then woke up and looked at you. You smiled at him. “Hey.”

He leaned up and kissed you. “Hi.” He hummed and ran his hand along your thigh. “You know, I was just dreaming about you.”

You giggled. “Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “You had the sweetest moans.”

You blushed and covered his mouth. “Shh.”

He looked over to Hange. “Don’t worry, Hange is wearing her headphones. Plus, Mike and Erwin as focused up front.”

You leaned closer to Levi. “Yes, but Mike has a good nose and will know if you do anything naughty.”

Levi pouted and hummed. “True.”

“So, be good.”

He nipped your neck. “I’m always good.”

“No.”

He glared at you. “Tch, the mouth on you.”

You giggled. “You’re so mean to me.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you. “I think I’m really good to you.”

“I love you.”

Levi blushed a little. “I love you too.” He leaned his arm on the back of the seats, then played with your hair and sighed. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

You smiled. “Me too.”

“Are you going to be alright?” He sighed. “This is a big thing we’re doing.”

You shrugged and fiddled with your hands. “I’m worried, scared, but a little excited too. I want to know my parents, but at the same time I know what we’ll find won’t be good.”

He held your hand and squeezed. “Look brat, this will be really hard like you think, but at the same time I will be with you no matter what. I’m going to stop at nothing to take care of you and love you.”

You smiled at him and tapped your head on his shoulder. “I have faith in you.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

Hange gasped and crawled across the seats. “Look at this place!”

You lifted your head and looked to the huge holiday resort with fencing around it. You saw signs saying haunted, as well as old crime scene tape. “What happened here?”

Levi leaned over and looked out the window. “Something big it seems.” He looked at your worried face. “Don’t worry, it’s the past. Besides, if something comes for you spirit wise, I will protect you.”

You turned and hugged him. “I want you to know Levi, that I really love and adore you.”

He squeezed you. “I know you do.”

“I just wanted to make it clear to you how I feel.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Don’t act like you’re not going to make it after this, because you are.”

You looked up at him. “But what if?”

“Stop.” He kissed you. “We’ll win. I don’t want you running and being scared anymore. I want you to be able to live your life and be happy.”

You smiled and blushed. “Me too. I want to be with you and I don’t want to be afraid.” You looked to the front and watched Erwin talking to the guard, then the gates opened. “I’m surprised we were let in.”

Levi hummed. “Me too.” He held your hand tightly. “We’ll get you answers, I promise.”

Erwin pulled up to the small hotel part that was like villas, which was where in the spirit world you saw your past. He opened the car door, then pulled the slide door to look at you, Levi and Hange. “Mike and I are going in to ensure it’s safe, then you lot can come in.”

Levi slipped out his seat. “I’ll come.”

You grabbed Levi’s hand. “Don’t leave me.”

He kissed you. “I need to check for bad spirits. I have to make sure you’re safe.” He looked at Hange. “Stay in the car with Hange, okay?”

You sighed and let him go. “Okay.”

Hange smiled at you from over the seat. “We can have a nice chat.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

Levi winked at you. “Good girl.”

You waved to him, then looked to Hange. “I’m guessing you’re looking forward to solving this mystery, huh?”

Hange nodded. “Hell yeah, I am.” She smiled at you. “So, I have a question.”

You smiled. “Shoot.”

“How long have you and Levi been a couple?”

You blushed and bit your lip. “Close to a year.”

She smiled and leaned on the back of the seat. “Must be nice.”

You nodded and blushed more. “Yeah, but we’re so focused on doing this and stopping Himeros that we don’t have time to enjoy ourselves. I don’t mind it though, because securing our future is important.”

“You think he’ll get you something?” She gasped. “Do you think he’ll ask you to marry him?”

You shook your head. “I doubt it. I don’t mind.”

Hange hummed. “I think you’d make a wonderful bride.”

You giggled. “Thanks, but it’s too dangerous right now.”

Hange frowned and stared at you. “You’re not thinking of giving yourself up, are you?”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t want that and I couldn’t do that to Levi. Levi is my reason for living, for smiling, for laughing and for just being happy.”

Hange squealed. “That’s so cute.”

You smiled and blushed. “I want to have a future with him, I really do.” You sighed and looked to the building. “Though I can’t help but worry about this all.”

Hange ruffled your hair. “I know. We’re all worried about you, but nothing will stop us in protecting you and giving you the life, you deserve.”

You leaned over and kissed her on the cheek making her blush. “I love you Hange.”

She gulped hard and smiled. “I love you too.”

You placed your finger on your lips and winked. “Don’t tell Levi.”

Hange grinned. “Oh, he would be so jealous.”

You laughed and pointed. “Don’t.”

“Oh, come on! Just a little teasing!”

You shook your head and giggled. “Nooo.”

You and Hange jumped as the slide door flew open and Levi glared. He looked to Hange. “What’s going on?”

Hange turned to Levi. “We were talking about how it’s your one-year anniversary soon.”

You winced. “Hange…”

She got closer to Levi. “And your girlfriend kissed me on the cheek and told me she loved me.”

Levi stared at you in the back. “Hange, go inside the building it’s safe and we’ve set up a base and rooms to sleep in, but we need more things fixing up.”

Hange looked at you. “But.”

“Now.”

She jumped out the car. “Got it!” She gathered up all her papers. “See you in a bit.”

You gulped hard and crawled backwards. “Umm…so I meant I love her as a friend.” Levi got into the car and crawled towards you on the seat. You gasped and bumped against the side of the car. “Because I do, she’s a good friend to me.” He got closer with a predatory look in his eyes. You squeaked. “I love you more than anything though. I love you the most.”

He growled at you. “You.”

You blushed hard. “Me what?”

He knelt between your legs, then cupped your face. “You better mean it.”

You smiled. “I do.”

He hummed and let his gaze soften allowing you to see sadness. “I’m sorry.”

You frowned. “For what?”

“I forgot about our anniversary coming up.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. I mean, we’ve been so focused on other things.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I still shouldn’t have forgotten. It’s important to both of us.” He held your hands and tapped his forehead against yours. “I think it’s very important. My life became better because of you. My life made sense because of you. I want to mark every moment with you.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and smiled. “Me too, but it’s okay if we miss this first one. We need to make sure we have a future, right? So, stopping Himeros is priority.” You kissed him and hummed. “Once he’s gone, we can celebrate everything together for like a week!”

Levi hummed a laugh. “I like that idea.” He pulled back. “Come on, we need to go get settled.”

You held his hand and walked with him to the building. You stopped and whined a little. “Sorry, nervous.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “I know and it’s okay. I’m right here with you.”

You nodded and hugged his arm, then walked with him inside. The place looked like it hadn’t been touched in years, but it wasn’t falling apart. It was clear that whoever owned it did take some care in it and had maintenance done, but left everything how it should be. You saw toys in the lobby, then down the hall were drawings that you saw in the spirit world, along with paintings. Levi kept walking with you, then opened a door causing you to blush hard. Levi had led you to the room that in the spirit world, you and him had very heated sex in. You saw he’d set up a little sleeping area for you and him, as well as a place for clothes and your studying.

Levi hugged you from behind. “I hope you don’t mind me choosing this room, but it’s a safe room here and in the spirit world.” He kissed your shoulder loads and neck. “Plus, it’s a room with a wonderful memory in.”

You giggled ad bit your lip. “It was perfect.” You turned around and faced him. “Is everyone off to bed?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He frowned. “Why?”

You smiled at him and grabbed his belt at the front, then yanked him against you causing something primal in Levi to awaken. “Wanna have sex? Or we can fuck.” You licked your lips and moaned. “Or we can make love.”

Levi lifted you up, then let you wrap your legs around him making you giggle. “How about all three?”

You purred at him. “I like that a lot.”

He ran his lips against yours. “You going to be a good girl?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

Levi lay on the makeshift bed with you. You were lying on his chest, naked and fast asleep from him wearing you out. Levi had his chin on your head, his hand moving up and down on your back gently. He kissed the top of your head and smiled; he was just so happy being with you. He wanted to give you everything you could ask for and more. The main thing he was thinking about what he was going to do for you to mark one year together, but he had limited resources to make something special. He let out a long sigh, then carefully moved you off him. He got off the bed, then slipped his bottoms on and grabbed the camping lantern and went to the bathroom across.

Levi walked back into the room and froze. You were lying on your side snuggled up, but next to you knelt down was a man’s spirit. Levi was about to destroy him, but he saw how kindly the man look at you. The man picked up the bunny from your bag, then placed it next to you. Levi gulped. “You’re her father, aren’t you?”

The man looked over to Levi and smiled, he looked rough, but in a handsome way. He had trimmed and looked after stubble, his hair was messy, but tamed back. His eyes were kind and gentle. “You can see me?”

Levi nodded. “I’m like your daughter.”

The man smiled. “I’m glad she’s found someone like her.” He looked back at you and moved hair from your face. “Names Harvey.”

Levi walked over and sat on the seat and faced Harvey. “Levi.”

Harvey looked him over. “You dating my daughter?”

Levi nodded. “Seriously too.”

Harvey hummed. “I’m glad she has love, she deserves it.”

Levi stared at Harvey. “Is her mother around?”

“No.”

Levi gulped. “Where’s her soul?”

Harvey let out a long sigh. “Gone.”

“What do you mean gone?”

Harvey pulled from you, then turned and sat with his back against the bed and knees up. He looked at his hands. “Consumed.”

Levi felt a twinge in his heart. “By Himeros.”

Harvey nodded. “She…” He let out a long sigh. “She wanted a boy, not a girl. I just wanted a child.” He laughed a little. “She was so beautiful when she was born.” He held his hands out. “So small too, like this.”

Levi looked at your father’s ghostly hands. “That is small.”

He hummed. “She was my world and my wife didn’t like that. Her dislike and lack of connection to my daughter was a way for him to get in. You see, those things like him need someone to be weak willed or an invitation.”

Levi frowned. “Wait, how do you know about them? Were you a medium too?”

Harvey nodded. “I was, which is why I understood her and why we bonded.”

“What…what happened?”

Harvey shook his head. “I don’t fully remember it all. It’s like things have been blocked in my head, or whatever it is I have. I remember a few things about my life with her, how bad my wife was to her and well…I remember Himeros getting closer and closer to her.” He looked to you and sighed. “In the end, I left in front of that orphanage and came back here and to face that thing.” He closed his eyes and frowned. “Then pain, darkness and finally I was stuck here wondering if my daughter had the life, I wanted her to have.” He looked to Levi. “But by you all being here, it means something has gone wrong.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Himeros is free.”

“What?”

“He broke out and is trying to get your daughter.”

Harvey shook his head. “This isn’t good…I made sure…” He frowned. “Didn’t I? I…I don’t remember.”

Levi studied Harvey. Harvey had been a spirit for so long, that his grip on reality and memories was slipping, which is why the cage and lock probably broke. “Did…did you stick around to see her again?”

Harvey hummed. “No…no it was to stop him I think.” He turned and looked at you. “I’ve let her down, haven’t I?”

Levi looked over at you. “No, no you haven’t. You should wake her and talk to her.”

Harvey shook his head. “I’m…I’m not ready yet. I want to though. I want to know the woman she’s become.”

Levi smiled at you. “She’s…it’s hard to put into words.” He sighed. “She’s kind, caring, loving, funny, smart and the most selfless person I know.”

Harvey smiled at you. “Good.” He looked to Levi. “How long have you two been an item?”

Levi blushed. “Almost a year. We’ll be celebrating it here it seems. She wants to focus on being free, then we’ll celebrate it at our home.”

“One year…” He hummed and frowned. “Does she want a family?”

Levi nodded and cleared his throat. “Yes sir.”

Harvey looked at you sadly. “I hope she’s not like her mother.”

“No.” Levi gulped. “She’s not.” He smiled when he thought about the talks you and him had about family. “She wants kids, many kids and doesn’t care about gender. She just wants a family.”

Harvey kissed your forehead. “Good, I’m glad.” He stood up and sighed. “I should rest. My energy is low, so I must go. I will be back again when I have charged up. I want to speak with you more Levi.”

Levi stood up. “I would like that too.”

Harvey frowned. “The more I lose energy, the more forgetful I get.” He shook his head and smiled. “Spirit life…” He chuckled making the room just lighten up. “See you soon Levi.”

Levi bowed. “Bye Harvey.” Levi watched him wave bye, then he walked to the door and faded away. He let out a long sigh, then looked over to you. He carefully climbed into the bed, then hugged you from behind. He kissed the base of your neck. “I love you so much.”

You hummed and rolled over to face Levi, then you hugged him tightly. “Mmm…”

Levi smiled. “You awake brat?”

You wiggled closer to him. “No.”

“Oh, I think you are.”

You looked up at Levi. “Do you love me?”

He nodded and blushed. “With all my heart. Do you love me?”

You blushed and nodded. “I do.”

Levi kissed your face all over making you giggle. “Good.”

You ran your fingers down his body. “So…”

He grabbed your hand and looked over at the door. Levi now knew Harvey was about, so being with you intimately was just not something he could do. “Watch those hands brat.”

You pouted at him. “But Levi.”

He lifted your hands up and kissed them loads. “Look brat, I love you loads and I know you have a big appetite like me. However, while you were sleeping, I went to the bathroom and saw a very good spirit moving about and well…”

You gasped, then nodded. “I get it. You don’t want whoever it is peaking.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You hummed and lay on your back and lifted up your bunny. “Well, we can hold out until we’re home again, right?”

He sighed. “I think so.”

You smiled at him, then looked back to the bunny. “Did you give this to me?”

Levi took the bunny from you. “You had it next to you on the floor. You must have grabbed it in your sleep.”

You hummed. “Maybe.”

Levi gave it back to you, then kissed your forehead. “Try and get some rest, okay?”

You snuggled up to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You sighed. “I’m a little scared about what might happen.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “It’s okay to feel scared, okay?”

You nodded. “I know.”

“But.” He kissed your forehead loads. “I’ll protect you.”

“I know.”

He rested his chin on top of your head. “Do you trust me?”

You hummed as you traced patterns on Levi’s bare chest. “Yeah.”

“Really?”

You smiled and traced more. “With all my heart.”

He sighed. “Good. You also know that everything I do for you is with your best intentions at heart, right?”

You pulled back and looked up at him. “You’re not planning on something stupid, are you?”

He frowned. “Tch, you little brat.”

You pouted. “Don’t sacrifice yourself.”

He pinched your cheeks. “Tch, I won’t! You owe me a happy ending, remember? Marriage and kids.”

You blushed. “Yeah…”

“We said we’d grow old together.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“So…” He held your chin. “Why would I do something to put that at risk?”

You shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe because you act before you think.”

He kissed you with a happy hum. “Well, I’ll be a very good boy and I won’t do such a thing.”

You smiled. “Good.”

“Do you promise?”

You nodded and smiled. “I promise I won’t do anything to risk my life.”

He sighed as he felt relief. “Good.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “You owe me a marriage and babies, so I won’t give my life up.”

Levi blushed hard, then hugged you tightly to his chest. “Tch, fucking cute brat saying all the right things. I’m supposed to hold back, but you’re making me…” He let out a long sigh. “Focus and control. Tch, I need to focus and control myself.”

You giggled. “Sorry Levi.” You yawned and hummed. “Sleep now.”

Levi hummed. “Yeah.”

You sleepily patted his head. “Good boy.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “And you’re a good girl.”

You shivered. “I am.” You closed your eyes and smiled. “Night handsome.”

“Night beautiful.”

You walked down the hall, then stared at a door with your name on it. You lightly touched it and felt a mixture of things inside yourself. You took a deep breath, then opened the door to reveal your old room. You walked right over to the little makeshift fort, then pulled back the door to see a bed inside and a load of toys. You crawled inside, then sat down and looked around more. You smiled at the drawings, along with other cute things in your tent. You looked up and saw the old glow in the dark stars and moons.

You lay back on the bed, then closed your eyes. “Talk to me.” You frowned as you focused, then you smiled when you saw your dad with a young you. He was telling you about the stars in the sky, as well as other stories.

“Cute room.” You opened your eyes and looked to Levi. He crawled inside and lay next to you. “Why no normal bed?”

You smiled. “My dad made me this. It was to protect me from things and from my mum.” You frowned in thought. “I wonder why her?”

Levi looked to you. “Do you think it was a gender thing?”

You shrugged. “I think it has something to do with me being just like my dad.” You hummed and smiled. “I think she was more worried all the time about me, she was worried for me and that worry let something in.”

Levi lay on his side and propped his head up. “So?”

You sat up and hugged your legs. “She became a shell of who she once was.” You hummed, then smiled at Levi. “We should keep looking.”

Levi sat up. “You know we might have to go to the spirit world, right?”

You nodded. “I know, but he’ll be waiting.”

Levi crawled out of the tent, then pulled you out. “Let’s try outside.”

You hummed and walked out with him and looked at the garden. You stared at the bench, then lightly touched it. “She’d sit here and watch me. She wanted to keep an eye on me, but she tried not to get close.”

“Because of Himeros?”

You nodded. “I think he worked his way into our lives because of her doubt. He’d use her as a host for strength and power, as well as a way to watch me.”

Levi touched the seat and saw what you were seeing. “She was in a constant internal battle, huh?”

“Yeah.” You sat down and looked at where you saw yourself playing as a kid. “It must have been terribly hard. She wanted to hold me, but she knew she was the cause of this all. She knew it was because she didn’t love me like a mother should, so she let Himeros in and it got worse.”

Levi sat next to you and held your hand. “You’re scared.”

You squeezed Levi’s hand and looked at him. “What if I’m the same? What if when I have our kids, I act the same way?”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “You won’t, because you have so much love and you want to give that away.”

You smiled and blushed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I believe in you.” He wrapped his arm around you. “So, where did Himeros come from?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, but I don’t think it matters really. Once a human makes a demon, then it can live without them. Knowing where it came from doesn’t matter, just how we can destroy him.”

Levi pulled you against him and kissed the top of your head. “Tch, probably some fucking pervert.”

You giggled. “Probably.”

He looked up and sighed. “What do you need?”

You hummed. “Just for this to be over.”

“It will.” Levi looked up at Hange walking out. “You have something?”

Hange nodded. “Would you like to come inside so we can talk?”

Levi looked to you. “You ready kiddo?”

You stood up and walked to Hange. “You know something?”

She smiled. “I know what happened here.”

You hugged yourself. “I was afraid of that part.”

She looked to Levi. “She’ll need you for this.”

Levi held your hand. “I’m with you every step of the way.”

Hange led the way to the living room where Erwin and Mike were waiting. She gave you and Levi tea, then sat and watched you both get comfy. “So, we know what happened here. We know what it was on the record, but off the record it was something far darker. Spirits walked the halls of the hotel and attacked people more and more and we’re guessing it is because of Himeros. Demons bring out the bad side of spirits, or they weaken good ones.”

Erwin looked to Levi. “This next part isn’t good.”

Levi held you. “Go ahead.”

Hange showed you a picture of a man in a suit smiling, he was young, handsome and seemed like he was important. “This man ran the hotel; he was the manager.”

You took the picture, then looked at it. Your eyes widened, then you dropped it. You hugged Levi’s arm. “I don’t like him. Levi make him go away.”

Levi picked up the picture and handed it over to Hange. “Keep it. It’s upsetting her.” Levi looked to you. “Why don’t you like him?”

You welled up and shook your head. “He’s a bad man.”

Hange looked at the photo. “According to Harvey’s notes, which I assume is her father, this man liked his daughter a bit too much. He got close to her and would often give her toys and candy. Harvey caught on to this grooming and removed his daughter from the man’s touch before he could do anything to her. Problem is, he didn’t like that at all and I’m guessing he either made Himeros, or welcomed him in fully. He killed people to get to her.” She looked to you. “Your father wanted to exorcism him, but didn’t get round to it because he got consumed by Himeros.”

Levi gulped. “Do you think his spirit is in the hotel?”

Erwin nodded. “We talked about this together. We think that Himeros probably would use spirits in this hotel to help him get what he wants.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “So, the main hotel is overrun with spirits.”

Mike hummed. “No doubt ones killed by Himeros when he controlled the manager.”

You looked up. “What about my mother? Himeros had my mother at one point too.”

Levi frowned in thought. “I’m thinking that maybe it used your mother to get here, then she regretted it and Himeros took over this man. Once he died because he couldn’t hold Himeros in, he probably went for your mother fully.”

You sat back. “Why me? Why does he want me so much? Is it my light?” You stood up and welled up. “I didn’t ask to be born! I didn’t ask for this power! Why do so many people have to suffer and die because of me?”

Levi stood up and said your name. “Breathe for me.”

You backed up. “I’m sorry.” You walked out the room and down the hall to your room, then climbed into the tent fort and lay there on your side. “Why won’t this end?”

“Buttercup?”

Your eyes widened at the voice. “Dad?” You sat up and turned to see your dad. “Dad…”

He smiled at you. “Look how much you’ve grown.”

You smiled and wiped your tears. “Can I come with you?”

He shook his head. “No buttercup, you have to stay here in this world.”

You shook your head. “I don’t think I’m strong enough.”

He held your hands. “I know it’s hard, but you have so much to look froward to. You have a future with Levi and a chance to be a mother.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” You frowned. “Why did you leave me?”

“I had to protect you. I didn’t want to leave you alone at that orphanage, but I had no choice.”

You nodded. “What happened dad?”

He let out a long sigh. “I…” He frowned. “I knew he wouldn’t stop, so I had to take you far away.” He gulped. “I came back here after leaving you knowing I’d never see you again. I knew what I had to do, because I was like you. I protect and free, not destroy. I gave my life to seal that demon up, but as time as gone by and me being in this world, I slowly forgot why I was here, just that I was protecting you.” He sighed. “Forgetting made the cage and lock weak. I spoke to Levi the other night and he helped me to remember. It’s too late now though. I let you down.”

You shook your head. “No, no you didn’t dad. You gave your life to protect me for as long as possible. I need to fix things.” You groaned. “I snapped at my friends and boyfriend. I’m such an idiot.”

Harvey ruffled your hair. “You’re not an idiot. You got upset and frustrated, which is normal buttercup. You’ve had it rough because I couldn’t finish Himeros off.”

“Dad, don’t blame yourself. Demon’s do as they please, so even if you did stop him, he’d probably still try and find a way to get to me.”

He smiled at you. “You’re a smart one.”

You blushed and smiled. “I’m alright.” You looked out the tent. “I should go say I’m sorry.”

He kissed your forehead. “Be a good girl.”

You smiled and watched him fade away. You sighed, then crawled out of the little area, then stood up and walked to the door. As soon as you opened up Levi was stood there about to knock. “Levi.”

Levi said your name. “I’m…I want to say how sorry I am about…I mean…”

You hugged him. “I’m sorry I snapped at you and everyone, but I’m okay now.”

He squeezed you. “Yeah?”

You nodded. “I met my dad.”

Levi stiffened up. “Oh?”

You smiled. “Yeah. We talked and I know what happened.”

He held you hand. “Come on, let’s go to our room and we’ll talk.”

You looked to the living room. “But I need to say sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” He took you to the room, then sat down with you. “So, talk.”

You sighed. “Dad said he was like me in power, he could protect and save but not destroy. So, all he could do was give his life to lock up Himeros. However, the longer he lingered here, the more he forgot about why he was here and the lock and cage got weak. Spirits aren’t meant to stay around for long.”

“So, he’s remembering?”

You nodded. “Because we’re here, especially me.”

Levi kissed you and hummed happily. “Listen brat, okay? I will stop Himeros, okay? We will get married and we will have kids.”

You smiled and hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

You sat on the wall by the pool laughing at your dad as he told you about a time you both got into trouble. You smiled and hummed. “So, what was mum like? I know she was consumed, but I still want to know.”

Harvey sighed. “Ah…she was wonderful, but a tortured soul. She let her self-doubt and hurt get the better of her, which is why I don’t want you to put any blame on yourself, okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You smiled as you looked around. “I’m starting to remember things.” You looked at Harvey. “Mainly you dad. I remember we used to go camping together because it was safe for us both from spirits.” You smirked. “Hell dad, you were the one who taught me to survive and I’m grateful.”

“I’m glad something stupid I taught was useful.”

You giggled. “You made everything fun, because I was so different and disliked, but you made me feel normal. You would paint the walls with me.”

“I had a shit life buttercup when I was growing up, so I didn’t want that for you. I tried.”

You sighed. “From what I can remember, you did a great job.”

He smiled. “Good.”

You frowned when you heard something. “What…” Your eyes widened. “Dad? Go get Levi!”

He looked at you. “Why?”

You winced and covered your ears. “I’m being pulled into the spirit world. Dad, hurry!” You closed your eyes, then opened them and gasped. Everything seemed bigger to you and you weren’t sure why. You looked down to see you were in a cute white dress. You stood up and walked to the pool to see you were little and had pigtails. You stepped back and bumped into someone, you gasped and went to scream, but you heard a familiar voice say your name. You turned to see a very young and little Levi looking at you. “Levi?”

He blushed. “Tch, not a word.”

You smiled. “You look cute.”

He pouted; his cheeks were so puffy. “I am not.”

You giggled. “I think you are.”

A woman shouted your name, then she walked out the home and sighed. “I’ve been calling you. What are you doing?”

You looked to Levi. “Talking to my friend.”

She looked to Levi, then back. “There’s no one there.” She groaned. “You’re just like your father. Come on, your dad is out and I need to look after you for a bit. I’m going to the hotel to talk to Rowen.”

You looked to Levi and held his hand. “I don’t like him.”

She sighed and said your name. “Just do as your mother tells you. Now let’s go.”

You walked along with her. “Okay.” You looked to Levi. “I think this is a memory maybe, but why is it pulling us both in?”

Levi frowned. “It’s odd. Tch, I hate that I’m six or seven.”

You smiled. “Well, if we have a boy, he’ll be really cute.”

Levi pouted. “Well, when we have a girl, she’ll be cute.”

You blushed hard. “When?”

“We will have kids, I know it.” He pulled you along to the main hotel, then stood in the lobby with you as the woman walked about. “What now?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

The woman walked over and knelt in front of you, then gave you your bunny. “I have to work and fix a few things, okay? Be good for mummy and stay in the lobby or the hall.”

You stared at the woman. “Mummy?”

She looked at you. “Yes?”

You smiled and hugged her. “I love you.”

She gulped hard, then hugged you back. “I love you too. Now please, just behave while I work.”

You nodded. “Promise.” You watched her leave, then you looked to Levi. “Now what?”

He looked around and stared at the hall. “We stay away from the hall.”

You pulled Levi along to the sofas, then climbed up and sat on one. “We wait.”

Levi climbed up and sat next to you, then looked at people walking past. “It’s weird.”

You hummed. “What?”

“Being this young during this time. I’m older than you.”

You smiled at him. “I like that you’re older.”

Levi blushed, then leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You’re cute.”

You giggled. “No, you.”

You heard someone say your name, so you looked to see Rowen. He smiled at you. “Look at you.” He played with one of your pigtails. “Always adorable.”

You pulled back from him and shuffled backwards on the sofa. “No.”

He sighed and gave you a lollipop. “Here cutie.”

“I’m not hungry.”

He smiled at you. “No?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“We not friends anymore? We were yesterday.”

“My friend says you’re bad.”

He smirked. “What friend?”

You hugged your bunny. “My friend.”

He laughed. “Oh, a secret friend, huh?”

You nodded and looked at Levi. “Yeah, he’s my secret special friend who I love.”

Rowen smiled at you. “Lucky friend. So, I managed to get you a little gift because you’d been sad for a while. I promised you I would.” He put his hand on your knee. “You were so excited about it yesterday.”

You gulped and hugged your bunny more. “I don’t want it.”

He frowned. “You not feeling well?” He placed his hand on your forehead. “Poor little thing.” He gasped. “Look, it won’t take long for the gift, okay? Besides, your dear friend will be there.”

“But.”

Your mum walked over and sighed. “Rowen, just the man I needed to see.” She looked to you. “What’s going on?”

Rowen stood up. “I made a gift for your daughter.”

She sighed. “You spoil her too much.” She looked at you. “Go with Rowen, he’s worked hard getting you whatever it is.”

You whined. “But mummy.”

“Now.”

Rowen picked you up. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

You looked over his shoulder at Levi. “Levi.”

Levi ran after you. “I’m coming.”

You reached out for Levi. “Levi.”

Rowen looked at you. “Who’s Levi? He your special friend?”

“Put me down.”

He smiled at you. “I will, don’t worry. I’m just taking you to the gift.” He opened the hall making you whine, then he went to the centre where there was a little tea set area. “See?” He put you down. “Isn’t this nice?”

You stared at the little area, then walked closer. “Pretty.”

Levi ran over to you and grabbed your arm. “Don’t fall for it.”

Rowen sat down, then poured you a cup. “Drink. I even have cakes.”

Levi leaned closer and whispered. “I know bad spirits brat and I am sure there is something in those cakes and tea.”

You shook your head. “I’m not hungry or thirsty.”

Rowen leaned on the table and smiled. “Ah, I think it’s because our friend is not here. I’ll invite him, okay?” He rolled his neck and hummed, then smiled at you. “Himeros wanted this to be a date. You always liked him.”

“I don’t like him anymore.”

“Well…that won’t make him happy, right?” He looked behind you. “After all it takes so much for me to let him through and see you.”

You looked behind you to see Himeros. “No.”

Himeros walked closer. “There you are my little light. You ready to have this date?”

You hugged your bunny, then ran towards the hall doors with Levi. “No!”

“Such a cutie.”

Levi opened the door, then ran with you. “I hate being this tiny!” He ran with you towards your home as Rowen walked behind and tried to catch up. “We have to get out of here.”

You welled up. “Levi?”

He looked to you. “What’s wrong?”

You sniffed. “He’s gonna touch me.”

Levi stopped and stared at you. “What did he do to you this day?”

You rubbed your tears away. “He cuddled he and kissed my cheek loads. He touches my chest and I don’t like it. I ran away from him and told daddy…then…then daddy soon sent me away.”

Levi pulled you along inside the home. “This time I’ll save you.” He pushed you into the safe room, then cried out when he was yanked back and thrown against the wall.

You screamed. “Levi!”

Levi coughed and looked at you. “Stay back!”

Rowen grabbed Levi’s shirt and lifted him up. “Not so tough now you’re a little runt, huh?”

Levi growled, then swung his legs up and kicked Rowen hard in the face making him drop him. “Jokes on you! I had an uncle who taught me how to kill at a young age!” Levi stood and slowly grew older. “You will not hurt my brat anymore, got it!?” Levi glowed red. “Shitheads who go after little girls deserve to die.”

Rowen coughed and smirked. “I just wanted to relive the best day of my life with her, that’s all.” He twisted and turned, his bones snapped and popped as he turned into a monster. “But you ruined it all. She belongs to Himeros Levi. You can’t fight it, just accept it.” He grew thin and tall. His arms stretched along the ceiling as he hunched over. “He will have what he desires.”

Levi made his blades appear. “I’m going to fucking destroy you and I hope wherever you go, they fucking rip you apart.”

You crawled backwards and sat on the floor. You nibbled your lip as you heard shouting and screams that weren’t human. You covered your ears and shook on the floor. “Make it stop.” You felt a light touch on you making you jump. You looked up and welled up. “Daddy.”

Harvey smiled. “I’m here buttercup.”

You cried. “Daddy, I’m scared.”

He pulled you into a hug. “I know buttercup, I know you are, but this is what he wants. Rowen and Himeros want you scared; they want you weak so you don’t fight back. You’re strong though, very strong. You have to fight the bad thoughts, okay? Fight them.”

You sniffed. “But daddy, he.”

He hushed you. “He did hurt you, but you’ve grown older, strong, wiser and wonderful. Fight buttercup, fight. Your husband to be needs you.”

Your eyes widened. “Levi.”

He nodded. “That’s right. Go help your man.”

You stood up and left the room. As you walked down the hall and outside, you grew up slowly and turned into yourself. You glowed bright white and saw Levi jump backwards and skidded back towards you as Rowen screamed at him. “Levi?”

Levi looked at you. “I told you to stay put.”

You grabbed his face. “I have something for you.” You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss.

Levi wrapped his arms around you tightly, then deepened the kiss and accepted all the power you gave him. He pulled back and panted. “Thank you brat.”

You panted and blushed, then bit your lip. “I want you so badly.”

He growled. “Later. Now I’m going to kill this son of a bitch.” Levi kissed you, then let you go. He sent a burst of red energy out making Rowen stumble back and stop. Levi screamed in anger, then cut Rowen’s long arms in half one by one. He cut his legs clean off, then walked over to him as he screamed and shook on the floor. “Tch, you’re a disgusting piece of shit.” Levi slammed his sword into Rowen’s crotch. “I hope you fucking burn.” Levi sent his energy into Rowen causing him to burst and fall apart. He pulled back and stumbled, then looked over to you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just umm…wow…”

Levi panted and gulped as he felt your energy bussing within him. “You sure?”

You grabbed his belt, then yanked him against you. “Kiss me.”

Levi growled, then held you roughly against him. He kissed you, then nipped your lip and kissed you so fiercely that it took your breath away and made your legs weak. “Thank you for the boost.”

You smiled and purred at him. “You’re welcome.” You glanced down. “Is that a sword against me, or are you really happy to see me?”

He nipped your neck. “Happy to see you. Can we?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “No foreplay, just something rough and quick because I want to get out of here.”

He growled. “You got it brat.”

You stared up at the hotel with a sinking feeling in your stomach. You hugged yourself, then sighed. “Come on, you can do this.” You walked inside and looked around in the lobby, everything was covered in dust. You looked to the hall, then walked towards it and heard distant screaming echoing. You went inside the hall and saw in the centre a chair with straps to keep someone in place. You could hear your dad talking or chanting you weren’t sure what it was, but it seemed like he was trying to perform and exorcism on someone.

“Harvey.” You slowly looked to the chair to see your mother sat there, her head hung as she shook. She looked up slowly. “Harvey, please just let it take me.”

You gasped as a memory of Harvey walked past you and up to your mother. “Regina, I can’t. I had to give our daughter away today, don’t make me lose you too.”

She welled up and smiled. “It’s my fault she had to be sent away. I let that thing into this world and it went to Rowen, now it has me. Just let it take me.”

Harvey shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Please.” She sobbed. “Please Harvey. I know I was a terrible mother a lot of the time, but I love her so much. Let me do this for her, please.”

Harvey sighed. “There’s only one thing I can do, but it’ll kill us both.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He cupped her face. “I can use both our energies to lock Himeros up in a cage and he’ll never touch our baby girl again, but it means giving up everything we have. We’re not strong enough to do it and live.”

“I’m ready.” She shook. “I’m ready. Do it Harvey, please, for our daughter. Just promise me one thing, okay?”

He nodded. “Sure, anything.”

“Meet our daughter and let her know how much we loved her, okay?”

“Regina.”

She smiled at Harvey. “We both know that he’ll destroy me when we do this, but you’ll be able to live on in spirit. So please, stay around our home and wait for her.”

He nodded and kissed her forehead. “I promise.”

Regina threw her head back and screamed, then she smirked at Harvey. “Look, it’s the big brave daddy. She’s mine daddy, you know that. I will have your daughter and she will give me the children we both deserve.”

Harvey grabbed Regina’s throat making her laugh. “Fuck you Himeros.”

You watched in horror as your father emitted all his power and sent it into your mother. Both him and your mother slowly pulled apart into ash. Regina shook like she was having a fit, she screamed and shouted to try and get free. She pretended that she was being hurt, that your father was hurting her and not Himeros, but it didn’t work.

Regina smiled at him. “I love you.”

Harvey smiled sadly. “I love you too.” He sent another surge causing Regina to fade away and Himeros to be left. Harvey screamed and sent Himeros flying back and to float in the air. Chains wrapped around Himeros, then a cage appeared. Harvey cried out in pain as his body ripped apart and all that was left was his soul. Harvey walked to the cage as Himeros lay whimpering on the floor. “You will never have her.”

Himeros lifted his head and smirked as black tar blood dripped from his mouth. “Your power can’t last forever Harvey; these chains and cage will break.”

Harvey panted and smiled. “I know they will, but I also know that a man will come into her life and love her with everything he has. He will be the one to kill you once and for all, then he will have the family you wanted with her.”

Himeros screamed. “No!”

You jumped as you felt a touch on your shoulder. You turned around, then sighed. “Levi.”

He cupped your face. “Are you okay? What happened?”

You hugged him tightly and pressed your face against him. “Just hold me.”

He gave you a squeeze. “Why did you come here, you know it’s not safe.”

“My mum and dad gave their lives for me to be free, even if it was for a short time.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry you watched that.”

You sighed and looked up at him. “Levi.”

He cupped your face and squeezed hard making you whine. “You little brat!”

You frowned. “You hurting me.”

He growled. “Tch, you ran off without me!”

“I’m sorry.”

He let your face go. “You know, it’s a good job I love you loads.”

You smiled. “Sorry I ran off, but I felt like there was something I needed to see and there was.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

You nodded. “You know, dad said some guy would come and save me from Himeros and have a family with me.”

Levi picked you up. “That’s the intention.”

You smiled and nibbled your lip. “Hey Levi.”

He carried you out the hotel. “Hmm?”

You looked down at him. “Umm…have you found a way to stop him?”

He looked up at you. “I need power.”

You blushed and bit your lip. “Power?”

He nodded. “I need to build up as much power as possible, then I can destroy him.”

You hummed and hugged Levi’s head. “I think I know how we can get you power.”

He sighed. “I’ll have to absorb evil and bad spirits for their power.”

“Oh…”

Levi looked up at you and frowned. “Why, what were you thinking?”

You blushed and hummed. “Well, when we have sex in the other world, we both seem to have a large amount of power.”

He smiled. “We do, but it’s too dangerous to keep doing that. I locked Himeros in a energy box, but it will break. Taking the power is the only way.”

“Levi, put me down.”

He stopped walking and dropped you to your feet. “What’s wrong?”

You stepped back from him. “I don’t want you absorbing any spirits.”

He sighed your name. “It’s the only way.”

“No.”

He walked closer to you. “I have to.”

“They’ll make you bad!”

He gulped. “That’s the risk I’ll have to take to protect you.”

You welled up, then shoved Levi back. “No.” You hit your fists against Levi’s chest over and over. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” You whimpered and shook. “You do not get to give up everything. You promised me everything Levi, you promised.” Levi winced at your croaking voice of pain. “You promised.”

Levi held you as you cried. “I’m sorry.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t leave me. I can’t live without you.”

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I really am.”

You clung to him. “Promise me you won’t do it.”

“Brat…”

“Promise!”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay, I won’t absorb spirits, but I need to find another way to get powerful.”

You looked up at him and looked so cute to him, but at the same time so sad. “I can give you my power.”

He smiled at you and rubbed your cheek affectionately. “You’re so sweet brat.”

“I will give you everything.” You kissed his face all over. “Take it.”

He hummed a laugh. “I love these kisses, but this isn’t giving me any power, only love and happiness.”

You pouted sweetly. “Isn’t that what you need? Love and happiness?”

Levi blushed, then hugged you tightly. “You are too fucking adorable for your own good.”

“How much more power do you need?”

He shrugged. “I’m not sure, why?”

You smiled. “Well, I need to know how many times we have to go to the other world and well…you know…”

He smiled and kissed just under your eye making you close it. “We will, but priority is getting you some food, cuddles, kisses and love. You need to process what has happened too, okay? You’ve been through a lot.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“Promise?”

You traced the scar on his face, then studied his eyes. “You’re really handsome.”

He blushed. “Tch, I am not.”

“You are.”

He groaned. “I’m not. I mean, I was okay before the scars and eye thing, but after?” He let out a long sigh. “I lost it all.”

You smiled. “Well, I think you are sexy as hell.”

He kissed you and hummed. “So are you. Come on, we have some relaxing to do. We have to make the most of some good moments before shit hits the fan, okay?”

You nodded. “I could really do with some cuddles.”

“Coming right up.”

You lay in bed on Levi as he held you, both of you had been sleeping a lot recently to store power. You frowned when you heard cracking noises. You lifted your head up and looked around, then you let out a sigh and lay your head back down on Levi. You snuggled against him, then heard cracking again. You got up and climbed over Levi making him growl at you. You pulled on your underwear and a long shirt of Levi’s. You rubbed your eyes, then felt the back of your shirt grabbed. You turned and smiled at Levi. “Hey.”

Levi sighed and opened his eyes. “Where you going?”

You sat on the side of the makeshift bed. “I thought I heard something, but it was probably nothing.”

Levi inhaled and hummed. “Come back to bed.”

You leaned over and kissed him. “I need to pee now.”

Levi sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I’ll come with you, just in case.”

You smiled and grabbed his bottoms and handed them over. “You better wear these.”

He hummed and blinked a few times. “Yeah, I suppose.”

“Well, you can walk around naked.” You stood up. “But then Hange, Mike or Erwin might see you in all your naked glory.”

Levi got out of bed and pulled his bottoms on. “I don’t want that, because Hange would never shut up about it.”

You giggled. “True.”

He pulled you close and kissed you with a happy hum. “Only you can see me like that.”

You hummed and smiled. “It’s a great sight too.”

“Thanks.”

You opened the door, then walked out into the hall and went to the bathroom. You washed up and stood in the hall with Levi. “Do you hear a weird cracking noise?”

Levi frowned. “What?”

You frowned and looked down. “I feel…odd.” You felt like an arm was wrapped around you, then you looked up at Levi. “Levi?” You flew backwards and screamed. Levi shouted after you. You slammed onto your back outside and rolled. You shook on the floor, then pushed yourself up slowly and saw Levi and the others running towards you. You looked up and cried. “Levi!”

Hange skidded to the stop as a doorway ripped open behind you. “What the fuck is that!?”

You turned around and watched a hand reach out, then slam onto the floor. You crawled backwards as another hand slammed onto the floor. A head slowly appeared with a large grin on it’s face. Tar dripped from its body, then large bat wings spread out. Large tar vines shot out past you and attacked your friends behind you. You screamed it got closer, then it morphed slowly into Himeros wearing tight low smart shirt and tight black trousers with smart shoes. He smiled at you and opened his arms to you. You screamed and put your arms up causing a bit of light to spark, but your ability was useless against someone like Himeros.

Himeros appeared right in front of your face making you scream more. He placed his hand over your mouth stopping you from making a sound. “Shhhhhh. It’s okay my love, it’s okay. I’m here to take you home now.”

You fought him and slapped him making him let go of your mouth. “Get off me!”

He gently held your neck. “You and I both know there is something magnetic between us.” He brought you closer as Levi screamed your name. Himeros smiled at you. “We had such a beautiful love with each other, that was until your father spread lies into your mind. We’re meant to be and we promised each other a family.”

You grabbed his wrist and cried. “Let me go.”

He laughed. “Why would I when I’ve finally got you?” He stopped up and dragged you to your feet. “Let’s go home and start our family.”

“I don’t want this. I don’t want you.”

He pulled you against him and laughed. “Of course, you want me silly, but it’ll take time because we have to get rid of your dad’s naughty thinking that I’m the bad guy.” He looked to Levi and laughed. “I must say Levi, thank you for bringing me my bride and mother to my children.”

Levi ripped a vine off him and shouted your name. “I won’t break my promise!”

You smiled, then slammed your elbow into Himeros face causing him to let you go. “Levi!” You ran towards him as he ran for you. You reached for his hand; your fingertips just touched his when you were grabbed. “Leviiii!” You flew up as Himeros flew up into the air, then back through the portal. You reached for Levi. “Levi, I love you.”

Levi welled up a little as you disappeared slowly. “I love you too.”

Himeros turned in the air with you, then flew towards the spirit world version of the hotel. “A castle fit for a King and Queen.” You kicked and fought him causing him to let you go. You gasped as the ground grew closer. You put your arms up in front of you, then squeaked when you were caught. Himeros chuckled and turned you over in his arms. “You should be more careful you know.” He smiled. “You could get yourself hurt. You’re here in human form, not in spirit. I had to bring you here in human, because if it was just spirit then we wouldn’t be able to have children.”

You cried. “Put me down.”

He smiled. “Okay, but know running because I will catch you.”

“I won’t run.”

He flew all the way to the top of the building, then landed on the balcony of the penthouse of the hotel. He put you on your feet. “There we go.” He walked towards you as you backed up. “Now, let’s get to those children I was promised.”

You bumped into the wall and gasped. “W-Wait.”

He stopped. “I’m listening.”

You shook as fear ran through you. “I umm…I’m a traditional woman.”

He frowned. “Meaning?”

You gulped hard. “W-Well…we talked about marriage, right?”

He smiled. “You dreamed of having a white dress and a castle with me at your side.”

“Th-then you know that’s what I want, right?” You looked down at his wandering hands. “A magical marriage, then more.”

He hummed. “You’re right, it’ll make it more magical.” He pulled you close and danced with you. “Besides, now you’re with me we have all of eternity together. So, we can take our time a little, right?”

You nodded and knew this would give Levi some time. “Right. Now I need to rest, I’m tired.”

He kissed your cheek. “How about a nice hot bath to relax you?”

“I umm.”

He picked you up like a bride. “No fighting my love. I want you to be treated like a Queen, so it’s bath time.” He walked into the large bathroom, then sat you down. He started the bath up, then smiled at you. “I know, it looks terrible and everything is peeling, but watch.” He clicked his fingers causing the room to look like it was brand new. “I’ve absorbed so much power from others that I can change this reality.” He smiled. “It’s all for you.”

You hugged yourself. “I’d like to bath alone.”

He stared at you. “But.”

“Please?”

He sighed. “Fine, fine, but you’re asking a lot of me.”

You walked up to him. “You said you’d give me anything, right?”

He nodded and looked down at you. “I’ll do anything and everything for you.”

You gulped. “Then do this for me.” You leaned up and closed your eyes tightly, then your kissed him and hated yourself for doing so. “Please?”

He blushed and smiled. “Of course, my love.” He cupped your face and kissed you with a happy hum. “The bath is all yours, now enjoy.”

You watched him leave, then you pulled your things off and sat in the water hugging your legs. You cried softly as you thought about Levi. You rubbed your tears away and sniffed. “Come find me Levi, please.” You sighed, then washed yourself up and made yourself presentable. You dried your hair, then walked out to see Himeros was sat waiting for you. “Thank you, I’m all done now.”

Himeros smiled as the room became clean and almost brand new was well. “You look so beautiful and cute. Come here.”

You looked to the bed. “I’m really tired.”

Himeros beckoned you closer with his finger causing you to drag forwards and stop in front of him. He hummed and smiled. He ran his hands up the back of your legs, then held your bum. He leaned closer and kissed your stomach. “Just let me enjoy having you for a little longer.” He inhaled and closed his eyes, then looked up at you causing him to scream at his black eyes, large skin and pale skin. Himeros watched you stumble back and fall on the floor. He stood up and ran his hands over his face and hair causing him to look like his human self again. “I’m sorry, I let my image slip a little. I was just so excited to have you.”

You moved backwards and shook. “You’re a monster.”

He crouched in front of you. “Shh, it’s okay. I made this mistake before when you were little, but I promise I won’t show that side of me again.”

You rubbed your tears. “Leave me alone.”

“Darling love.”

“Leave me alone!”

He pulled back and sighed. “You’re tired and have a lot on your mind.” He stood up. “You have the bed as yours. I don’t sleep and I have many things to plan.”

You hugged your legs. “Why me?”

He looked over at you. “Sorry my love?”

You rubbed your tears away. “Why me? You could have any other medium out there, so why me?”

He smiled at you. “You really don’t realise how beautiful you are. Inside and out, you are pure perfection. I don’t want your light like you think I do; I just want your love. You hold so much love within you that it’s beyond anything I’ve ever seen before and I just want it, I want all of it because I know the love I can give and is in me matches your ability to love.” He laughed a little. “Though, I have a bit more love because I was made from love and obsession. I believe I can give you all the love you deserve and more. Rest my love, alright? Rest.”

You watched him leave, then you crawled onto the bed and held your necklace Levi had made you. You hoped that if Himeros tried anything with you, it would protect you. You closed your eyes and thought about Levi. You gasped when you felt the doorway open. You jumped off the bed, then ran over to the balcony and looked down. You smiled when you saw Levi, Hange, Erwin and Mike arrive. You felt your heart flutter knowing they were here, but you were also sure that Himeros had no clue they had arrived. You closed your eyes then cupped your hands and whispered to your light. “Levi, Himeros doesn’t know you are here. Take him off guard, get the upper hand and remember I love you.” You let go of it and watching it flutter and fly down like a feather to Levi. You smiled as he caught it, then looked up at you. You were both too far away to see any details, but you just knew that he understood. You watched him talk to his team, then they hurry off. You pulled back and walked to the bed and lay on it. You let out a long sigh, then smile when you knew Levi would keep his promise and save you. Once that happened, you promised you were going to marry Levi, you were going to ask him to marry you. You couldn’t wait to see Levi’s blush when you did.


	10. Chapter 10

You lay in bed in a light sleep. You weren’t under the covers, but over because it seemed so warm. You frowned when you felt someone get on the bed, then an arm wrapped around you into a light hug. You smiled thinking it was Levi coming back from making you breakfast, or him going to the bathroom. You hummed a laugh as you felt kisses on your shoulders. You giggled as they nipped you. You rolled over. “Levi, stop it.” You opened your eyes and went pale as you stared at Himeros. “Himeros.”

He hummed and traced patterns on your skin. “You know, I’m a little mad you thought it was him, but I can forgive you because I love you so much and I believe in love not rage.”

You sat up. “I have to get up.”

He pulled you back down and onto your back. He leaned over you as his eyes dragged down your body. “Stay a little while.” He leaned down and kissed along your neck to your ear. “I want to show you a few gentle ways we can show physical love. After all, you are a virgin pure because you’ve been waiting for me.”

You frowned. “Virgin?”

He kissed down your body. “That’s right my little light, you haven’t been touched by a single man.” He pulled back. “Let’s have a look at your pure light.” He held his hand above you, then pulled your light from hiding. He studied it and smiled, then his smile faded into anger. “Why do you have his red light with yours?”

You backed up against the headboard. “I umm.”

He growled at you. “You lied to me!” You screamed as he grabbed you. You pressed your hands against him, then emitted light. Himeros screamed in pain as his face burned. You watched him fall off the bed and holding smoking face. You jumped off the bed, then ran. You looked back as he screamed your name. “Get back here!”

You gasped. “No!” You slammed the door shut, then ran down the hall and threw yourself down the stairs as fast as your body and legs could move you. You banged against the door to the lobby, then ran and slammed into someone. You fell to the floor and felt yourself go cold as you heard a small bell hit the floor. You looked up to see a Keeper stumble and stop. He turned his head slowly, then growled. You covered your mouth and slowly moved backwards as it sniffed the air and tried to find you. It stopped moving, then smiled and pounced at the floor. You rolled out the way and watched it slam its fists against the floor and scratch. It stopped, then sniffed some more trying to find you. It looked at you, then reached for you. You gasped as it was grabbed and yanked away from you. You looked up to see the person who saved you was someone you didn’t want to save you. “Himeros.”

He smirked at the Keeper. “Pathetic creatures.” He grabbed its head. “All should die.” He ripped the head off the Keeper causing black blood to pour everywhere. Himeros smirked at you. “I was a little hungry after all.”

You watched as Himeros tore into the body of the Keeper and ate chucks of black oozing meat. You covered your mouth and wanted to throw up due to the disgusting nature, the smell and the realisation that he could easily do this to you. “Oh God…” You flinched as a leg slammed against the floor. “Fuck…”

Himeros sighed and licked his lips, but black blood was still dripping from his mouth. “Now, I wasn’t ever planning on eating in front of you, because my kind don’t have human food, but he was going to take you away if I didn’t.” He walked closer to you. “See? I do everything for you.”

“You killed him.”

He smiled. “Because he was going to kill you”

“Then you ate him.”

He hummed. “Well, I don’t judge you on the things you eat, do I?”

You shook your head. “You’re a monster.”

He grabbed your upper arm and yanked you to your feet. “I am NOT a monster.” He showed his real face for a moment, his horrible sharp grin with black eyes making you whimper in fear. He let you go and brushed his hair back, then pulled down his blazer and smiled. “I’m just a man in love.”

You looked him over as you felt the distrust in you scream. You knew that any little thing could make that dark side of him show up. “Himeros?”

He hummed and pressed you against the wall. “What can I do for the love of my life?”

“H-How about a game?”

“A game?”

You nodded. “L-Like old times. It’s a way of me saying sorry for not being pure and being away from you for so long.”

He hummed as he ran his finger down your neck and between your breasts. “What kind of game?”

You blushed. “How about the floor is lava? No use of powers at all.”

He smiled. “Oh! I like that one! What happens with the winner?”

You gulped. “Oh, well if I win I umm…” You gulped hard. “I go back to my world and get my bunny.”

He shook his head. “No, no going back.”

“But.”

He bopped your nose. “I’ll get that bunny for you, though it will burn me a little with the salt in.”

You smiled. “Th-thank you.”

He hummed and moaned. “If I win, I get a kiss from you.” He held your chin and smiled. “I’ve always been the one chasing you, but for once I want you to chase me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Just a kiss?”

He nodded and offered his hand with black fingers tips. “Only a kiss.”

You shook his hand. “Deal.”

He picked you up by putting his arm under your bum, like you were a child. He carried you into the hall and grinned. “It has to be in here, after all we had all our fun in here.”

You looked around. “There’s not much to use.”

He clicked his fingers causing furniture and pulsing masses of black flesh to come out of the ground and walls. “There, all sorted.” He stood you on a chair, then got up onto draws. “Let’s making this more interesting.” He clapped his hands together causing it to rain and water to be the pretend lava. “This is more like it.” He pointed up to a ledge near the ceiling. “Aim is to get up there before the lava rises. Ready?”

You gasped. “Umm.”

“GO!”

You slipped a little, then caught yourself in time. You jumped to the next object, then climbed over others. You looked up and saw Himeros was moving about easily, but he had the physical advantage being a demon. You ran along a bench, then froze when you saw your next thing was one of those fleshy things. You whined, then shook your head. You jumped onto it and slipped slamming against the thing. You lifted yourself up and saw black sticky stuff on you. Your rubbed it off your cheek, then stood up and panted. You jumped to the next fleshy thing, then saw you had a bed next. You climbed over onto it and rested on your hands and knees. You were tired, drained in fact and you didn’t know why.

You looked at the black stuff on you. “What is this?” You looked over to Himeros and saw he was grinning. You gasped, then ripped the sheet of the bed from under you and rubbed the stuff off your skin as best as possible. He had promised no ability stuff, but he had clearly used it on you here. You growled in annoyance, then carried on climbing and ignored the fact your body wasn’t coping at all. You reached the wall and looked up to find Himeros had stopped in one place and was watching you. You pouted, then jumped and grabbed the edge of the sofa, then you pulled yourself up and cried out. You stood on the arm and panted, then jumped again and grabbed the other arm. You pulled up on shaking arms, but slipped. You screamed as you fell, but you grabbed the other arm just in time. You looked down and watched your left shoe fall into the water. “Damn it.”

You pulled up, then sat and pulled off your other shoe and threw it into the water below. You ruffled your hair, then looked up at the arm. You launched yourself at it, then pulled yourself up again and finally got on top. You looked to your next things being a fleshy mass, which wasn’t going to get well now you had nothing on your feet. You were so determined to win though, because it meant having something to protect you along with the necklace. Your eyes widened when you realised you were wearing it, and yet you never had activated its power. You gripped it and thought of Levi, you begged it and pleaded with it to work. You gasped when you felt stronger, like it’d fought off all the bad stuff holding onto you. You smiled in pride, then jumped to the flesh and stumbled. You stood upright, then walked as it sizzled and burned under your feet meaning you were protected. However, you still lacked energy because it’d been taken.

Himeros watched you and growled. “How? It’s not possible! You cheated!”

You climbed up further and saw the top part in sight. “I didn’t cheat! You did! You knew those fleshy things would make me weak!”

“If you knew, then why didn’t you say anything.”

You grabbed the edge of your goal and smiled. “Because I wanted to prove to you, I’m not a weak little thing that needs protecting!” You pulled yourself up and screamed. You panted, then dragged yourself across the floor. You rolled over onto your back and sighed. “I win.”

Himeros growled. “NO!”

You screamed as you and everything dropped. You looked down to see the water rising quickly. You plunged into the cold water and felt it wrap around you. You swam up and gasped for air, then looked up at Himeros flying. “We made a deal!”

He flew above you. “We did, but I was supposed to win.”

You swam to a cabinet floating, then climbed on and panted. “You owe me my bunny.”

He grabbed your face, his hand over your mouth. He pulled you close and looked into your eyes and pulled you close. “I should have won.”

You bit his hand making him cry out. He let go of your face, then the water disappeared along with the items used to play the game. You sat on the floor of the hall and panted. You spat out his blood on the floor, then stood up weakly. “You drained me of energy, so you cheated.”

He snarled and looked at his hand, then he glared at you. “Cheated?” He walked closer to you, his body growing tall, his fingers growing long and going black. He large grin appeared and his wings spread wide. “I did not cheat!”

You clenched your jaw, then grabbed your necklace tightly. “You did!”

His eyes went black. “You do as I say! You are mine!”

You were scared, but you knew your light could burn him a little. You had to stand up to him, otherwise he’d have power over you. “I belong to no one!”

He snarled in your face. “Little light, don’t test me.”

You puffed out your chest and glowed. “You cheated and you know it. I won fair and square!”

He smirked and reached for your neck. “My love. Fear me, love me, be with me.”

You glowed bright with anger. “I’m not afraid of you anymore!” You watched him fly back from your energy, his skin burning. You looked down at your arms and smiled. “Looks like you can’t touch me.”

He sat up and glared at you. “You are mine!”

You yelped as black vines wrapped around your arms, then pulled your down. “Let go!”

He stood up and growled. “You need to change your attitude so we can have a working marriage.”

You dropped to your knees and screamed as you fought the binds. “I hate you.”

He walked over to you, smoke coming from his wounds. “You will sit here and thinking about what you’ve said and me winning, then tomorrow we will marry.”

You sat down and sighed. You rolled your neck, then closed your eyes and just focused. You knew you weren’t going to get anywhere fighting all the time, so your only option was to focus and reserve your energy. Himeros walked past you, then back outside to find a meal to fix what you’d done to him.

You woke up when you heard hushed talking. You looked to the corner and saw Levi and the others. You smiled brightly. “Levi.”

Levi ran over to you, then cupped your face. “Are you okay? Did he touch you?”

You leaned close and kissed him with a happy hum. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Me too brat, but did he touch you?”

You shook your head. “No, no I managed to stop him from doing that.”

He looked you over. “Why are you tied up?”

“We played a game and I won, he cheated and he hated it. So, he tied me up here and told me to think about my actions.”

Levi pulled at the vines. “I’ve got you, don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

You smiled at him. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

He looked up at you. “Yeah, but I love hearing it.”

You giggled. “Good.”

He freed you, then held you tightly. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

You smiled and clung to him. “Levi, what is the plan?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I’m going to destroy him.”

You kissed him and fed him your energy. “Survive, please?”

He nodded. “I will.”

All of you looked to the doors as they burst open and Himeros walked forwards and called your name. “It’s wedding day!” He stopped and stared at Levi. “You…”

Levi stood up with you, then pushed you to the others. “Stay with Erwin.”

You gulped. “But.”

“I can do it, don’t worry.”

Hange pulled you into her arms. “Levi has got this, okay?”

Himeros walked closer as he slowly changed into his true form. “She’s mine Levi.”

Levi glowed red and pulled out two swords. “She’s no ones. She’s her own fucking person you piece of shit.”

Levi charged at Himeros and slashed over and over. Himeros screamed sending Levi backwards a little. Levi held up his blades, then slashed through the scream. Levi spun around and sent cut after cut towards Himeros. Himeros screamed and flapped his wings, then flew up. He spun around, then charged at Levi and grabbed for him. Levi bent backwards and cut along Himeros’s front. You looked back at the demon as he screamed and cried in agony. Levi stood up and snarled. He engulfed himself in a red glow matched with some of your white. He smiled at Himeros, then twisted out the way this time and did a spun attack on Himeros’s legs cutting them clean off. Himeros landed, and felt his legs beginning to grow, but it was slow because of Levi’s blades. He charged at Levi and grabbed him.

Himeros laughed as he flew up with Levi. “You made it too easy!”

Levi gulped and gritted his teeth. “Tch, idiot.” Levi cut Himeros’s wings clean off. “Asshole!”

Himeros let go of Levi and fell as he screamed. He slammed against the floor, then rolled around in pain. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!”

Levi walked and slammed his swords down, but he missed. “Stay still.”

Himeros laughed and looked over to you, then back to Levi. “I know I can’t kill you like this, but I know another way.” He charged at Levi and went inside him. “I can destroy you from the inside out.”

Levi dropped his blades and gasped. He dropped to his knees and wince. He said your name. “I’m sorry.”

You ran over to him. “No! No, no, no, no.” You held him in your arms as you watched his damaged eye go black. “Stay with me.”

Levi winced and groaned. “Maybe this is for the best.” He panted. “If I let him inside me, you all can close the doorway and I’ll stay here with him.” He cried out in pain. “Let him take me.”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m not letting you go.”

He smiled at you and touched your cheek. “I can do what your parents did. I can make a cage for us both and protect you.”

You cupped the side of his face. “I am not leaving without you.”

He arched his back and screamed in pain. “Go.” He said your name. “Be free.” He closed his eyes and cried out in pain, then he started laughing. He hummed and opened his eyes to show pure black, it was Himeros. “Finally, it took a lot of fighting.”

You lay him on the floor, the straddled him and put your hands on his chest. “Listen here Levi Ackerman and you listen good. You are better and stronger than Himeros. I know you can hear me! You better fight!”

Himeros laughed. “He’s mine.”

You slapped him hard, then grabbed Levi’s shoulders. “Fight!” You welled up and hit his chest a few times. “You promised Levi, you promised…” You leaned over him and cried as your tears tapped on his face. “Please.”

“It won’t work.”

You lay against Levi and listened to his heart. “You are not some self-sacrificing asshole Levi. You are a selfish man who stops at nothing to get things and you gave everything to be with me. I’m yours Levi, remember? I’m yours. So, you better destroy Himeros and come back to me and claim me.” You closed your eyes and sniffed back tears. “Come back.”

Himeros screamed as Levi. “Nooo.”

You sat up and saw him shaking like he was having a fit. “Levi?” You pulled him up to sit, then you held him against you. “You can do this Levi, please.” You clung to him tightly and gave him your power. “Please, I love you so much. Come on, you can do it.”

Levi gasped and groaned. “Brat.”

You cupped his face. “Come back and claim me.”

Levi winced his one eye black now. “My brat.”

You smiled and nodded. “That’s right.”

“Power.” He groaned. “I need more.”

You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You gave Levi all you could, then pulled back. “It’s all yours.” You slipped from him and fell onto your side; your body was weak from giving what you could. “Do it Levi.”

Levi turned on his side and vomited black stuff. He groaned in pain, then vomited more up. “Get out of me you son of a bitch!”

You gasped as you saw Levi wrapped in his light and yours, then Himeros pulling apart from him. “Levi…”

Levi screamed in rage causing Himeros to fly out of him. “There you are!”

Himeros moved about on the floor in panic, then looked to Levi. “Destroying me just send me to the beyond, but I can easily pull myself back out again and get her.”

Levi stumbled towards Himeros with a blade. “Then I’ll be there again and I will send you right fucking back.” Levi slammed his blade into Himeros. “Die you piece of shit.” Himeros screamed, then exploded into dust. Levi panted, then looked to you on the floor. He called you name and knelt next to you. “Are you okay?”

You smiled at him. “I’m fine.” You winced. “Just a little weak.”

Levi held you in his arms, then kissed your forehead. “I took a lot, huh?”

You welled up and smiled. “You kept your promise.”

He blushed hard. “Tch, I had no choice because you wouldn’t stop shouting and hitting me.”

You pouted. “I had to because you wouldn’t listen, you were going to give up.”

He sighed and hugged you. “I kind of did deserve it.” He held you like a bride and stood up. “Let’s head out.”

Hange ran ahead. “I’ll get the spell ready for the doorway again.”

Erwin walked alongside you and Levi. “I’m glad you came back Levi, though I was surprised when you so easily gave up.”

Levi blushed. “Well, I wanted to do what was for the best. At the time I thought it was to do what her parents did, but I was wrong. Besides, she would never forgive me if I did and I don’t want that.”

You pouted. “Damn right you ass.”

Levi looked down at you. “Tch, oi brat? You should be sleeping.”

“How can I when I need to tell you how much of an idiot you are.”

Erwin laughed. “She has a point.”

Mike hummed and stood by the doorway Hange made. “I think we should let her.”

You kicked your weak legs. “Let me have my rant.”

Levi walked through the doorway and sighed. “Maybe later.” He walked towards your old home and saw Harvey waiting. “I got her Harvey.”

Harvey smiled. “Thank goodness.”

You pouted and growled. “Dad! Levi was going to sacrifice himself.”

Levi looked down at you. “You little…”

Harvey glared at Levi. “You what!? Are you an idiot?”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “He is.”

Levi groaned. “I know, I chose the wrong thing, but I’m here now because your daughter hit me and shouted at me.”

Harvey smiled and ruffled your hair. “Good buttercup.” He gave you a little bit of his light. “Buttercup?”

You smiled. “Thank you for the boost dad.”

He gave you a gentle look. “So, he’s gone finally?”

Levi nodded and put you on your feet. “Yeah.”

Harvey nodded and smiled. “Then I have one thing to ask of you both.”

You looked at your father. “Anything.”

He smiled and bowed his head. “Please, let me rest.”

You gulped knowing what he meant. “But dad.”

He cupped your face. “I know buttercup, I know. I don’t want to say goodbye, but the longer I stay here, the more I forget and I could become a bad spirit. I now know you are safe with Levi, so I can go knowing you are going to be alright. I’m at peace.”

You welled up. “I understand.”

He hugged you. “You’re going to be a great mother and wife I just know it. Remember buttercup, it’s okay to be afraid, but you have to try and face those fears.”

You nodded. “I understand.” You hugged him tightly. “I love you dad.”

He hugged you back and smiled. “I love you too.” He said your name making you feel like everything was perfect. “I’m so proud of you.” He slowly pulled away as your light went into him. “I always will be watching over you.” He chuckled as you squeezed him hard. “Have fun with your kids, okay? Paint on the walls with them, get dirty, play games and laugh because when you get to how I am now, you won’t regret a thing, but simply smile.”

You pulled back and looked at him as he smiled. “Dad.” You both smiled at each other until he was gone from your sight. You shook and rubbed your tears away, then you turned and held Levi as you cried hard.

Levi held you tightly and kissed the top of your head, tears in his eyes as he said an internal goodbye to your father. He pulled your head from him, then he smiled at you kindly. “You did good brat to let him go.”

You looked up at Levi. “You won’t leave me, will you?”

He shook his head. “Never.”

You smiled brightly. “Good.”

He held you close. “You need to rest.”

You nodded and sighed. “I’ve had enough of today.”

Levi picked you up like you were a child, except you didn’t hate it like you hated Himeros doing this with you, instead you loved it. Levi smiled up at you as he squeezed his arms around your thighs and under your bum. “You look perfect.”

You giggled. “You too.”

You hummed a little song to your son strapped to your chest; he was only six months old. You looked down at him as he slept making you smile. You finished making a sandwich and smiled more when you heard your daughter playing and giggling away. You heard her talking and laughing to something. You froze up as dread ran through you, you were thinking it was Himeros. You ran into the living room. “Kuchel!”

Kuchel looked over to you, them grinned. “Hi mummy!”

You panted. “Who were you talking to?”

She pointed at the bunny you gave her. “Bun bun! We are having a tea party mummy!”

You walked closer. “Are you sure?” She was only four, which was about the same age you started seeing Himeros. “You’re not talking to anyone else?”

She shook her head. “No mummy.”

You welled up. “Thank goodness.”

Kuchel titled her head. “Mummy, why are you crying?”

You sniffed. “I’m sorry sweetie.” You hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Mummy remembered something bad.”

She stood up and walked closer, then kissed your cheek. “Kiss better mummy.”

You smiled. “Thank you, I feel much better now.”

She giggled. “Love you mummy.”

“I love you so, so much.” You sighed. “Now, let’s get you your lunch, okay?” You walked into the kitchen, then put her plate and juice down. “Eat up sweetie.” You sat down and took your son off your chest. “Time to feed your little brother.”

Kuchel watched you. “Evan eats funny.”

You smiled and held Evan to your chest. “I used to feed you like this.”

She giggled. “Really?”

You nodded. “I did.”

She looked down and patted her chest. “Mummy, I don’t have boobies like you.”

You laughed. “Because you’re too young to have them. You’ll get them when you grow older, but in order to give milk you have to have a baby.”

She hummed and smiled. “Being a girl is hard.”

You smiled. “Yes, but it’s nice.”

She sipped her juice. “Why?”

You looked over to Levi as he walked in through the front door. “Well, being a girl is nice because we get handsome boys like your daddy to be with us, or we get beautiful ladies like auntie Hange as our girlfriends.”

Kuchel giggled. “Yes mummy.”

Levi leaned on the back of the sofa, two bunches of flowers in his hands. “What are the two most beautiful ladies in the world talking about?”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Just talking about being a girl.”

Levi hummed. “Well, all I can say is you are both perfect to me.”

You giggled. “Thank you. How was your meeting with the gang?”

“Good.” He stood up and sighed. “The show is still going on as usual. I bought you flowers.”

You blushed and lay Evan on the sofa. “Thank you. You trying to get something?”

He blushed. “I don’t need to give you flowers for that.”

You winked at him. “Very true.”

He walked around to Kuchel and gave her the small bunch of flowers. “For my little princess.”

She gasped, then hugged Levi. “Thank you daddy.”

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. “You’re very welcome. Did you have a nice day with mummy?”

She nodded and grinned. “Mummy is the best!”

He raised his brow. “Oh, is that so?”

Kuchel nodded. “I love mummy. She’s funny and fun!”

Levi smiled at you. “She is, isn’t she?”

“Yep!” She rubbed her eyes. “Daddy?”

He hummed. “What’s up sweetheart?”

She yawned. “When I wake up from naptime, can we play?”

Levi picked her up and smiled. “Promise little princess. Say night to mummy.”

She waved to you. “Night mummy.”

You waved to her. “Night sweetie.” You picked up Evan as he wiggled about, then he yawned. “You want a nap too?” You stood up and walked to his room. “Alright baby boy.” You lay him down, then tucked him in and gave him his salt filled toy. “Sleep well.” You walked out and went into Kuchel’s room as she sat talking to Levi about how much fun she’d had with you today. You smiled and felt your heart flutter in happiness. “Come on Kuchel, nap time sweetie.”

She smiled at you. “Sorry mummy.”

You walked over and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, you were just so happy to see your daddy home. I’m sure he’s going to be home for a while now, right?”

Levi nodded. “That’s right, so lots of playtime.”

She smiled. “Yay!”

You gave her the bunny. “Sleep sweetheart.”

She lay back, then snuggled up. “Love you mummy, love you daddy.”

You kissed her cheek. “Love you too.”

Levi kissed her other cheek. “Always sweetheart.”

You got up and walked to the door with Levi, then closed the door closed. You let out a long sigh. “I had a scare today.”

Levi frowned. “What happened?”

You sat on the arm of the sofa and sighed. “I was in the kitchen making Kuchel her lunch when I heard her talking and giggling. She’s the same age that…well…I thought…” You welled up. “I thought…”

Levi held you as you cried. “Shh, it’s okay.” He rubbed your back. “You’ve been through so much in the past, and he did say he’d come back someday, but I don’t think his is. I can do a check?”

You nodded and smiled. “Please.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, then he walked around the house and checked every inch of it, like he would when he cleans. He came back and smiled. “Nothing. I even checked the bunny.”

You sighed. “Thank you.”

He kissed you sweetly. “I’ll do anything for you and our kids, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “I know.”

He held your bum and pulled you close. “I love you.”

You blushed hard. “I love you too.”

He massaged and smiled as you moaned. “Tell you what, we should watch a movie and cuddle.”

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

He winked at you. “Good girl. Go sit, okay?”

You smiled and slipped onto the sofa, then wrapped up in a blanket. You smiled as Levi sat next to you with drinks and snacks. You wrapped Levi up with your blanket, then snuggled. “Thank you again for checking the place out.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “There’s no need to thank me brat.”

You smiled at him and kissed his jawline. “Well, my wonderful husband deserves many kisses.”

Levi hummed in happiness. “Then give me everything you’ve got.”

You nipped his neck, then sucked and made a little mark. “That’s your reward.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Thank you.”

You rested your head against his shoulder and sighed. “So, how was the meeting?”

He put his arm around you. “Alright. We’ve got more locations to go to and the new season is fixed, but I said to them that I kind of don’t want to if you’re not involved.”

You nuzzled against him. “Aren’t you sweet.” You kissed the side of his ear. “Levi, you should still do it though, because you destroy bad spirits and that also means you protect people like our family.”

Levi hummed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“So?”

He sighed. “Alright, I guess I could, but I don’t like being away from you for long.”

You hummed. “Well, we can have a trailer and me and the kids can be in it, right?”

Levi frowned in thought. “Maybe.” He sighed. “We can give it a go then, but we have to make sure that you and the kids stay away from wherever is haunted.”

You kissed him. “You are always looking after us.”

He sat across the sofa, then pulled you between his legs and against his body. “Well, because you’re my perfect wife who has given me two wonderful gifts of children.” He hummed. “Can we make more?”

You kissed his cheek loads. “You know the deal honey. Evan is too young for us to be working on another.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Fine.”

You giggled and kissed his face all over. “Well, we can’t have another yet, but we can do a bit of practice, right?”

He smiled. “We can.”

You let out a long sigh. “Levi…do you really think he’s gone?”

Levi nodded. “Yes. After I was possessed by Himeros I knew his energy, it was familiar to me and I don’t sense it in this world.”

You smiled. “Good…but Kuchel and Evan…they both have abilities like us, don’t they?”

“They do, but we’ll protect them and teach them how to use what they have when they’re older.”

You kissed Levi. “That’s my protective big bad wolf husband.”

Levi growled at you, then lowered you backwards onto the sofa. “And you’re my very good girl.”

You blushed and felt a flutter in your body. “Yes.”

He kissed you and purred. “Keep your voice down, okay? Don’t want to wake the kids.”

You pouted. “Well then you tone down the roughness.”

He hummed. “I can’t, so I will just to keep kissing you the whole time.”

You giggled. “Perfect.”


End file.
